Pensées secrètes
by Ichigano
Summary: Personne ne sait exactement ce qui se passe dans la tête de Sabbaku no Gaara. Est il toujours un monstre ? On pense que non mais a-t-il autant changé qu'on le dit ?
1. Le gars de Suna

**Chapitre 1 : Le gars de Suna**

Gaara

"Je regarde, et je souffre.  
Je les vois, et je les hais.  
Je leur fais peur, je le sais.  
Je n'éprouve ni compassion ni pitié,  
Juste de la colère et du mépris.  
Ce ne sont que des insectes  
Des bestioles à écraser.  
Je vois dans leurs yeux la peur  
L'incompréhension et la terreur  
Dans les miens, il n'y a que la mort  
Qui les attend au prochain tournant

Comment expliquer  
Ce sentiment qui m'anime ?  
Moi je ne le peux :  
Comment oseriez-vous prétendre y arriver ?  
Ils me dégoûtent  
Ils ne comprennent rien  
Je ne m'arrêterais pas  
Avant...

Comment expliquer  
Ma soif de sang  
Qui me pousse plus loin  
Tout au long de mes combats  
Peut-on appeler combats ces massacres ?  
Près de moi ils sont futiles  
Tels des brins d'herbe courbés par le vent,  
Un vent de sable et de sang

Comment expliquer  
Mon insatisfaction  
Lors de ses affrontements  
Qui font couler leur sang ?

Oui, mais malgré cela, comment expliquer ce sentiment qui m'a pris ? C'était une journée comme les autres, je me trouvais à Konoha, la veille de mon départ et mine de rien, j'étais pressé de rentrer dans mon village. Konoha est un village plutôt banal, mais manquant de sable à mon goût. A part la plage, il n'y a que de la terre ou de la roche : de mon point de vue, ce n'est pas l'idéal. Enfin, j'étais heureux de rentrer à Suna. Les voyages protocolaires, ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc. Mon frère et ma soeur avaient insisté pour que je les accompagne, histoire de "changer d'air" et de "voir du monde". Depuis combien de temps Sabaku no Gaara a-t-il besoin de compagnie ? Kankurô devait "absolument" rencontrer Naruto pour une histoire urgente, et Temari n'avait donné aucune autre raison que de voir ses "amies" de Konoha, faire les boutiques, et plein d'autres choses aussi inintéressantes...

De toute façon, c'était son affaire et je n'avais pas de souci à me faire (je ne m'en étais jamais fait d'ailleurs). Kankurô pouvait venir à bout de la plupart des importuns, il ne risquait rien en compagnie de Uzumaki Naruto, et j'imaginais très difficilement qu'un garçon ou une fille de Konoha puisse s'approcher à moins d'un mètre de Temari sans sa permission. Moi cela passait sans problème (je suis son frère et je suis plus fort qu'elle), mais son sale caractère rebute la plupart des malintentionnés.

J'étais donc ce jour-là sur un toit de Konoha, à observer. On entendait des rires et des cris dans l'allée commerçante la plus proche. Le soleil luisait, comme à Suna, les jours où les vents se calment, je me sentais déjà presque chez moi...

C'est à ce moment que j'ai commencé à regarder les passants dans la rue en bas. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais tué personne (Temari et Kankurô y veillaient en évitant de me placer en situation de combat). Mais ce n'était malheureusement pas le moment de déclencher un incident diplomatique, j'espérais que des ninjas ennemis nous attaqueraient sur le trajet de retour, histoire de se défouler un peu.

J'entr'aperçus un éclat rose dans la foule que je surplombais. Haruno Sakura, sans aucun doute, c'était la seule kunoichi de Konoha à avoir des cheveux de cette couleur. Temari devait logiquement se trouver avec elle. Mais bizarrement, elle n'était pas présente. Je scrutais la rue aux alentours, histoire de dénicher ma soeur, mais visiblement, elle ne s'y trouvait pas. Étrange. Elle qui ratait si peu d'occasion d'arpenter cette ruelle avec Sakura et les autres ninjas féminines de Konoha. Je regardais machinalement les personnes qui entouraient la kunoichi aux cheveux roses. Sa meilleure amie, vraisemblablement, une ninja aux longs cheveux blonds, prénommée Ino, une autre brune discrète ainsi qu'une fille aux cheveux noirs.

Étrangement, j'ai eu un drôle de gargouillis dans le ventre, à ce moment, que j'oubliais rapidement à cause d'une ombre se dressant devant moi.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as à regarder dans cette rue, Sabaku ?  
-Ça t'intéresse tant que ça ?

-Ben... euh... pas franchement...

-Ou plutôt, il y a "quelqu'un" en particulier qui t'intéresse toi dans cette rue, Uchiwa ?  
-Pas du tout, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?  
-Moi je crois rien du tout, c'est toi qui te fais des idées...  
-Des idées ?  
-Pousse-toi, tu me caches le soleil...  
-Ouais, c'est ça tu veux juste profiter de la vue !"

Je me suis redressé, le ninja fulminant devant moi. Il commençait franchement à m'énerver alors je lui ai fait clairement comprendre qu'il se trompait :

"Écoute, tu crois vraiment qu'une bête fille de Konoha pourrait m'intéresser ? D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. Alors si tu veux surveiller ta copine et éviter qu'on te la prenne, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut t'en prendre. Compris ?"

Visiblement, il avait compris, car il était parti sur le champ sans plus se préoccuper de moi. Je me suis rassis, en tournant le dos à la rue commerçante, pour ne pas qu'un autre demeuré me tombe dessus pour rien...

--

"Ca va Tenten? Tu as l'air bizarre ?  
-Mm... J'en sais rien... Dis-moi Shikamaru, t'avais pas l'impression d'être... observé cet aprèm ?  
-Tu parles du gars de Suna qui nous regardait dans la rue tout à l'heure ? Il était sur les toits à rien faire. Enfin, il a dû moins galérer que moi à essayer de vous suivre dans cette cohue.  
-En même temps, Shikamaru, personne t'a obligé à venir...  
-C'est vrai."

"Mais Temari part demain et je pensais qu'elle passerait l'après-midi avec vous. J'aurais bien aimé lui dire au revoir." pensa Shikamaru. "Galère..."

"Le gars de Suna ? L'un des petits frères de Temari ?  
-Tu connais beaucoup de ninjas de Suna à Konoha ?  
-Juste les trois que l'on a rencontré à l'examen Chûnin, il y a de ça... piouu... ça fait un bail ! Tu te rappelles ? Tu étais le seul à l'avoir réussi du premier coup !  
-C'était plus soûlant qu'autre chose... Mais on a quand même rencontré pas mal de ninjas puissants.  
-Et des kunoichis !  
-Hein ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
-Ben Temari, qui m'a atomisée lors des matchs préliminaires, on a redécouvert Hinata, et la kunoichi du village caché d'Oto se débrouillait pas si mal que ça !  
-Ouais, c'est ça... Hinata et la ninja d'Oto...  
-Shikamaru, tu m'écoutes ?  
-Quoi ? Heu non pas vraiment..."

--

Ah Suna ! Suna, au Pays du Vent ! Les vents qui fouettent les maisons de terre et le désert environnant... Je n'y ai été que rarement heureux, mais c'est quand même là d'où je viens...

"Alors Kankurô, cette affaire super importante avec Naruto ?  
-Il m'avait défié au bras de fer lors de notre dernier voyage, mais on avait pas eu le temps de s'affronter, donc on a du remettre ça plus tard. Et je l'ai laminé, dit Kankurô avec un sourire mauvais. Et toi, qu'est-ce que t'as fait de ton séjour ?  
-Ben, comme d'hab'. J'ai fait les boutiques avec les filles, discuté avec les filles, on s'est pas quittées.  
-Et le dernier jour ?  
-Quoi, le dernier jour ?  
-J'ai justement rencontré la plupart des jounins le dernier soir, pour le combat final contre Naruto, et ils m'ont tous dit, (enfin surtout les filles...) qu'ils étaient déçus de pas t'avoir vue et te pas pouvoir te dire au revoir.  
-Comment ça : "surtout les filles" ?  
-Ben tu connais Sasuke, Neji et Shikamaru quand même ! Le jour où ils s'inquièteront pour quelqu'un est pas venu..."

Ah bon ? Je souris intérieurement. Pourtant ce cher Uchiwa Sasuke semblait quelque peu "inquiet" il y a quelques jours.

"Pourquoi tu me demandais ça, Temari ?  
-Oh rien... Enfin, si... mais finalement c'est pas très important...  
-Mais si, raconte ?  
-Cherche à savoir, et tu risques une mort douloureuse pendant ton sommeil."

Je pénètre, suivi de Temari et Kankurô, dans le palais du Kazekage, à présent mien. Puis chacun des membres de ma famille se dirige vers ses appartements.

Une fois chez moi, je pose mes affaires de voyage puis ressors vers les terrains d'entraînement. Aucun ninja ennemi n'ayant eu le malheur de se retrouver sur notre chemin, j'ai vraiment besoin de me défouler. Les paperasses administratives attendront.

Je m'acharne pendant une bonne demi-heure à tuer un épouvantail de toutes les façons possibles puis je m'arrête. Le sable revient dans sa gourde. Je m'assois sur un tas de sable et fais un petit bilan de notre voyage. Si Temari et Kankurô ont l'air de s'être bien amusés, j'ai perdu mon temps. J'ai eu une petite entrevue avec l'Hokage Tsunade-sama, où elle m'a parlé de son envie de resserrer les liens entre Konoha et Suna. J'aimerais lui proposer d'organiser des concours inter-villages de bras de fer mais je ne pense pas vraiment que ce soit son but. Enfin... Le pays du feu est un allié puissant, il est donc important de garder de bonnes relations diplomatiques avec son village caché... Donc nous avons parlé (elle a plutôt parlé dans le vide toute seule) pendant une demi-heure sur des sujets x ou y n'ayant strictement aucune importance. Puis elle m'a souhaité un bon séjour et m'a laissé partir. J'ai passé le reste de mon temps sur la plage ou les toits. Rien de bien intéressant... Excepté... ce sentiment bizarre, la veille du départ. Un peu avant que cet abruti de Uchiwa ne me tombe dessus. Ce n'est pas à un habitant de Suna que ça arriverait ça !

Je me relève et tente une nouvelle approche mortelle de ma cible.


	2. Retour à Konoha

**Chapitre 2 : Retour à Konoha**

"Kazekage-sama. Un message du village de Konoha."

Quoi, encore ? Pourquoi est-ce toujours moi qui doive me déplacer ?

"Très bien, attendez-moi devant mon bureau."

Je soupire un peu, puis j'envoie des messagers à la recherche de mon frère et de ma soeur. Nul doute qu'ils seront intéressés par ce qui va arriver.  
Temari arrive la première et entre en trombe dans mon bureau.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Un problème ?  
-Calme-toi, Temari. Ne sois pas si excitée à l'idée de recevoir des nouvelles du pays du Feu. Nous n'en sommes partis que depuis quelques mois, après tout.  
-Oh.. Mais c'est que..." Temari s'emmêle un peu les pinceaux et bafouille. "J'avais cru comprendre que... c'était un message urgent !  
-Non, il n'y a rien de tel.  
-Alors ? Quel est ce message ?  
-Attends Kankurô, je n'ai pas envie de répéter deux fois la même chose."

Mon frère arrive quelques minutes plus tard, tranquillement. J'explique :

"Le village caché de Konoha me convie à un tournoi amical. J'ai donc pensé que vous voudriez m'accompagner. Temari, tu choisiras une équipe de chûnins comme escorte, qui participeront également.  
-A Konoha ? Pourquoi pas..."

Elle paraissait bien moins intéressée maintenant.

"Mm. Bonne idée. Je pourrais massacrer Naruto encore une fois et découvrir ce que cache Temari.  
-Mais je ne cache rien ! Je n'ai jamais rien eu à cacher !  
-Mon oeil ! Tu as reçu le message de Gaara, à propos de nouvelles de Konoha, à 50 m de moi. Tu es alors partie en courant jusqu'ici... Rien à cacher, hein ?  
-J'ai de bons amis au Pays du feu, et aucune envie qu'il leur arrive du mal !  
-Mouais, c'est ce qu'on dit..  
-Écoute petit frère, je te conseille de te mêler de tes affaires...  
-Taisez-vous donc un peu !"

Ah... ce silence...

"Vous aurez tout le temps pour vous disputer pendant le trajet. On part demain."

--

"Un tournoi ?"

Cette nouvelle arrive comme une bombe au milieu de la table des chunnin. Naruto tout excité (ce qui lui arrive relativement souvent) s'écrie :

"Oui, un tournoi amical organisé par l'Hokage en personne. C'est elle qui ma l'a dit. Elle était sûre que je vous préviendrais.  
-Oui, elle avait raison et en plus tu t'arrêtes pas. Galère...  
-Ce sera un super tournoi : des ninjas des villages alliés viendront même y participer !  
-Des villages alliés ? Par exemple Suna ?  
-Oui Shikamaru.  
-Chouette, on va revoir Temari  
-Ca va Shika ? Tu t'inquiète de ne pas revoir...  
-Ferme-là ! Je trouve que c'est encore plus galère, vu comme ils ont battus certains d'entre nous à l'examen Chunnin. Tu te souviens ?  
-Ouais mais ça fait un bail et maintenant je suis plus fort. On l'est tous d'ailleurs ! Pas vrai ?

-Je savais que vous seriez d'accord ! Bon qui veut s'inscrire ? Moi déjà ! Et ensuite ? Sasuke, comme c'est étrange... Sakura, Hinata ("t'es bien sûre Hinata ?" elle l'attrape et lui pointe un kunaï sous la gorge. "Oui je suis sûre. -Ok te fâches pas !"), ensuite ? Lee ! Une revanche se mange congelée c'est ça ? (Sakura : non c'est pas ça) Shika ? (Shikamaru : m'appelle pas comme ça !) Shino, Neji, bien sûr... J'ai oublié personne ? Kiba ! Non plus ? Tu fais la tête ?  
-Non mais ça me saoule de faire ce tournoi.  
-Attention ! Shikamaru déteint sur toi Kiba.  
-C'est bon, laissez-moi... Vous êtes lourds..."

Les conversations poursuivent dans la bonne humeur, tout le monde étant dans la joie de revoir les ninjas de Suna. Les filles se réunissent pour discuter plus ou moins discrètement de qui allait gagner, parmi déjà les ninjas de Konoha. Chaque fille a son favori, et la conversation prend un ton de débat. Les garçons, à l'autre bout de la table, essaient de tendre l'oreille sans en avoir l'air, histoire de voir qui soutient qui. Mais Ino les remarque et, en leur lançant des regards mauvais, emmène la troupe des filles chez elle pour qu'elles puissent discuter tranquillement, sans craindre d'être écoutées par des oreilles indiscrètes.

Les gars se regardent les uns les autres, sans rien dire. L'ambiance a quand même un peu baissé, sans les kunoichis pour les embêter.

"Elles sont galères les filles quand même"

Naruto prend alors les choses en main :

"On s'entraîne et après on va dans un bar !  
-Ça marche !"

--

Ino attrape un coussin et s'allonge sur son lit en en faisant une boule pour y caler son menton. Sakura, Tenten et Hinata s'installent autour d'elle et reprennent la passionnante discution interrompue un peu plus tôt.

"Moi je sais que c'est Sasuke qui va gagner.  
-Ah bon Sakura ? Et comment tu peux en être aussi sûre ?  
-C'est un Uchiwa, et il a le sharingan.  
-Ce ne sont pas des arguments indiscutables. Par exemple, Neji est un Hyûga, il possède le Byakugan, et même Kakashi-senseï a dit que le Byakugan était meilleur que le Sharingan !  
-Tiens donc Ino. Tu soutiens mon cousin maintenant ?  
-Pas spécialement... Mais bon... il était quand même le meilleur genin de son année, et c'est l'un des meilleurs de Konoha.  
-N'empêche que Naruto l'a battu à l'examen Chunnin.  
-Naruto ?  
-Oh c'est... c'est bon Tenten. Je ne... ne suis plus amoureuse de lui, mais je pense qu'il peut gagner, s'il le veut...  
-Tu plaisantes ? Naruto veut TOUJOURS gagner !"

Elles pouffent, puis éclatent toutes de rire.

"Ah ! Vivement que Temari arrive, pour nous donner son point de vue sur la question ! s'exclame Ino.  
-Oui, c'est vrai ! Mais on a pas encore entendu Tenten ! dit malicieusement Hinata.  
-Qui ? Moi ? Bof, j'en sais rien...  
-Allez ! T'as bien une intuition féminine ?  
-Bon... Hm... Peut-être... Shikamaru ?  
-Shikamaru ?  
-Ben oui, te moques pas Sakura ! Il a pas de chance, personne ne le soutient. Il a beau être un peu paresseux, c'est quelqu'un de sympa et un bon tacticien. Vous vous souvenez toutes du match de Shikamaru, on vous l'a forcément raconté, comme à moi ! La façon dont il a battu son adversaire... Naruto m'a expliqué en détail, c'était pas trop clair, mais j'ai surtout retenu : "c'était trop excellent !". Donc, je pense que Shikamaru a ses chances."

Les trois autres filles se regardent avec de petits sourires. Tenten sent le danger, elle le voit dans leurs yeux. Ino s'approche d'elle.

"Alors comme ça tu t'es enfin décidée à craquer pour quelqu'un ?  
-Craquer pour quelqu'un ? Ino, tu crois vraiment que je...  
-Vu comme tu parles du "feignant intelligent", ça laisse à croire...  
-Des idioties ! Vous croyez franchement que je serai capable de flasher sur lui ?  
-Oui ! A l'unanimité.  
-Bon d'accord. Shikamaru est un pote. Juste un bon pote.  
-Mouais... Ce serait qui sinon ?  
-J'aurais des raisons d'être amoureuse ?  
-Des tas ! Tu parles à une experte, quand même !  
-Écoute Sakura ! Tout le monde sait que tu es amoureuse de Sasuke depuis que tu es petite, mais tu nous as dit que tu avais tourné la page. C'est bien ça ?  
-Euh, oui...  
-Bon les filles, au lieu de parler de mon statut improbable d'amoureuse transie d'un garçon mystérieux, pourquoi ne pas se concentrer sur la demoiselle que voici, qui refuse de renouer avec l'amour de sa vie, par peur de se prendre un vent ?"

L'attention se retourne sur Sakura qui se fait toute petite au milieu de la salle. Tenten se recule un peu, et soupire longuement. Pff, amoureuse elle ? De qui ? Les beaux ninjas étaient déjà sous contrôle adverse... Et puis de toute façon, elle n'a pas de temps à perdre avec un petit ami ! Elle ne voit dans Konoha aucune personne dont elle pourrait tomber ne serait-ce qu'un peu amoureuse... Elle regarde ses amies tour à tour : dès que Temari serait arrivée, elles organiseraient un conseil pour lui dénicher un petit copain. En vain, elle en est sûre. Elle avait déjà pris part à ces discussions, qui arrivent rarement à quelque chose de solide. Tenten se demande quand même qui les jeunes ninjas pourraient bien lui dégoter. C'est alors que Hinata souleva une question très pertinente :

"Et Temari ? Qui est-ce qu'elle soutiendra ?  
-Bof ! Son frère sûrement, répond Ino. Esprit de famille...  
-Non, c'est pas sûr ! Moi, je ne soutiens pas Neji, alors que c'est mon cousin.  
-Et puis Kankurô n'est pas si fort... remarque Sakura  
-Oh la laaa. Je parlais de Gaara."

Toutes regardent Ino comme si elle mérite un aller simple pour l'hôpital de Konoha. Sakura assène :

"Mais il ne PEUT PAS participer.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Pourquoi ? Tu me demandes pourquoi... Mais parce qu'il est Kazekage !  
-Et alors ?  
-Mais... mais... C'est dangereux ! Et puis il va battre tous les autres.  
-Calmos ma vieille ! C'est un tournoi AMICAL. Donc tout le monde peut y participer ! Je crois bien que ta senseï Tsunade-sama va y prendre part. Amical, ça veut dire pas de mort, et de la bonne rigolade pour tout le monde. Et on va pouvoir regarder les garçons se battre dans l'arène, les encourager, comme avant ! C'est-y pas chouette ?  
-Oui mais tu as pensé au démon de sable dans le corps de Gaara-sama ?"

Les autres reagardent Tenten d'un air bizarre : sama ?

"Ben quoi ? Il est Kazekage ! Comme Tsunada-sama !  
-Tu as parfaitement raison ! Mais il a horreur qu'on l'appelle comme ça et il appréciera pas ce titre quand tu lui parlera !"

Les kunoichis se retournent brutalement pour voir à leur plus grand plaisir Temari dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elles lui sautent littéralement dessus et Temari s'effondre sous leur poids. Après quelques minutes de rire et de bises, le cercle se reforme, incluant maintenant Temari.

"On a un peu forcé l'allure, je viens d'arriver. Dès qu'on nous a laissés entrer, Gaara est parti rencontrer l'Hokage. J'ai marché dans les rues avec Kankurô jusqu'à l'un des terrains d'entraînement où on a rencontré les garçons qui se battaient avec acharnement. En voyant Kankurô, Naruto s'est exclamé que l'entraînement était fini et qu'il était temps d'aller dans un bar. Neji a réclamé que Sasuke fasse un dernier assaut, qui s'est encore une fois brisé sur la défense ultime de Neji. Sasuke était furax, je vous laisse deviner ! Mais Neji avait l'air très content (même s'il montre rarement quoi que ce soit, là c'était visible). Puis ils m'ont dit où vous étiez et je les ai laissés partir se saoûler dans un bar.  
-Ha bon, ils sont partis dans un bar ? Comme c'est étrange !  
-Pour revenir à ce que tu disais, je te signale que Naruto aussi a un démon à l'intérieur de lui. Et maintenant, Gaara contrôle le sien donc il n'y aura pas de problème. Et puis de toute façon, c'est forcément Gaara qui va gagner !"

Les kunoichis recommencent à asticoter Sakura à propos d'un certain garçon aux cheveux noirs. Tenten regarde par la fenêtre et aperçoit une ombre sur un toit.

--

Je m'assois sur un toit et je regarde la lune, presque pleine. Le tournoi a lieu dans une petite semaine et je pourrai y prendre part. C'est ce que Tsunade-sama m'a dit, tout en me rappelant que je ne devais tuer personne. Cette femme me prend pour un enfant, car je suis bien plus jeune qu'elle.

Mais là, je n'y pense pas car je me sens bien, tellement bien... Même s'il est interdit de tuer, il sera quand même possible de faire souffrir un peu les adversaires. Gagner, n'est pas important, c'est inévitable, mais ce qui compte, c'est le combat ! En arrivant au village, je pensais devoir être spectateur de ce tournoi. Apprendre que je pourrai y participer est une excellente nouvelle.

Je me lève et je dirige vers les appartements qui me sont donnés pour la durée du séjour, ignorant la lueur des quelques fenêtres encore allumées à cette heure.

Le lendemain matin, Temari m'entraîne dans les ruelles de Konoha, tout en m'expliquant qu'à l'issue du tournoi aura lieu une fête en l'honneur des ninjas étrangers eu pays du Feu. Par conséquent, en tant que Kazekage de Suna, il est indispensable que je sois présent. De plus, il n'est pas question pour Temari de laisser aller son frère à cette réception dans sa tenue de combat. Elle préférerait que j'y aille en tenue officielle de Kazekage, mais elle ne fait pas beaucoup d'illusions. Je suis catégorique : tout, mais pas cet ensemble.

Donc je la suis, je n'en ai absolument rien à faire de ce qu'elle dit, j'irai habillé comme j'en ai envie. Mais j'ai promis à mon frère d'être "gentil" avec Temari pendant au moins cette journée, et de faire ce qu'elle voulait. C'est bien la dernière fois que je fais une promesse de ce genre. Je perds mon temps.

A ce moment, nous nous engageons dans une rue un peu plus large, qui m'est étrangement familière, bien que je n'y ait jamais mis les pieds. Ah... c'est vrai... C'est la rue où je jetais un coup d'oeil quand l'Uchiwa m'a sauté dessus. Que des bons souvenirs... Tant qu'on ne tombe pas sur...

"Hey, Temari !"

Oh non, pas ça...

"Salut, Sakura !"


	3. Rencontres innatendues

**Chapitre 3 : Rencontre(s) inattendues**

"Salut tout le monde ! Pas trop la gueule de bois les gars ?"

Temari me plante là, et va rejoindre un groupe de quelques ninjas attroupés devant une boutique de vêtements. Je trouve ça étrange qu'elle soit si familière avec eux tous. Elle tape sur l'épaule des garçons, fait la bise aux filles et les serre dans ses bras. Enfin, elle fait ce qu'elle veut...

J'espère juste que je vais pas attendre trop longtemps. Je déteste attendre.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites là les gars ? Votre coin, c'est plutôt les bars ou les terrains d'entraînement. Je vous sens pas trop dans votre élément ici !  
-Tu vois Temari, les filles nous ont demandé de les attendre pendant que Sakura essaie des robes. Donc on poireaute depuis 10 minutes.  
-Mais enfin Naruto, vous n'êtes quand même pas obligés de les attendre !  
-Si ! Je veux voir Sakura en robe de soirée !  
-Je vois, vous êtes tous intéressés, c'est ça ?"

Je vois les autres secouer la tête d'un air convaincu.

"Mouais, c'est vous qui le dites...

-Mm... Temari, t'étais pas accompagnée ?  
-Quoi ? Oui, j'oubliais !"

Oublier ? Reste calme, tu a promis...

"Vous connaissez déjà mon frère Gaara."

Je reçois quelques regards méfiants auxquels je suis habitué, à cause de ma réputation. Je ne m'en soucie pas. Ma "réputation" m'évite pas mal de problèmes. Mais là c'est bizarre, car ils changent d'attitude brutalement. Enfin ça se voit surtout sur le dénommé Naruto. Il fronce les sourcils et fait la moue.

"Ah, ouais... Gaara..."

Les autres sont plutôt de style impassible ou glaçon. Il y a l'Uchiwa, un Hyûga et une sorte de tête d'ananas avec un air fatigué. Puis un gars vêtu de vert que je n'avais pas vu saute sur place et me désigne d'un ton menaçant :

"Sabaku no Gaara, je t'écraserai lors de ce tournoi !!  
-Oh, c'est bon Lee, ce n'est pas le moment de faire des provocations. Regarde, Sakura qui sort !"

Le gars m'oublie automatiquement et se retourne vers la porte. La kunoichi aux cheveux roses sort de magasin pour se montrer :

"Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?"

Trois des garçons étant bouche bée devant elle, Sakura semble penser que sa robe lui va bien.

"Ok je l'achète !"

Puis trois jeunes filles sortent du magasin : Sakura, suivie par la blonde Ino, puis par la fille brune. Je m'en souviens. Je l'ai aperçue dans la rue. Étrangement, j'ai la sensation que mon coeur s'arrête avant de repartir, mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce que cela veut dire.

"Sakura, Ino, Tenten, je vous présente officiellement, mon petit frère Gaara."

Personnellement, je trouve que le "petit" est en trop, mais je ne dis rien. C'est plus simple.

Les trois nouvelles venues me dévisagent, puis Sakura sourit et dit :

"Bienvenue à Konoha, Gaara.  
-Merci."

Il y a un instant de flottement, puis la machine à paroles Temari se remet en marche.

"Je suis ici avec Gaara pour lui trouver une tenue décente pour la soirée de clôture du tournoi.  
-Une tenue décente ?  
-Ben oui ! Il voudrait y aller comme ça, mais c'est pas possible ! Il est Kazekage maintenant ! Il lui faut un peu plus de classe !  
-C'est vrai !"

Je lance un regard noir à Naruto.

"Bon... ben... euh... On va vous laisser ! Sakura, tu es magnifique !  
-Oui c'est vrai, tu es splendide !  
-Merci, Naruto, Lee."

Je les regarde s'éloigner, pendant que Naruto et Lee font des compliments à Sakura. Ils sont stupides.

"Gaara ?  
-Mm ?  
-Tu te rends compte que tu viens de faire fuir mes amis ?  
-Ah ? Si tu le dis..."

Elle me regarde d'un air légèrement irrité, d'habitude, elle ne se le permet pas... Mais c'est un jour exceptionnel, donc...

"Ok on y va, petit frère !"

--

"C'était bien lui, pense Tenten en marchant dans la rue aux côtés de Shikamaru."

Lorsqu'il avait posé ses yeux sur elle, elle avait ressenti la même sensation que ce jour lointain, quelques mois auparavant.

"Shikamaru ?  
-Mouais ?  
-Qu'est-ce que tu pense du Kazekage ?  
-Gaara ? Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?  
-Pour rien, réponds s'il te plait.  
-Ça doit être galère d'avoir une soeur comme la sienne..."

Tenten lui met un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule.

"Crétin, Temari est très sympa !  
-Elle parle trop...  
-Pourtant tu la regardais beaucoup lorsqu'elle parlait trop !  
-Tss, arrête de dire des idioties.  
-Mais si ! Tu vois comme tu te bloque dès qu'on parle d'elle !

-Ha ha ! Tu me crois là ?"

Mais Shikamaru se ferme comme une huître. Ils ont effectué plusieurs missions de concert, il y a bien longtemps, et des genins de l'époque, c'est bien avec lui qu'elle avait tissé les lliens les plus forts. Shikamaru, quand on le prend comme il le faut, est d'une gentillesse exemplaire. Son discernement et sa sagesse a poussé Tenten à se confier à lui, dans les moments de solitude. Car l'équipe de Tenten n'a pas le monopole de la sensibilité masculine, loin de là. Entre Lee l'hystérique et Neji le génie froid comme la banquise, ce n'est pas facile pour une jeune femme de trouver une oreille compatissante. Shikamaru était cette oreille-là.

--

Je ne crois pas à la chance, mais là, j'estime être chanceux que ma soeur m'ait laissé tranquille au bout d'une heure seulement. Elle m'a fait essayer dix tenues différentes, et en a acheté trois. Puis elle s'est dépêchée de partir, prétextant un rendez-vous important.

Je me rends à la plage. Elle n'est pas très grande, mais la vue du sable me fait du bien.

J'entends des cris venant du village et vois une troupe se rendant vraisemblablement à la plage. Je commence à m'éloigner, car je n'ai pas envie de "voir du monde". Mais ils sont déjà arrivés, et je reconnais les ninjas rencontrés un peu plus tôt, accompagnés de quelques autres, et de Temari. Rendez-vous important, mon oeil...

--

Les ninjas arrivent sur le sable lorsque Temari se met à hurler :

"Gaara ! Tu viens ?"

Les jounins la regardent, puis la silhouette au loin sur la plage, puis Temari, puis à nouveau son frère, en se demandant ce qui lui passe par la tête.

"Viens frérot, sois pas timide !  
-J'ai pas envie...  
-Allez Gaara ! Tu m'a promis..."

La silhouette à l'air de se résigner, lève les mains, forme un signe, et se téléporte grâce au sable près de la bande, en prenant soin d'asperger Temari de sable. Celle-ci tousse un peu, crachotte puis s'exclame :

"Tu vois, quand tu fais des efforts !  
-Chère soeur, tu regrettera tes actes demain, je ne serai plus tenu par aucune promesse..."

Temari se retourne vers le reste des jounins et s'écris joyeusement :

"Tous à l'eau !"

Les filles se ruent en riant vers la mer, les gars se regardent puis les suivent un peu plus lentement. Seuls restent sur le sable Shikamaru et Gaara.

--

Je m'assoie en tailleur sur le sable en regardant la fine fleur des ninjas de Konoha barboter dans l'eau salée. Sur ce point, je ne changerai pas d'avis, je n'irai pas dans l'eau. Je n'aime pas l'eau : eau et sable ne sont pas compatibles. L'eau alourdit le sable et m'empêche de le contrôler. Temari peut bien dire ce qu'elle veut, je n'irai pas dans l'eau.

Fier de ce discours intérieur, je ne remarque pratiquement pas qu'un autre ninja est resté sur la plage. La tête d'ananas. Nara... Nara Shikamaru je crois... Il s'assied également sur le sable et regarde.

On reste comme ça sans rien dire pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Moi, ça m'arrange bien, car je réfléchis à la façon dont je ferai payer à ma soeur son insolence. Du sable dans son petit déjeuner pendant deux mois ? Pourquoi pas...

"Sabaku ?"

Je tourne le tête, un brin étonné, car Nara m'a adressé la parole. C'est assez rare pour être signalé, car il ne semble pas être un grand bavard.

"Comment c'est Suna ?"

Là, je suis franchement estomaqué ! C'est bien la première fois que l'on me pose des questions sur mon village... Je me retourne vers la mer :

"C'est... plein de sable... entouré par le désert... Lorsque vous avez des orages ici, nous avons des tempêtes de sable très violentes. Les maisons sont en sable et en terre... c'est très... différent d'ici...  
-Ah... Et vous y faites quoi ?  
-La même chose que les ninjas de Konoha, de l'entraînement et des missions.  
-Ta soeur aussi ?  
-Quoi ma soeur ? l'agressé-je.  
-Bof, je sais pas, mais ici c'est galère... les filles passent presque tout leur temps libre dans les magasins. Temari doit faire la même chose...  
-Il n'y a pas trop de magasins à Suna, beaucoup moins qu'ici, en tout cas. Je crois que c'est pour ça qu'elle aime venir à Konoha.  
-Donc elle passe son temps avec ses amis et... son petit copain..."

Je lui jette un regard inquisiteur, mais il est aussi doué que moi pour ne rien laisser paraître. Néanmoins, je vois qu'il est tendu, en attente de la réponse.

"Temari n'a jamais eu de petit ami..."

Il se décontracte aussitôt. Bizarre... Je me demande bien ce qui peut tant l'intéresser chez ma soeur.

"...mais ça m'étonnerait qu'elle en ait un un jour"

Il se crispe à nouveau, puis se couche sur le dos et regarde le ciel et les quelques nuages qui y vagabondent. Il n'ajoute rien. A ce moment, les autres reviennent trempés. Temari me demande :

"Vous parliez de moi ?  
-Non."

Shikamaru me regarde brièvement d'un air surpris, avant de se rallonger. Je n'ai aucune envie de discuter avec ma soeur, mais plutôt de la faire souffrir pour cette journée. Temari commence à asticoter Shikamaru à propos du contenu de notre discussion.

Je m'aperçois alors que la dénommée Tenten me dévisage d'une étrange façon. Mais quand je la regarde, elle se détourne, l'air gênée. J'ai l'habitude d'être vu comme un phénomène étrange, mais ce regard était différent. Un regard interrogateur. Cette fille cherche quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas quoi.

Mais mon esprit se tourne vers un autre sujet quand Uzumaki Naruto s'arrête juste à côté de moi, en m'éclaboussant d'eau au passage. Je lève la tête et lui jette un regard lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il va passer un sale quart d'heure.

Mais ma grande soeur m'a vu et me menace à moitié :

"Ha non Gaara, ne recommence pas !"

Naruto me tape sur l'épaule avec un grand sourire :

"Allez Gaara, je suis désolé, je l'ai pas fait exprès."

Je grimace, mais je me retiens quand même de lui taper dessus.

"Allez ! On va boire un verre pour fêter ça !  
-Fêter quoi, Naruto ?  
-Notre nouvel ami Gaara !"

Gros silence.

"Galère... Après la soeur et le frère, encore un..."

Temari lui saute dessus et l'assomme à moitié. Je me lève :

"Bon moi je rentre.

-Non pas question ! Je veux voir si tu tiens mieux l'alcool que moi !"

Naruto m'entraîne vers le village. Je ne les vois pas, mais je suis sûre que les autres sont morts de rire derrière nous...


	4. Un remède contre la gueule de bois

**Chapitre 4 : Un remède contre la gueule de bois**

Je me réveille dans mon lit en grimaçant atrocement. Une horrible douleur me vrille le crâne. Quoiqu'il soit arrivé, cela m'a obligé à dormir, ce qui est exceptionnel. En tant que Kazekage, j'ai fait entreprendre des recherches sur le Shukaku, et je peux à présent dormir sans risque que mon esprit soit rongé par le démon de sable. Les ninjas médecins m'ont apposé un sceau qui bloque le pouvoir de Ichibi lorsque je dors, mais ma protection en est annulée. J'ai cette armure depuis si longtemps que je ne peux m'en défaire facilement, et mes nuits de sommeil sont à peine plus fréquentes que par le passe. De toute façon, dormir est une perte de temps.

Temari est assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, en train de regarder se qui se passe dans la rue. Elle m'entend me lever et me sourit.

"Bonjour Gaara, bien dormi ?  
-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Quelqu'un m'a frappé sur la tête ?  
-On appelle ça la gueule de bois, petit frère.  
-Ah bon… C'est donc ça dont me parlait Kankurô Ce n'est pas très agréable… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? Je ne me souviens plus bien.  
-Ben, Naruto te donnait verre sur verre, en gueulant dans le bar comme un demeuré. Puis il s'est mis à chanter des chansons avec Kiba, et Akamaru hurlait tout le temps. C'était vraiment horrible ! Et puis…"

Mais je n'écoute plus, car je me rappelle a présent cette soirée. Des rires partout, des cris et des verres partout. Sans me souvenir de tous les détails, je me souviens juste de mon impression de ce moment. Je me sentais… bien… Je n'ai pas ri aux éclats quand même (il ne faut pas pousser) mais j'ai vraiment apprécié cette soirée en compagnie des autres ninjas.

La seule chose que je n'apprécie pas, c'est ce maudit mal de tête qui ne me lâche pas.

"A la fin, tu as failli tomber par terre et Lee t'a ramené, il boit pas lui au moins !"

Temari se rend dans la cuisine, et en revient avec un bol contenant une mixture bleue. BLEUE. Enfin plutôt bleu-vert, avec des soupçons de marron et de jaune.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ?  
-Un remède contre la gueule de bois ! C'est Tenten qui m'a donne la recette ! Elle en a eu l'idée quand elle a su que Kankurô traînait avec Naruto."

Une petite bulle d'une jolie couleur lilas vient éclater a la surface du liquide.

"Je veux bien que… Tenten, c'est ça ?… t'ait donné la recette, mais es-tu absolument sûre de l'avoir bien suivie ?  
-Mais oui ! Fais moi confiance !  
-Oui, c'est ça…"

J'avale le contenu du bol d'un coup, pour éviter de recracher. Finalement, ce n'est pas si mauvais… Ma migraine commence a se dissiper doucement.

"Bon, change-toi, et on sort.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-On a rendez-vous avec les autres.  
-Si tu le dis…"

Je sors de ma maison à la suite de ma soeur, d'un pas un peu moins léger que d'habitude. Elle me guide jusqu'a un stand appelle Ichiraku, où un petit nombre de ninjas sont rassembles. Dès que j'arrive, Naruto se précipite vers moi :

"Salut Gaara ! T'es en forme ? Il faut ABSOLUMENT que je te fasse goûter les ramen d'Ichiraku, les meilleures de Konoha !"

La tête d'un homme apparaît de derrière le comptoir.

"Pour ce que tu viens de dire, je t'offre une double portion de porc grille dans ta prochaine commande.  
-Merci !"

Je soupire devant les gamineries de ce gars pourtant sympathique.

"Je n'ai pas très faim, Naruto…  
-Alleeez ! Je te paye un bol !  
-Enfin Naruto ! Tu viens déjà de t'en enfiler deux !  
-Voyons, Sakura, je vais pas laisser Gaara tout seul ! Je l'accompagne… Kiba, tu nous suis ?"

On se retrouve donc à quatre à manger des ramen à onze heures du matin. Après avoir fini son premier bol, Naruto en recommande un autre derechef, tandis que je discute avec Shino de nos techniques respectives, même si nous n'avons ni l'un ni l'autre grand-chose à dire. Je suis vraiment intrigué par sa maîtrise des insectes, telle la mienne sur le sable. Sauf qu'au lieu d'avoir un démon dans le corps, il a un essaim de punaises…

Il est presque midi lorsque je quitte le stand avec l'intention de m'entraîner. Je parcours les rues de Konoha en direction des terrains d'entraînement, feignant de ne pas remarquer les regards de peur et de dégoût que les passants me jettent a la dérobée.

Quelques rues avant d'arriver au terrain, j'aperçois Tenten et Hyûga Hinata qui se dirigent vers moi sans paraître m'avoir vu. Je me rappelle que je dois parler a Tenten de quelque chose et je me dirige vers elles.

"Tenten ?  
-Oui, Gaara ?  
-Temari m'a donné la… préparation… dont tu lui as donné la recette.  
-Ah ?  
-Et… je voulais te… remercier…  
-Oh … De rien, ça me fait plaisir…"

Elle me sourit. J'ai l'impression que mon ventre se tord sur lui même Je bredouille un au revoir et je me dirige d'un pas peut-être un peu trop rapide vers les terrains.

Hinata regarde le Kazekage s'enfuir comme un voleur.

"Ben dis donc, Tenten, il avait l'air pressé ! Je me demande ce qu'il a… Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Tenten ? Tenten ! Dis, tu m'écoutes ?"

Hinata se rend alors compte que Tenten n'a pas bougé. Elle fixe toujours l'espace a présent vide devant elle, immobile. Ce que Hinata ne peut pas voir, c'est le tourbillon de pensées dans la tête de son amie.  
Tenten se sent toute bizarre, secouée. Son coeur bat de façon étrange, un peu vite, un peu fort. Mais pourquoi ? Juste pour l'avoir regardé dans les yeux, ces yeux sombres et tristes, mais pourtant si beaux…Elle y a vu de la peine, de l'incompréhension, de la solitude et des questions, de nombreuses questions…

"Eho ! La Terre appelle Tenten, tu m'entends ?"

Tenten revient brutalement à la réalité, car Hinata lui secoue le bras.

"Oui, oui, Hinata… Tu disais ?  
-Tu m'a l'air bizarre Tenten ? Tu est sûre que tout va bien ?  
-Oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?"

Son amie la regarde d'un air songeur, prête sûrement a lui déballer une bonne douzaine de raisons pour lesquelles Tenten irait mal, mais elle semble renoncer.

"Rien, laisse tomber… Je voulais te dire quelque chose d'important.  
-Oui ?" A la vue du visage d'Hinata, Tenten sent que c'est VRAIMENT important. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Ben… Je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse…  
-Quoi ? Mais… c'est bien ! Vraiment bien ! Je suis très contente pour toi ! Je peux savoir qui est l'heureux élu ?  
-Heu… c'est… grmll…  
-Désolée, mais j'ai pas entendu.  
-Non, tu vas te moquer !  
-Je vois pas pourquoi ! C'est une chose merveilleuse pour toi !  
-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

-Moi ? Heu…" Raah, piégée. Tenten ne pense jamais être tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un, malgré les efforts répètes de ses amies. "Je… je devine, à voir Sakura quand elle est avec Sasuke.  
-Bon, d'accord… Mais tu ne le répéteras a personne.  
-Personne, compris.  
-Juré ?  
-Je te le jure, Hinata ! Fais-moi confiance !  
-Ben, voila, c'est Kiba."

Tenten est estomaquée. Aucune, AUCUNE fille de Konoha ne s'est jamais intéressée a Kiba, à cause de l'odeur, et de la concurrence d'Akamaru. Et elle n'aurait jamais pu penser qu'Hinata, si timide et réservée qu'elle était à l'époque, ait pu ressentir le moindre sentiment pour son partenaire. Shino, à la rigueur, mais Kiba ?

"Ha bon ? Ben, c'est… génial pour toi ma vieille, sincèrement !  
-Je ne l'avais jamais dit a personne… Je sais que je n'ai aucune chance…  
-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu est très mignonne, Hinata, et tu connais Kiba depuis longtemps, je vois pas ce qui pourrait te retenir !  
-Tu crois ?  
-Mais oui, crois en toi ! Aies confiance, ça devrait aller.  
-Oui… Oui ! Tu as raison ! Mais… Non je n'oserai pas…  
-C'est a toi de voir, ma grande. Sur ce plan, je ne peux pas t'aider.  
-Oui… Merci, Tenten…  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Pour ton soutien, j'ai vraiment l'impression que tu me comprends."

Hinata lui sourit, d'un sourire plein d'espoir et de lumière. Tenten est particulièrement heureuse, car cela fait longtemps qu'elle n'a pas vu Hinata ainsi.

Kiba… Pourquoi pas ?

L'arbre que j'ai choisi pour cible n'est déjà plus qu'un tas de sciure, mais je continue a m'acharner dessus jusqu'a ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien. Je suis en colère, furieux contre moi-même. J'ai été… lamentable… oui c'est le mot… Incapable de dire un mot, j'ai failli oublier la jeune fille qui accompagnait Tenten. Je me sentais si… je ne sais comment le décrire… incontrôlable… Je ne pouvais plus bouger, j'avais du mal a parler, a respirer. Alors je me suis enfui, ENFUI ! Moi qui n'ait jamais eu peur de personne.

Depuis que je suis devenu Kazekage, j'ai pris l'habitude de me contrôler parfaitement. Aucun écart dans ma conduite depuis ma nomination. Et là, brutalement, je me suis senti faible et sans aucun contrôle sur mon corps.

A cette pensée, je me lance a l'assaut d'un nouvel arbre, bien décidé à le transformer en copeaux. Le sable commence à se mouvoir violemment autour de moi, quand j'entends une voix dans mon dos.

" Ça te dirai pas de te battre contre un ninja, au lieu de faire de la menuiserie ?"

Je me retourne brutalement, passablement de mauvaise humeur. Devant moi se trouve l'imbécile qui m'a tiré de ma méditation lors de mon dernier voyage. Il sera parfait pour calmer mes nerfs à vif.

"Te proposes-tu comme adversaire, Uchiwa ?"

Sasuke a un petit sourire :

"J'ai besoin de m'entraîner…  
-D'accord"

Une mini tempête de sable se forme lentement autour de moi.

"Juste une chose…  
-Quoi ?  
-Ne me tue pas, ça pourrait entraîner des problèmes diplomatiques entre Suna et Konoha.  
-Je peux toujours te mettre une raclée.  
-Essaie toujours !"

Le sable se rue sur le ninja de Konoha.

Sakura se balade au hasard des rues de Konoha, au sortir de Ichiraku. Après une bonne heure a écouter les pitreries de Naruto, elle a décidé de partir respirer de l'air libre de toute odeur de chien (à cause de Kiba) ou de ramen.

Le soleil brille dans un ciel d'un bleu très pur, parsemé seulement de quelques nuages blancs. La kunoichi s'imagine parfaitement Shikamaru allongé dans l'herbe, à ne rien faire de l'après- midi.

Elle parcourt Konoha et se demandant où aller par cette belle journée ensoleillée. Elle gravit une petite colline herbeuse et s'allonge sous un arbre. Elle ferme les yeux et commence a penser combien ce serait agréable de faire une petite sieste, quand elle ressent la présence de deux puissants chakras déchaînés non loin d'elle. En se concentrant, elle perçoit que les ninja les possédant ne cherchent pas à se cacher, et qu'ils se trouvent dans la zone réservée à l'entraînement. Il n'y a donc pas lieu de s'inquiéter. Mais son for intérieur la pousse à aller voir ceux qui se battent si furieusement.

La ninja aux chevaux roses se redresse, s'étire longuement, et marche d'un pas tranquille vers le lieu de l'affrontement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se retrouve à la limite de son ancien terrain d'entraînement qu'elle occupait il y a de cela quelques années avec Uzumaki Naruto et Uchiwa Sasuke. Depuis cette époque, bien des choses avaient changé, d'autres étaient restées intactes…

D'après le sable parsemant le sol et se mouvant d'une façon étrange, l'un des adversaires ne peut être un autre que Sabaku no Gaara, le Kazekage de Suna. Il prépare juste a ce moment une meurtrière vague de sable. Face à lui se trouve, sanglant et affaibli… Sasuke ! En le voyant si mal en point, Sakura ne se contrôle plus et hurle :

"NON !!"

Le sable se fige, puis retombe au sol avant de glisser lentement vers la calebasse de Gaara. Sakura se rue vers Sasuke qui s'écroule. Elle rattrape juste avant qu'il ne touche le sol, et l'allonge doucement sur le dos. Concentrant son chakra à l'intérieur de ses mains, elle soigne Sasuke le plus possible. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas fait de missions depuis quelques jours et son niveau de chakra est au plus haut. Les blessures de l'Uchiwa sont heureusement assez superficielles, excepté une au niveau de l'épaule. Elle écarte le tissu de son haut pour examiner la blessure, sale et devant être nettoyée par un médecin. Elle frissonne légèrement au contact de la peau du jeune homme, mais se reprend :

"Calme toi, ne fais pas la gamine… Tu t'es promis de laisser tomber… Il y a plus important !"

Toujours agenouillée, elle se tourne vers le deuxième combattant, immobile une dizaine de mètres plus loin.

"Gaara ? Pourrais-tu transporter Sasuke jusqu'à l'hôpital ? Je n'ai plus assez de force pour ça."

Le ninja de Suna ne répond pas, mais Sakura sent le corps de Sasuke se soulever, porté par une plaque de sable. Elle n'a pas le temps de se rejeter en arrière qu'elle se retrouve plaquée contre le torse du blessé. Aie, ça s'annonce mal. Qu'est-ce qu'il est musclé, Sasuke ! Non ! Arrête, ne fais pas une rechute ! Sakura se redresse et suit Gaara, jusqu'à l'hôpital.

Une fois Sasuke remis aux mains des infirmières de l'hôpital, Sakura retourne voir Gaara qui l'attend a l'extérieur.

"C'est bon, il n'y aura pas de problèmes. Mais tu aurais pu le tuer !

-Bon, c'est pas si grave… Je vais aller prévenir Tsunade-sama que Sasuke s'est blessé a l'entraînement."

Elle se dirige vers les bureaux de l'Hokage, attend un bon quart d'heure que Tsunade se réveille, et lui annonce que Sasuke a été blessé. Godaime soulève un sourcil, moyennement étonnée, et grommelle qu'elle essaiera d'éviter d'envoyer l'Uchiwa en mission pour un petit moment.

Sakura retourne à l'hôpital prendre des nouvelles de son ancien partenaire. Elle le trouve dans une chambre toute blanche et froide, encore endormi. Elle décide de rester à son chevet jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille, s'installe sur une chaise à côté du lit et commence à attendre.


	5. Remors, rendezvous, rencontre

**Chapitre 5 : Remords, rendez-vous, rencontres**

"Aie. J'ai mal."

Le ninja a l'impression d'avoir été découpé en morceaux, en morceaux très fins, qui ont ensuite été recollés. Il ouvre les yeux, il ne voit que du blanc. Puis sa vision se précise et il se rend compte qu'il est dans une chambre d'hôpital immaculée. L'hôpital… Il se souvient juste de son combat, et de la vague de sable. Puis un cri, et tout était devenu noir. Sasuke tourne la tête se rend compte qu'il n'est pas seul dans la chambre. Une kunoichi est endormie au bout de son lit, assise sur une chaise, mais la tête posée sur ses bras croisés. Une voix faible sort de la poitrine du shinobi :

"Sakura…"

Mais Sakura ne se réveille pas. Au final, c'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Sasuke regarde le visage endormi à ses pieds. Sakura s'est vraiment embellie avec les années.

"Oui, se dit-il. Mais maintenant je ne représente plus rien pour elle…"

Il s'était vraiment senti bête lorsqu'il avait commencé à la regarder différemment. A ce moment, elle avait déjà fini de lui courir après, et le traitait en ami, un peu comme elle traitait Naruto. Mais elle était plus distante, et passait plus de temps avec ses amies qu'avec lui. Normal après tout. Il était Iceberg-man et n'avait aucun besoin de compagnie.

Puis il s'était rendu compte que cela lui manquait. La présence de Sakura, ses sourires, sa bonne humeur…. Mais il est trop tard maintenant.

"Ne rêve pas mon gars ! Elle a tourné la page et tu devrais en faire autant ! Je suis persuadé que c'est Neji qui l'intéresse, et puis il y a ce Gaara qui la matait du haut des toits j'en suis sûr ! Si seulement t'avais pas fait l'imbécile en allant prendre des cours particuliers avec Orochimaru, tu n'en serais pas la ! Mais quel idiot !"

Il frappe de son poing contre le matelas. Ça ne fait pas beaucoup de bruit mais ça réveille quand même Sakura qui cligne des yeux et se redresse.

"Ah, Sasuke… Tu es réveillé ?  
-Je crois bien…  
-Je suis soulagée, je n'avais plus de chakra pour te soigner ni assez de force pour te porter donc c'est Gaara qui s'en est chargé !"

"Tu vois ? Oublie ! Tu as laissé passer ta chance il y a de cela des années !"

"J'ai dormi longtemps ?  
-Non, je ne crois pas, on est en plein après-midi. Tu devrais te reposer, je vais prévenir les autres que tu vas bien.  
-Non ! Ne pars pas !"

Sasuke essaie de se relever, mais retombe sur ses oreillers en grimaçant.

"Ne bouge pas, tu n'est pas encore remis !"

"Elle ne s'est pas précipitée pour voir si j'allais bien..."

"C'est juste que…. Non rien… laisse tomber c'est pas très important…  
-Tu es sûr, Sasuke ?  
-Oui c'est bon. J'ai juste besoin de dormir.  
-D'accord, je repasserai, au revoir !"

Elle sort en fermant délicatement la porte.

"Imbécile ! Tu ne l'as même pas remerciée de t'avoir soigné et amené jusqu'ici. Pas étonnant que…"

Sasuke se renfrogne et commence à ruminer dans son lit.

"Vivement que le tournoi commence ! Je vais tous les écraser !  
-Ouais, ouais, c'est ça..."

Après trois bonnes heures d'entraînement intensif, Temari retourne vers le centre du village de Konoha en compagnie de Naruto qui se voit déjà grand vainqueur du tournoi approchant. La cérémonie d'ouverture a lieu dans deux jours et les esprits commencent à s'échauffer au Pays du Feu. Les shinobis s'activent et il ne se passe pas une demi-heure sans que les terrains d'entraînement ne soient occupés. Blessé grièvement par Gaara quelques jours auparavant, il a fallu que Godaime en personne se déplace pour forcer Uchiwa Sasuke à rester au moins trois jours à l'hôpital. Résultat : personne ne se propose comme partenaire d'entraînement du Kazekage. Gaara est parti dans son coin.

"La plupart du temps, on a l'impression qu'il se fiche complètement des autres, mais finalement , c'est juste qu'il est pas très sociable."

Temari sourit en pensant à son petit frère écroulé par terre dans ce bar. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Ça lui fait extrêmement plaisir de voir que Gaara commence à regarder les autres et à se faire des amis. Il s'entend assez bien avec Naruto, surtout pour ce que leur combat a représenté pour lui. Bien sûr il est resté encore asocial un bout de temps, il ne lui a pas sauté au cou, avec Kankurô, en leur faisant plein de bisous, mais il s'est lentement amélioré, d'abord en répondant par un grognement le matin quand on lui dit bonjour, puis en nous regardant, et récemment il leur a même grommelé un "'Jour...". Grand progrès !

Ça lui fait du bien de venir ici, à Konoha, car comme les gens ne le connaissent pas très bien, ils n'ont pas trop d'a priori (même si on s'est rendu célèbres pour avoir essayé de détruire Konoha en utilisant le Shukaku, mais bon, on leur a fait comprendre que c'était un ordre et que ça n'avait rien de personnel, donc les ninjas au moins sont aimables). A Suna, ça fait près de 17 ans que tous les habitants, ninjas y compris, ont appris à le craindre comme l'arme secrète ultime du village du sable. Même si, depuis qu'il a été nommé Kazekage, (le plus jeune de l'histoire de notre village !) les choses ont commencé à changer.

En fait, Gaara s'en fiche un peu d'être chef du village, ce qui compte pour lui c'est de gagner de la valeur aux yeux des habitants de Suna, non en temps qu'arme, mais en temps que Kazekage du Pays du Vent. Maintenant, les ninjas commencent à le respecter plus qu'à le craindre, mais c'est sûr qu'il n'y a jamais de problèmes de discipline quand Gaara est dans le coin ! Il n'est pas aimé comme l'était Sandaime, ou comme le sera peut-être Rokudaime, car le respect qu'on lui porte découle de la crainte, mais il se débrouille bien comme chef, même s'il a régulièrement besoin de se "défouler" pendant une mission de rang A ou S.

"Teeemaaariii ? Tu me réponds alors ?  
-Hein ? Quoi ?  
-Je t'invite au resto pour fêter ma victoire proche !"

Temari regarde Naruto d'un air un peu étonné, même si elle commence à s'attendre à tout avec lui...

"Réfléchissons un peu... Qui cuisine ce soir ? C'est Gaara qui s'y colle et j'aime pas le sable qui me grince entre les dents en ce moment donc je vais en profiter pour me faire un bon dîner !"

"Oui c'est bon si tu veux.  
-Super ! Tiens salut Shika !"

La tête d'ananas endormie et râleuse arrive par une rue transversale. Ce qu'il peut l'énerver ce type, à s'intéresser à rien.

"M'appelle pas comme ça Naruto !  
- T'es prêt pour le tournoi ! Je vais t'écraser !  
-Je te rappelle que j'y participe pas. C'est chiant...  
-Roo pourquoi ?  
-Parce que je vais devoir me battre contre des filles, et que ça va me fatiguer..."

"Ils commencent sérieusement à m'échauffer les oreilles avec leur conversation macho en faisant comme si je n'étais pas là. Je m'en vais te les..."

"Hé le malpoli ! Arrête d'être sexiste !  
-Hein ? Malpoli moi ?  
-Ça te dit quelque chose de dire bonjour à quelqu'un quand tu le vois pour la première fois de la journée ?  
-Non, rien du tout."

"Il m'énerve, il m'énerve..."

"Bon, tu me saoule, Nara. On se retrouve à quelle heure, Naruto ?  
-Je passe te prendre chez toi à 8 heures ça te va ?  
-Pas de problème ! Salut Naruto !  
-Vous allez où ?  
-Ça t'intéresse, Nara ?  
-Au resto !  
-Mon pauvre Naruto, tu va devoir te la coltiner toute la soirée. Galère...  
-Ok, c'est bon mon gars, si t'as rien d'autre à dire que des trucs désagréables, ça sert à rien de rester !  
-Je fais ce que je veux, la rue est à tout le monde.  
-Si tu y es, je préfère la quitter, cette rue. A ce soir, Naruto !"

Temari tourne les talons et s'éloigne d'un pas un peu théâtral. Non mais quand même !

"Quelle journée ! Épuisante et bien remplie ! Comme je les aime..."

Ino se laisse tomber sur son lit de tout son long. Elle sort de la douche après un long entraînement en compagnie de Shikamaru et Chôji, on ne change pas une bonne équipe... Elle travaille comme d'habitude à sa technique héréditaire, ils en tous une dans leur équipe et y consacrent au moins la moitié de leur entraînement. Enfin... surtout Ino et Chôji car Shikamaru est plus souvent allongé dans l'herbe à regarder les nuages. Il dit qu'il s'en fiche, qu'il a déjà la technique de manipulation et d'étranglement de l'ombre et que ça lui suffit. La chose qu'il a à améliorer, c'est son endurance et "Galère, ça me fatigue..." En ce moment, Ino le trouve un peu plus motivé, c'est infime, mais il est de bonne humeur, moins râleur et plus aimable. Et ça, ce n'est pas peu dire !

"A table, Ino !"

La jeune fille soupire car elle se sent vraiment bien dans son lit et n'a vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas envie d'en sortir. Mais son père ne va pas être content donc elle se résigne, se relève, s'étire et descend dans la salle à manger. Elle s'attable avec ses parents et commence à manger. Ses parents discutent de choses et d'autres, à propos du village, puis son père lui pose des questions sur ses dernières missions. Estimant que son mari a déjà assez parlé, la mère d'Ino se rapproche d'elle :

"Alors ma grande, quand vas-tu te décider à nous ramener un gentil garçon à la maison ?  
-Oh maman, tu m'embêtes avec ça, laisse moi tranquille, ce sont mes affaires que je sache !  
-Oh je sais ce que c'est ! J'ai eu ton âge, tu sais !  
-Maman !  
-Oui je suis d'accord avec toi ! Inoichi, tu veux bien débarrasser la table ?"

Sous-entendu : Va dans la cuisine et restes-y, s'il te plait.

"Bon, ma chérie, raconte moi tout.  
-Mais maman il n'y a rien !"

Ce qui est absolument exact. Depuis qu'elle a arrêté de courir après Sasuke, rien, et elle ne s'en plaint pas. Pas le temps, pas l'envie, c'est trop compliqué... Sasuke, c'était différent, un amour de jeunesse, mais peut-on aimer vraiment à 8 ans ? C'était aussi de l'esprit de compétition face à Sakura. Ce même esprit de compétition qui lui a fait perdre sa meilleure amie pendant des années. Quel gâchis, pour un garçon...

Maintenant, c'est plus simple. Ino s'est rapprochée de Sakura, elles sont toutes les deux célibataires et clament toutes les deux avoir tiré la page sur le descendant Uchiwa. Encore que pour Sakura, ce soit moins sûr. Ino ne le dira pas à ses autres amies, par respect pour Sakura, mais la blessure de son amie est encore assez récente et peine à se refermer. Elle se refuse à l'avouer, mais Sasuke est beaucoup plus dur à oublier pour elle que pour Ino. Elle n'a jamais cessé de tenir à lui, de l'attendre après son départ et d'espérer son retour.

"Peut-être mais pas pour certains garçons de Konoha qui te tournent autour !  
-Ce n'est pas réciproque !  
-Ça je te crois bien ! Ça me rappelle le jour où j'ai rencontré ton père ! J'étais à l'hôpital, en visite à mon petit ami de l'époque, quand on a amené un ninja en sale état, plein de sang, qui beuglait qu'il allait très bien et qu'il n'avait pas fini sa mission. Un vrai désastre ! C'était ton père, entouré de Chôze et Shikaku. Sur le moment , je l'ai trouvé absolument sans savoir-vivre, sans aucun bon sens, bref inintéressant !  
-Tu l'a cru un bon bout de temps !"

Inoichi vient de rentrer silencieusement dans la salle, apparemment amusé par le tour que prend la conversation entre filles.

"J'ai du la courtiser pendant des mois avant qu'elle ne daigne me regarder. En parallèle, je cassais la figure à ses petits copains, ça me défoulait.  
-Et puis finalement, je n'ai pu QUE faire attention à lui. Il me plaisait beaucoup, dès le début mais je ne l'admettais pas. Pour mes amis, c'était juste un gars collant mais moi, j'aimais son humour...  
-Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit !  
-Mon chéri, une femme sait garder des secrets, elle ne raconte pas tout. Tu vois Ino, ton père était persuadé que je ne faisais pas attention à lui, alors que je le cherchais du regard en arrivant dans un bar, que j'allais aux endroits qu'il fréquentait... En amour, on ne voit jamais les sentiments que la personne qu'on aime éprouve pour nous. Aveuglé par les nôtres, on ne remarque pas ces petits détails qui nous combleraient de bonheur si on en avait conscience.

-Tu comprendra le jour où ça t'arrivera, ou plutôt où ça te tombera dessus, sans prévenir...  
-On verra bien, bonne nuit maman, bonne nuit p'pa.  
-Bonne nuit Ino, dors bien."

Elle se dirige vers la porte mais au dernier moment se retourne.

"Maman ?  
-Mmm?  
-Quand est-ce que tu as su que Papa c'était le bon ?  
-Je ne sais pas... on le sent... Je crois que c'est le jour où le l'ai regardé en me disant : 'Mince, cet homme, je l'aime...' A ce moment, il m'a regardée, et j'ai vu la même chose dans ses yeux."

"Merci, Naruto, j'ai passé une excellente soirée.  
-Moi aussi, Temari !"

Naruto lui adresse un sourire lumineux auquel elle répond. Tous les deux, ils se ressemblent, de la motivation, de l'optimisme et de la bonne humeur. Temari a passé une soirée très relaxante, à plaisanter avec Naruto sur tout et rien.

"Je te raccompagne ?  
-Si tu veux."

Ils marchent quelques minutes côte à côte sans rien dire. Arrivés chez la délégation de Suna, ils s'arrêtent sur le seuil, un peu gênés, sans savoir quoi dire. Puis Temari se lance :

"Bon, ben, bonne nuit Naruto !"

Elle se détourne pour ouvrir la porte, mais Naruto la retient par le bras.

"Attends, moi je t'ai pas dit bonsoir."

Il l'enlace, rapproche son visage du sien. Mais Temari le repousse.

"Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? T'as trop bu ?  
-Non ! Pourquoi tu me dis ça, je te plais pas ?  
-Non."

Réponse nette et claire. Mais peut-être un peu sèche, donc elle nuance.

"Je t'aime bien, tu es un bon copain, mais c'est tout, tu comprends ?  
-Ouais, ouais, t'en fais pas... Oublie ça !  
-Sûr ?  
-Oui."

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvre et une kunoichi apparaît derrière le battant.

"Oh, désolée, Temari-san, je ne voulais pas vous importuner.  
-Ce n'est rien Siam, ce jeune homme allait partir. Et laisse tomber le -san, ça me vieillit.  
-J'essaierai, Temari-san.  
-Où vas-tu ?  
-Me balader au clair de lune, elle est magnifique ce soir, c'est très romantique.  
-Ce le serait encore plus avec quelqu'un pour l'admirer. Je te laisse alors, je vais me coucher. A demain, Naruto. Naruto ?"

Raide comme une statue, l'aspirant Hokage ne respire plus, ne bouge plus.  
Siam s'éloigne d'un pas leste. Temari secoue un peu Naruto.

"Dis, Temari, c'était qui, ça ?  
-Ça, c'était Siam, une des ninjas parmi les trois venus représenter Suna. Pourquoi ?  
-Elle est... très jolie.  
-Je sais et tu n'es pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué. Mais ne te fais pas trop d'illusions, elles ne lâche son épée que pour sa dague ou son poignard.  
-Ah... ouais... Mais, revenons au premier sujet de discussion, si ce n'est pas moi, alors qui ?  
-Comment ça ? Mais personne ! Et d'ailleurs, ça ne te regarde pas !  
-Ha ha ! Si ça ne me regarde pas, c'est qu'il y a bien quelqu'un !  
-Non, je te dis !  
-Tu mens très mal Temari, tu es toute rouge.  
-Mais, mais ! Bon... d'accord... Je vais te le dire, approche. En fait c'est..."

La lune est totalement pleine ce soir, elle trône dans le ciel étoilé, ronde et blanche, éclairant d'un éclat presque aveuglant les toits de Konoha. La ville est endormie, excepté les quelques sentinelles des postes de garde surveillant les abords du village. Ce soir, je me sens bien, Ichibi est endormi. Mais ce soir, je me pose des questions, simples, mais si importantes.

Je change... Je le sens... Lentement, doucement, je commence à prendre en compte ceux qui m'entourent, ce qu'ils pensent et ressentent. Et cela me change. En bien ou en mal, je ne saurais le dire. Ça me semble une faiblesse. Il est plus facile de se protéger seul sans avoir besoin de surveiller les autres. Mais, en même temps... Je sais que je n'accepterais pas qu'un ennemi fasse du mal à Temari ou Kankurô. Ils ont beau être casse-pieds tous les deux, je ne peux pas les laisser tuer sans rien dire. J'ai une responsabilité vis-à-vis d'eux, en tant que Kazekage de Suna. Mais maintenant, c'est aussi en tant que membre de leur famille, et de leur équipe pendant plusieurs années.

Cet attachement, je ne sais le définir, le décrire... Certes, je ne suis plus le démon au coeur de sable de Suna, qui ne me bats que pour moi et n'aime que moi. Maintenant, je me bats pour mon village, pour Suna. Mais pour ce qui est d'aimer, peut-on parler d'amour pour Temari et Kankurô ? Le mot me semble trop fort pour le définir. Je ne sais pas... je ne sais plus... Les choses immuables qui ont fait ma vie pendant 12 ans ont brutalement été brisées et commencées à être reconstruites depuis. Cela fait cinq ans que la guerre contre Konoha a eu lieu, mais cela me semble si court. Le temps passe de plus en plus vite, comme le vent dans le désert, lors des tempêtes de sable. Les années ont passé, j'ai été nommé Kazekage, évité de nouveaux assassins... A voir Temari, cela semble si facile de changer : elle s'est fait plein d'amis à Konoha, et y habiterait à temps plein si elle pouvait le décider. Kankurô aussi s'est rapproché de Naruto et d'Inuzuka Kiba.

Mais, moi, je ne peux pas...


	6. Révélations et coups fourrés

Chapitre 6 : Révélations et coups fourrés

"Mon poing dans ta gueule si tu continues avec ça !"

Temari hurle de toute la force de ses poumons dans l'oreille de Naruto, puis lui envoie un bon coup d'éventail, pour lui apprendre à se mêler de ses affaires. Laissant le shinobi avec son vol plané, elle rentre dans chez elle en claquant la porte, et massacrant quelques meubles au passage, histoire que tous les ninjas de Suna soient au courant de son état. Kankurô sort de sa chambre, l'air hagard et endormi, Karasu à ses côtés.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Une attaque ?  
-Non, je suis de mauvaise humeur !"

Temari fracasse la porte de sa chambre en la refermant.

Il n'y a pas que Gaara qui fasse peur quand il est en colère.

"Yahaaaa, c'est le jour du tournoi ! Vite, vite ! Il ne faut pas que je sois en retard !"

Lee saute dans tous les sens, donne des coups de poing dans le vide et crie sans discontinuer. Et cela dure depuis trois jours. Entre deux séries de pompes bien sûr. Tenten trouve ça amusant mais cette agitation permanente fatigue Neji, qui a besoin de calme pour se concentrer. Mais rien n'entame l'enthousiasme de Lee. Alors le jour même...

"Lee, tu ne voudrais pas te calmer un peu ? On a encore deux heures avant le début du tournoi…"

Lee se retourne en pointant sur lui un doigt accusateur.

"Je te reconnais bien là, mon éternel rival. Tu veux empêcher que je sois au top de ma forme pour le tournoi, car tu as peur de perdre ! Mais la fougue de la jeunesse est en moi, je ne peux pas perdre ! Comme dit Gaï-senseï…"

Laissant Lee à son monologue qui promet d'être très, très long, Neji s'éloigne du terrain d'entraînement, en direction de l'Arène de Konoha. Le voyant partir, Lee le rejoint, tout en continuant à parler sans s'arrêter.

Neji le regarde e esquisse un sourire : ça lui arrive de plus en plus souvent. Pourtant, il y a quelques années, il n'aurait jamais imaginé être aussi proche de quelqu'un qu'il le serait de Lee. Il était devenu au fil du temps son meilleur ami, avec qui il passait de nombreuses heures, à s'entraîner. Dire qu'à leur première rencontre, Neji avait méprisé Lee à cause de ses idées et de ses rêves...

Il avait été élevé dans la haine de la famille principale des Hyûga et cette idée avait été renforcée par l'injustice qu'il avait vue dans sa famille. Lui, le « génie » avait refusé d'admettre que la vie pouvait être choisie, et pas subie. On lui avait toujours dit que le destin décidait de toute chose, et que rien ne pouvait s'y opposer. Et il l'avait cru.

Puis il avait combattu un genin. Un petit blondinet qui lui avait juré qu'il changerait la hiérarchie des Hyûga s'il devenait Hokage. Et Naruto ne faisait jamais de promesses en l'air. Il les tenait toutes, après des mois parfois, mais il les tenait. Il avait ramené Sasuke de chez Orochimaru, il avait même pensé à l'anniversaire de Sakura sans se tromper de date. Il l'avait promis, il le ferait. Il suffisait d'attendre.

Mais surtout, Neji avait changé de façon de penser. Il croyait maintenant à l'avenir, et donc apprenait à s'ouvrir aux autres Ça avait commencé avec ses partenaires : Tenten et Lee. Lee qui était devenu son ami le plus proche. Un ami bruyant et casse-pieds, mais un ami quand même, sur lequel on pouvait compter quelles que soient les circonstances. Et Tenten toujours là, toujours motivée, toujours positive. Excellente combattante, intelligente et stratège reconnue. C'était un atout de l'avoir dans leur équipe.

Ils ont passé tant de temps ensemble que leur équipe est parmi les plus soudée de Konoha. Leurs missions sont souvent un succès, ce qui n'est pas surprenant. Lee, devenu expert en Taijustu, s'améliore en lancer d'armes grâce à Tenten, toujours là pour l'aider. Lee qui n'a pas cessé d'être agaçant et bavard, toujours à fantasmer sur Sakura, malgré les messages clairs qu'elle lui envoie (parmi les coups de poing…). Bref, la vie ne change pas, le temps passe… Le ciel est bleu aujourd'hui…

Un peu plus loin, autre part, toujours dans Konoha…

"AAAaaahhhh, je le trouve paaaaaaaas !"

Boum ! Crac !

"C'est bon, Siam, calme-toi ! On est pas en retard, loin de là… Relax…"

Mais comme la kunoichi continue de s'activer en renversant tout, son compagnon la choppe par les bras pour qu'elle s'arrête.

"Maieuh ! Lâche-moi, Kosui ! Il faut absolument que je le retrouve ! Sinon je pourrais pas y arriver !  
-Relax, j'ai dit ! Ça va aller…"

Mais Siam se dégage et recommence à farfouiller sans se préoccuper de son partenaire qui semble abandonner le combat et s'assoie dans un fauteuil en se demandant comment les filles peuvent être aussi survoltées. Il admire le spectacle de Siam qui met la chambre sens dessus dessous. Siam est de taille moyenne, avec des formes généreuses et de longs cheveux bruns attachés en demi-catogan. Survoltée ou si calme que ç'en est agaçant, elle est totalement imprévisible. C'est soit "zen attitude" ou bien "stress total". Là, c'est stress total.

Kosui soupire en se grattant la tête. Il connaît Siam depuis pas mal de temps, (ça va bien faire 5 ans et des poussières) mais cette fille l'étonne toujours. Capable de tout et (surtout) de n'importe quoi, elle est néanmoins une extraordinaire partenaire de combat. Mais là elle n'est pas si extraordinaire que ça, à quatre pattes à chercher sous le lit...

A ce moment, un troisième protagoniste entre dans la chambre. Une jeune femme dans les 18 ans, en tenue de combat, de courts cheveux blonds et un air amusé par la situation.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ENCORE ??  
-Ah, Taika ! Sauve-moi ! Est-ce que tu sais où est mon katana ?  
-Lequel ?  
-Mais tu sais bien lequel ! Le grand, avec un fourreau marron et noir !  
-Ah, celui-là ? Ben oui, je te l'avais emprunté pour couper ma viande."

...silence... calme avant la tempête...

"QUOOIII !!"

Ah, la tempête arrive...

"Mais tu sais bien qu'il est très précieux celui-là ! Comment as-tu osé ? Je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens de te...  
-Précieux ? Il est vieux, moche et lourd, c'est tout !  
-N'insulte pas mon katana, tu veux ? Je te préviens...  
-Viens me voir si t'es une femme !"

Crêpage de chignon. Kosui essaye (un peu) de les séparer, mais il se fait rembarrer donc il n'insiste pas.

"Pfff, vous êtes fatigantes les filles..."

Les deux se retournent en bloc.

"T'as dit quelque chose ?  
-Non, non, rien..."

Dix minutes plus tard, la situation n'ayant pas changé d'un poil -il a vraiment des coéquipières très têtues...- Kosui s'endort à moitié dans son fauteuil quand Siam a l'intelligence de revenir à l'origine du problème

"Alors, il est où ?  
-Ton katana ? Tiens, le voilà."

Kosui voit une éclaircie et se lance.

"Bon, les filles, on va peut-être en rester là... On a encore plus d'une heure avant le tournoi et Temari-san n'est pas encore réveillée alors...  
-N'ETAIT pas encore réveillée !"

La porte de la chambre des shinobis s'ouvre sur une Temari échevelée et passablement énervée. Les trois ninjas se raidissent, au garde-à-vous.

"J'ai eu une TRES mauvaise soirée, j'ai mal dormi, et je peux pas faire la grasse mat' parce que vous avez décidé de vous disputer pour une arme. Ça me met franchement en colère !  
-Mais, Temari-san...  
-Je veux rien savoir ! Et pas de -san !"

Elle ressort en claquant la porte, faisant trembler les murs...

Soupir de soulagement général...

"Galère..."

Entraîné par Ino, Shikamaru se dirige à pas traînants vers l'arène de Konoha.

"Pourquoi je dois y aller ?"

Ino lui adresse un sourire lumineux.

"Il faut aller encourager nos amis !  
-Ils s'en sortent aussi bien sans nous..  
-Oui mais après ils nous en voudront si on y va pas !  
-Qui nous en voudra ?  
-Ben Tenten ! C'est ta meilleure amie, je crois ?  
-Et alors ?  
-Ralaaa, t'as aucun sens de l'amitié Shika !  
-M'appelle pas comme ça... Ça m'énerve...  
-Rien à dire, t'es vraiment saoûlant parfois...  
-Toi aussi, c'est génétique, tu es une fille !  
-Retire ce que t'as dit !  
-Non.  
-Tu te trouveras jamais une copine, mon pauv' Shika...  
-Je me porte très bien sans !  
-Pfff..."

Ils arrivent enfin à l'arène, même si Shikamaru a essayé plusieurs fois de s'échapper... Ils trouvent des places au milieu des gradins, près de Kiba et Akamaru, accompagnés de Chôji, un paquet de chips en main.

Tsunade s'avance au centre de son balcon.

"Bienvenue à tous. J'ouvre officiellement ce tournoi amical de Konoha ! Des matchs à un contre un opposeront des ninjas choisis au hasard, compatriotes ou non ! Que les combats commencent !"

Elle se rassoit, et apparaît au centre de l'arène Hatake Kakashi

"Et mince, pourquoi s'est sur moi que c'est tombé ? Je voulais participer moi.."

"Premier combat : Anato Siam contre Nara Shikamaru."

Shikamaru se redresse brutalement.

"Hé c'est quoi ce truc ? Je me suis pas inscrit !"

Il voit dans les gradins des participants Naruto qui lui fait un clin d'oeil.

"Je vais le tuer !!"

Ino rattrape de justesse Shikamaru avant que celui-ci ne perpètre un meurtre.

"Lâche-moi Ino ! Je vais le tuer !  
-D'accord."

Elle le lâche et, emporté par son élan, il va se jeter contre la barrière d'appui. Il sent qu'on l'empoigne à bras-le-corps, pour l'entraîner dans l'arène. Il tourne la tête, voit Kiba qui lui adresse un immense sourire.

"Bonne chance Shikamaru !"

Et il l'abandonne au milieu du sable qui tapisse le sol.

"Et galère, pourquoi je dois toujours me battre contre des filles ?"


	7. Le sable fend l'air de l'arène

Chapitre 7 : Le sabre fend l'air de l'arène

Shikamaru se redresse, époussetant la poussière accrochée à son pantalon. Il ne PEUT tout simplement pas se battre. Il n'est pas en tenue de combat, n'a ni ses shurikens, ni ses kunaïs. Même un Kakashi endormi peut comprendre ça !

"Shikamaru, Siam, êtes-vous prêts ?  
-Kakashi, je ne peux pas me battre. Je n'étais pas sensé participer. Enfin, vous me connaissez ! Vous m'imaginez sérieusement faire ça volontairement ? C'est saoûlant..."

Kakashi lève un sourcil. C'est sûr que c'est bizarre. Mais il est clairement indiqué que Shikamaru prend part au tournoi. Cas de force majeur. Il faut avertir l'Hokage.

Il grimpe dans la tribune de Tsunade-sama, et l'informe de la situation.

"Que faut-il faire ?  
-Mais j'en sais rien moi ! On ne peut pas le forcer à combattre ?  
-Non.  
-Mais on a quand même mis trois heures à organiser ce fichu tournoi. On va pas tout chambouler maintenant !"

Le spectacle de Tsunade en tenue officielle d'Hokage, fulminant et marchant en tous sens dans sa tribune est assez comique mais Kakashi réussit à garder une certaine apparence de sérieux (c'est pas trop dur avec son masque). Finalement, Tsunade se rapproche de lui et lui dit avec un petit sourire mauvais.

"Tu vas aller voir ce fauteur de trouble, et tu vas lui dire ça..."

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique, cet arbitre ? Ralalaa ces gens de Konoha, aucune discipline, aucun respect..."

De son côté de l'arène, Siam commence à s'impatienter. Elle s'est préparée avec soin, a attaché les cheveux avec deux élastiques différents, au cas où l'un d'eux se casserait, affûté son katana pendant une demi-heure... Et là, l'arbitre la plante au milieu du terrain. Son adversaire a l'air blasé, il s'est carrément fait porter dans l'arène. Il a vraiment pas l'air d'un ninja, pas la tenue, pas la volonté... Il avait marmonné un truc du genre : "Je suis pas inscrit..." Quelle stupidité...

Le combat, pour elle, c'est un plaisir. Se mesurer aux autres, se surpasser et épuiser toutes ses forces, c'est sa façon de s'entraîner. Depuis toute jeune, elle avait été fascinée par les épées, les sabres, les katanas... C'était devenu son style de combat. Un Taijustu spécial basé presque uniquement sur les armes blanches. Elle avait eu quelques problèmes lors de son apprentissage, car elle blessait souvent ses partenaires d'entraînement. Et puis son senseï avait pensé à entourer ses lames de chakra, mais à fonction protectrice. Ainsi elle pouvait pratiquer son Taijustu sans risque pour Kosui et Taika. Elle était loin d'être bonne dans tous les domaines, mais travaillait avec enthousiasme quel que soit le sujet. Et ce jusqu'à ce jour.

Ce n'est pas le goût du sang qui la pousse à s'améliorer et se battre. Elle aime se battre parce que "C'est fun !" L'excitation du combat, l'air électrique, les décharges de puissances ressenties, l'adrénaline qui te prend au coeur et le fait battre à une vitesse effrénée...

C'est pourquoi elle ne peut pas comprendre ce gars devant elle, avec sa tête d'ananas et son air ennuyé. Elle est venue pour se battre et on ne pourra pas l'en empêcher.

"Ah tiens, le voilà de retour. C'est pas trop tôt !"

En effet l'épouvantail gris est redescendu de la tribune officielle, l'air embarrassé. Il s'approche de l'autre concurrent et lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille. Celui-ci prend une légère teinte verdâtre, ce qui renforce la comparaison avec l'ananas. Il jette un regard horrifié à l'arbitre, qui lui répond par un air compatissant.

"Bon, c'est quand vous voulez !"

Les deux endormis se retournent vers elle, apparemment surpris par son dynamisme.

"Oui, il faut démarrer... Hanato Siam, Nara Shikamaru..."

Siam dégaine son katana dans un doux sifflement.

"...Commencez !"

La ninja de Suna commence à tourner autour de Shikamaru, qui la voit arborer un sourire ravi. Elle a l'air vraiment motivée, ça le fatigue d'avance.

Il observe attentivement la kunoichi qui se déplace à pas souples et assurés.

"Le fourreau de son sabre est vieux et usé, preuve qu'elle l'utilise depuis longtemps et qu'il lui est familier. La lame est, au contraire, impeccablement nettoyée et affûtée. Elle a du passer du temps à s'en occuper. Elle a donc entre les mains une arme qu'elle connaît parfaitement et qui lui correspond. Elle a commencé à se déplacer dès le début du combat : c'est une combattante prudente. Elle ne me connaît pas, mais elle commence à me jauger pour voir mes faiblesses. Elle pose ses pieds de façon légère et stable sur le sol. A sa façon de tenir son arme, c'est probablement son style de combat principal, donc beaucoup d'entraînement en Taijustu et par conséquent une grande rapidité. Galère, ça va être dur de l'avoir..."

Shikamaru soupire profondément et sors un kunaï de l'étui de sa cuisse droite. Il tombe toujours sur des filles. Toujours. Kin Tsuchi et Temari lors de l'examen Chûnin, Sakura et Ino pendant le dernier tournoi... Ça en devient chiant... Mais il faut faire avec, et la menace de Tsunade l'empêche de se défiler. Un combat sérieux...

"Galère..."

"Puisqu'il ne se décide pas, j'y vais !"

Siam rompt son cercle et avance rapidement vers son adversaire, le sabre bas, effleurant le sol. Elle feinte à droite et relève brusquement son katana, dans un mouvement montant. Shikamaru évite et saute en arrière. Siam recule et reprend sa ronde d'observation.

"Mine de rien, il est rapide."

Une dizaine de secondes plus tard, Siam tente une nouvelle approche. Elle rétrécit son cercle, tout en gardant une distance de sécurité.

"Il n'ose pas pendre l'initiative. Donc, ce n'est pas un pro du Taijustu. Genjustu ou Ninjustu ?"

"Kage mane no justu !"

Une ombre jaillit de celle de son adversaire, se ruant vers elle. Logiquement, il n'y a rien à craindre des ombres mais, par prudence, elle bat en retraite quelques mètres plus loin. Du fond de son cerveau remontent des souvenirs enfouis. La voix de son professeur à l'académie, en cours d'histoire des clans.

"...ilisent des ombres pour le combat. Le clan Nara, spécialisé dans l'immobilisation à distance des adversaires..."

"Nara ! C'est de ce clan que doit venir ce gars. Donc, pas touche aux ombres... Pour une fois que j'ai écouté en cours !"

Manque de chance, l'arène est parsemée d'ombres dans la périphérie, seul le centre est ensoleillé. Mais Shikamaru, elle le voit, n'a ni shurikens ni kunaï pour se défendre. Donc il suffit qu'elle se tienne éloignée des ombres pour l'avoir.

"Allez ma fille ! Fais marcher ta cervelle ! Comment avoir un gars qui manipule les ombres lorsqu'il y en a plein autour ?"

Elle continue à cogiter. D'un, elle n'est vraiment bonne qu'au Taijustu, donc au corps à corps, et de deux, l'autre ninja se bat à distance avec des ombres. Donc elle doit être assez rapide pour le toucher avant qu'il ne puisse effectuer son sceau. Hors, tout à l'heure, il a été si rapide qu'elle ne l'a pas vu.

"Bon, on essaie encore !"

Elle l'attaque de gauche cette fois, la lame au niveau de l'épaule, pointe en avant. Arrivée à portée, elle se fend. L'adversaire esquive à nouveau, mais pas assez vite. La lame lui érafle la jambe, traçant une fente dans son pantalon.

"Touché !"

A peine réceptionné, Shikamaru forme son sceau et active son justu. L'ombre vole vers Siam et la rate peu. Leste comme un chat, elle réussit à se replier à temps.

"C'est bon, j'ai compris le principe..."

Alors qu'elle se délecte de sa victoire prochaine, le chûnin disparaît. Siam tourne rapidement sur elle-même, le cherchant des yeux.

"Ah saleté ! Il a compris ma tactique alors il se cache dans les arbres. Il va falloir que je le déloge.. Ah oui ! La technique de Kosui ! Mais d'abord, je dois le retrouver !"

"Ah galère, cette fille est vraiment rapide. Sur ce coup, j'ai eu chaud ! C'est vraiment pas passé loin."

Shikamaru grimace, tout en serrant le bandage de fortune qu'il s'est mis autour de la jambe.

"Cette fille sait se battre. Ca va être du sérieux. Je vais pas pouvoir l'avoir simplement avec la manipulation des ombres. Il faut que je l'immobilise... Mais comment ?"

Caché dans un arbre bordant l'arène, il observe du coin de l'oeil la kunoichi survoltée qui farfouille tout autour d'un air assuré. Elle sent déjà la fin du combat. Elle est assez rapide pour éviter Kage Mane no Justu, et sa lame est si leste qu'il est extrêmement dur de l'éviter. Et quand on est pas assez rapide, ça fait mal.

Alors qu'il est occupé à réfléchir à un plan pour attraper cette anguille en face de lui, une voix tonitruante s'élève :

"Allez Shikamaru ! Bouge-toi un peu espèce de macho flemmard ! T'es plus mou qu'une limace, tu vas te faire battre !"

"Et galère, mais faites-la taire !"

Mais il se doute bien que personne ne va oser empêcher la soeur du Kazekage de s'égosiller sur ses adversaires. Alors il ferme son esprit et se concentre.

"Elle a forcément un point faible..."

Kakashi commence à trouver le temps long. Ça fait bien dix minutes qu'il ne se passe absolument rien. Enfin, la kunoichi de Suna taillade les buissons et les arbres en cherchant Shikamaru, tandis que le ninja de Konoha se cache en élaborant un plan pour avoir Siam, il en est persuadé. Connaissant Shikamaru, ça peut être très court ou très long. Reste à voir si Siam va le trouver avant ou après qu'il ait achevé son plan.

Pauvre Shikamaru. Sans armes, sans préparation mentale, ça ne va pas être facile... Mais il sait se débrouiller, c'est un grand garçon. Il va sûrement concocter un plan surprenant, exploitant les failles de son adversaires... Ça risque d'être intéressant, finalement...


	8. Feu et Sable

**Chapitre 8 : Feu et sable**

Seul dans un coin de la tribune réservée aux participants, je pense. J'observe le combat qui se déroule sous mes yeux, sentant l'excitation monter en moi, à mesure que je pressens que mon propre combat approche. Déjà, le premier affrontement est sur le point de s'achever, je le sens. Comme une tension dans l'air environnant, qui en devient oppressant.

Sur le sable de l'arène virevolte une jeune femme armée d'un sabre. Plus loin, caché dans la ramure d'un arbre, je sens Nara Shikamaru qui se concentre. Faites qu'ils se dépêchent !

"Bon, c'est parti."

Malgré les cris intermittents de Temari, Shikamaru a réussit à élaborer un plan. Il va l'avoir, il en est persuadé. Il a normalement 73 pour cent de chances de réussir. C'est suffisant.

Il détache son bandeau de son bras.

Les choses sérieuses commencent.

--

"Alors trouillard, tu viens te battre ?"

Lassée de tourner en rond sans réussir à dénicher le shinobi, (qui s'était bigrement bien caché) Siam essaie de provoquer son adversaire verbalement. Et... ça marche pas du tout...

Mais tout à coup, elle perçoit un mouvement furtif sur sa gauche.

"C'est lui !"

Aussitôt elle enclenche la technique enseignée par son coéquipier.

"Katon, Goukakyû no Justu !"

Elle inspire, puis crache une boule de feu vers l'endroit d'où elle a senti le mouvement. A travers la fumée et les arbres calcinés, elle aperçoit une silhouette esquivant avec peine l'attaque enflammée. Aussitôt, elle se rue sur Shikamaru, la pointe de son sabre rasant le sol. Arrivée à portée, elle lance un rapide mouvement montant.

Mais le shinobi bloque l'attaque ! En se dissipant, la fumée dévoile le stratagème du ninja de Konoha. Sa paume protégée par la partie métallique de son bandeau, il a arrêté de sa main gauche la lame meurtrière de Suna.

"Quoi, il a réussi à stopper mon attaque ?"

Shikamaru ne lui laisse pas le temps de réfléchir. Appuyant de toutes ses forces sur la lame, il la plaque au sol. Siam, toujours agrippée à la poignée, suit le mouvement. Mais d'un coup de pied, il arrache le sabre des mains de la kunoichi, et celui-ci va rouler sur le sol quelques mètres plus loin.

"Kage Mane no Justu !"

Siam se crispe et essaie de battre en retraite. Mais l'ombre la rattrape.

"Saleté ! Je suis trop près. Il va m'avoir !"

L'ombre de son adversaire la touche et elle se retrouve figée en plein élan. Son corps ne lui répond plus et se déplace sans qu'elle puisse rien y faire. Elle se retrouve face à Shikamaru, qui la regarde d'un air légèrement victorieux.

"Kage Mane no Justu a enfin fonctionné."

Son ombre, liée à celle de son adversaire, la forçait à imiter chacun des mouvement du Nara. Mais, heureusement, elle ne lui a pas enlevé la parole.

"Ta technique, elle m'oblige à faire exactement les même gestes que toi, c'est ça ?  
-Ouais, c'est ça.  
-Le problème, c'est que tu n'as pas d'armes ! Et tu peux toujours rêver pour que j'abandonne !"

Siam le défie du regard. Shikamaru hausse les épaules d'un air blasé. Puis, avec un profond soupir, il se déplace. Toujours sous l'emprise de la manipulation des ombres, la kunoichi ne peut faire que l'imiter. Elle se rend compter qu'elle s'approche de plus en plus de son sabre, gisant dans la poussière non loin de là. Arrivée à côté, elle voit du coin de l'oeil Shikamaru s'accroupir et ramasser une poignée de terre. Elle se baisse également et attrape... la poignée de son sabre ! Puis, en jouant des poignets, Shikamaru lui fait retourner le sabre contre elle, la pointe posée sur sa gorge. Il se retourne vers elle.

"Tu n'abandonne toujours pas ?  
-Je suis sous les ordres du Kazekage. Un ninja de Suna n'abandonne jamais !"

Shikamaru soupire encore une fois, tandis que Siam reste digne dans sa situation on ne peut plus délicate.

"Vainqueur : Nara Shikamaru."

Le "vainqueur" pousse un "Fais chier..." sûrement en pensant au prochain match qu'il va devoir mener, tandis que Siam, soudainement libérée de l'emprise de la technique, tourne un regard affolé vers l'arbitre.

"Mais... Mais... Maieuh ! C'est pas juste ! Il m'a même pas touché !  
-C'est un tournoi amical, on ne veut pas de morts. Or tu n'avais aucun moyen de résister s'il avait voulu te tuer."

Siam fulmine en revenant vers la zone des concurrents. Ce gars n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça ! La prochaine fois, elle le battrait à plate couture. Non mais !

--

"Deuxième match : Sabaku no Gaara, Godaime Kazekage contre Yasura Kosui."

C'est enfin à moi. Je me téléporte instantanément au centre de l'arène, soulevant un nuage de poussière. Mon adversaire arrive d'un pas hésitant. Je le connais de vue, mais j'ignore tout de ses techniques. Ça va être bien.

Mais le ninja en question me regarde d'un air un peu affolé. Ça m'énerve.

"Qy'y a-t-il ?  
-Euh... C'est... C'est que... Je ne peux pas me battre contre vous, Kazekage-dono !  
-Et pourquoi cela ?  
-Mais.. Mais ! Vous êtes mon Kazekage, je vous respecte et...  
-Cela n'empêche rien. Viens te battre, montre-toi digne de ton village.  
-Mais...  
-C'est un ordre ! Refuserais-tu d'obéir au Kazekage ?"

Bizarrement, ça à l'air de le rassurer. Il se redresse, carre les épaules et lève la tête.

"A vos ordres, Kazekage-dono !"

Hatake Kakashi s'avance au milieu de l'arène, nous jette un coup d'oeil. Voyant que nous sommes prêts, il recule.

"Kazekage-sama, Yasura Kosui... Commencez !"

Le sable bondit hors de la jarre avec un chuintement sourd. Le combat peut enfin débuter.

Je me lance à l'attaque. Plié à ma volonté, le sable déposé sur le sol se lève et forme en nuage menaçant, s'interposant entre mon adversaire et moi. Une langue de sable fond sur Kosui, qui esquive en roulant sur le côté. Il se redresse rapidement et entame une série de sceaux.

"Katon, Goukakyû no Justu !"

Il libère une boule de feu qui vient se heurter au nuage de sable qui danse devant moi. La chaleur insoutenable qui se dégage de sa technique fait fondre une partie du sable, qui retombe lourdement sur le sol, inutilisable. Néanmoins une bonne partie est encore manipulable.

Je n'esquisse pas un geste, mais le sable bondit à l'assaut du shinobi, qui évite une nouvelle fois l'attaque. Il sort trois shurikens de son étui, et les lance dans ma direction. Les armes tourbillonnantes sont arrêtées sans peine par mon bouclier de sable. Je n'ai même pas besoin d'y penser. Je ne quitte pas des yeux Kosui, qui réalise des sceaux à une vitesse effrénée en face de moi.

"Katon, Housenka no justu"

De multiples boules enflammées se ruent sur moi à une vitesse phénoménale. Le sable s'intercale, mais est à nouveau partiellement fondu par la chaleur de l'attaque. J'ai intérêt à abréger ce combat. Exceptionnellement, je bouge, et la vitesse du sable en est décuplée. Kosui esquive les deux premières attaques mais n'aperçoit pas la troisième qui le prend à revers. Il se retrouve plaqué contre le sol, incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste pour se défaire de l'emprise du sable qui se fait de plus en plus oppressante. Une puissante envie de lancer les funérailles du désert me prend, à voir cet adversaire à ma merci.

"Vainqueur : Godaime Kazekage"

A contre coeur, je libère le ninja du sable qui retourne lentement dans sa gourde, exprimant explicitement pour peu d'envie de continuer le combat. Le shinobi se relève avec difficulté, arborant un sourire qu'il cherche à dissimuler. Je soupire dicrètement et je dirige vers la tribune officielle, d'où je suis "sensé" présider le tournoi. C'est à peine si j'entends derrière moi la voix de l'arbitre annoncer :

"Troisième match : Uzumaki Naruto contre Tsuga Keo"

dono est un suffixe exprimant le profond respect, généralement employé à l'attention des guerriers respectées pour leurs capacités au combat.


	9. Bizarreries et automates

**Chapitre 9 : Bizarreries et automates**

Naruto s'avance sur le sable, très excité, suivi de près par son adversaire, un tout petit ninja, qu'il domine de deux bonnes têtes. Vêtu de plusieurs teintes de violet et de bleu sombre, il a un visage timide et farouche. Sa touffe de cheveux bruns part en tout sens, mal entretenue. Il arbore un bandeau frontal gravé de l'emblème de son pays, Taki, deux éclairs symétriques symbolisant une cascade.  
Il prend place face à Naruto, légèrement recroquevillé sur lui-même, les épaules voûtées.

Et le troisième match commence. Dès le signal du départ lancé par Kakashi, Naruto s'élance, à une vitesse surprenante, directement au contact. Il envoie un puissant coup de poing qui fend l'air vers la tête de son opposant. Tsuga Keo se jette à terre, visiblement effrayé. Puis, d'un geste qui semble purement instinctif, il lance ses mains en avant, qui effleurent Naruto au niveau du ventre. Le jeune homme blond est projeté en arrière, et, incapable de se retourner, atterrit lourdement sur le sol.  
Naruto se redresse, un peu assommé. Keo ne semble pas vouloir l'attaquer. Il s'est redressé, tremblant, et attend de voir ce qui va arriver. Une attitude aussi passive étonne Naruto. Il aurait dû profiter de cette occasion de le toucher, alors qu'il était à terre. Mais le shinobi ne perd pas de temps à tergiverser, et repart à l'attaque.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu !"

Trois clones apparaissent, se séparent et lancent simultanément un shuriken sur Keo. Celui-ci sort un kunaï, pare deux des armes de jet, en esquive une troisième, mais ne peut éviter la quatrième, qui trace un ligne de feu dans son dos. Il grimace et met un genou à terre. Naruto saute sur l'occasion et s'approche pour lancer un uppercut magistral. Le jeune ninja de la cascade le voit arriver d'un air affolé et tente une parade. Il lève une main en bouclier.

Et tout devient noir...

"Aïïïïïïïïïïïïïë ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? J'ai maaal !"

Une terrible douleur lui vrille le cerveau. Le simple fait de penser lui inflige une douleur atroce. Naruto tente d'entrouvrir un oeil. Difficilement, il y parvient. Il est ébloui par une intense lumière blanche. Un nouvel élancement lui parcourt le crâne.

"Ouille..."

Des bruits de pas résonnent tout autour de lui. Puis une voix s'exclame, un peu trop fort à son goût :

"Il est réveillé ! Naruto ? Naruto, tu m'entends?  
-Oui, mais ce serait bien si tu arrêtais de crier...  
-Oh, pardon, je suis désolée. Les filles ! Venez, il s'est réveillé !  
-Sakura... Moins fort..  
-Oups, excuse-moi..."

Naruto arrive à soulever ses paupières juste à temps pour voir Hinata et Ino entrer dans la chambre en souriant. Il grimace en retour.

"Quessecépassé ?"

Ino fronce les sourcils.

-Ben en fait, on a pas trop compris. Tu allais mettre une raclée à ce gars, et puis il t'a envoyé voltiger dans les airs, sans faire un seul geste. Enfin il a agité les mains, c'est tout. T'es très mal retombé, ta tête a heurté un rocher et tu t'es ouvert le crâne. Heureusement, Tsunade-sama t'a soigné sur-le-champ et elle t'a fait amener à l'hôpital jusqu'à ce que tu te réveilles."

Le jeune blond se tâte précautionneusement la tête et sent un gros bandage lui ceinturer le crâne.

"Ca fait longtemps que je suis là ?  
-Non, pas tant que ça, reprend Sakura. Tu as dormi toute la journée, mais il est pas si tard. Tsunade-sama a dit que tu pourrais normalement sortir dans deux jours au plus tôt. Tu vas juste rater les quarts de finale.  
-Raaa, le tournoi... J'ai raté quoi ?  
-Attends, que je me souvienne... Après toi il y a eu Shino contre une autre kunoichi de Suna. Il a gagné, mais ça a pris un temps fou ! Elle arrivait à créer des illusions si réalistes que même les punaises de Shino se sont laissées avoir. Mais il a finalement réussi à l'avoir. Puis Tsunade-sama a affronté Neji. C'était très impressionnant, pas vrai Ino ?  
-Oh oui ! Je te jure, Tsunade-sama a retourné toute l'arène, elle a du être retapée avant le match suivant. Et Neji voltigeait sans les airs, presque sans prendre appui sur le sol. Il a évité des dizaines de coups mortels. Mais finalement, elle lui a fait un coup en traître. Elle a fait exploser le mur derrière lui avec un parchemin explosif. Tout lui est tombé dessus. Il a utilisé le bouclier divin et aucun débris ne l'a touché, mais elle en a profité pour lui en remettre une couche niveau tremblement de terre et il s'est retrouvé coincé dans une crevasse.  
-Non, Neji s'est fait battre ?  
-Il était furax, ça se voyait. Il est pas très expressif, mais là c'était flagrant.  
-Après, il y a eu Temari et Kankurô. Les deux frangins opposés. C'était du grand spectacle ! Mais Temari a transformé les marionnettes de son frère en pièces détachées. Des toutes petites pièces. Elle s'est quand même pris une fléchette empoisonnée et elle a été emmenée d'urgence à l'hôpital à la fin de son combat. Elle est sortie il y a à peine deux heures. Et ensuite...  
-Sasuke contre Lee, explique Hinata. Mais on a pas vu grand'chose vu qu'ils allaient à une vitesse incroyable. Finalement, Sasuke a eu l'avantage grâce au sharingan. Mais c'était très serré entre les deux. Et c'est tout...  
-Tu plaisantes Hinata ? Le dernier match, c'était le meilleur. Sakura contre Hinata. Et c'est cette dernière qui a gagné."

Naruto ouvre des yeux ronds.

"C'est vrai Hinata ?  
-Ben... oui...  
-Fantastique ! Bravo, c'est génial !!  
-Et moi, j'ai perdu.  
-Ah oui Sakura, désolé. C'est... triste pour toi.  
-Mais non crétin ! Je me suis bien amusée et je me suis donnée à fond. C'était un très beau combat."

Naruto adresse un immense sourire à Hinata, qui paraît très gênée de tout ces compliments.

"J'ai eu de la chance quand même...  
-Mais non Hinata, tu m'as massacrée !"

Commence alors une longue discussion pour savoir si Hinata avait mérité ou non de gagner. Naruto laisse son regard se balader dans la pièce et il voit quelque chose qui lui fait vraiment plaisir. Appuyé contre le mur dans un coin, Sasuke le regarde avec un demi-sourire un peu moqueur.

"Alors, on se fait battre par un gamin ?  
-Moi aussi je suis content de te voir, Sasuke.  
-Je me suis surtout rappelé que la dernière fois que je me suis retrouvé à l'hôpital, tu n'es pas venu me voir, toi."

Naruto lui prend un air contrit, mais Sasuke sourit un peu plus. Il a vraiment changé. Un peu moins glaçon, un peu plus concerné par les autres... En un sens, ça lui a fait du bien de partir. Tsunade l'avait aussitôt accepté lorsqu'il était revenu de chez Orochimaru, mais elle l'avait gardé à l'oeil un moment, pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas un espion à la solde du village d'Oto. Finalement, elle avait réussi à lui faire confiance et Naruto avait vu avec plaisir son meilleur ami revenir auprès de lui. Car Sasuke, ce n'était pas Kiba ou Shikamaru. Des gars comme lui, y'en avait pas des tonnes. De plus, très bonne nouvelle, Sakura ne lui avait pas sauté dessus, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait encore ses chances.  
Bref, tout va au mieux depuis que Sasuke est revenu.

Mais personne ne lui a demandé pourquoi il est revenu. Et il ne semble pas avoir l'intention d'en parler...

Enfermé dans un atelier qui lui a été octroyé, Kankurô contemple avec tristesse ses précieuses marionnettes réduites en morceaux. Il calcule mentalement qu'il lui faudra au moins une semaine pour les remettre à peu près en état. Il soupire, enlève sa capuche et se met au travail.

Il avait toujours aimé faire ça. Construire, créer, animer des automates... Il était émerveillé par ce qu'un ensemble de rouages pouvait faire. Il suffisait d'y insuffler un peu de chakra, et la marionnette prenait vie. Il avait commencé par de petits automates, comme des souris sur roulettes, puis s'était amélioré pour recréer toute sorte d'animaux, des fennecs, des chiens mécaniques... Peu à peu, sans s'en rendre compte, il en avait fait sa vie, son style de combat. Il était le meilleur de Suna, et l'un des seuls ninjas à utiliser. Mais il n'avait rien à faire de cette particularité. C'était surtout pour lui un moyen d'échapper à la réalité, de faire comme si il pouvait contrôler sa vie. Il avait toujours souffert de l'absence de démonstrations affectueuses de la part de son père. Et cela s'était empiré à la naissance de Gaara. Son petit frère... Il l'avait intensément haï dès son premier jour. Le jour fatidique de la mort de sa mère, à partir duquel la vie de Suna avait changé de cap.

Dirigé par un Kazekage aussi déterminé à arriver à ses fins, les civils étaient remplis de terreur, le village s'était replié sur lui-même pour préserver ses secrets, dont celui de leur enfant-démon. Gaara... Qui ne lui avait rien fait, mais sa seule présence était au début presque insupportable à Kankurô. Il lui avait enlevé sa mère, qui comptait énormément pour lui. Il lui avait enlevé son père, qui ne s'était plus occupé que de lui. Sans le vouloir, ce petit garçon roux avait rendu Kankurô encore plus seul. Il s'était encore plus engagé dans sa voix de marionnettiste, s'était caché sous d'épaisses capuches noires et avait évité d'adresser la parole à son frère.

A l'âge de 7 ans, s'était opéré un virement dans la vie de Kankurô. Il avait appris que son père avait essayé d'assassiner son jeune frère. Sur le coup, il avait refusé d'y croire. Son père, le Kazekage, assassiner Gaara ? Son propre fils, pour lequel sa femme était morte ? Non, impossible. Mais lorsqu'un ninja avait attenté à la vie de Gaara juste sous ses yeux, il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence, et accepter la vérité.

Il avait alors dû faire un choix crucial. Son père ou son frère. Et ça lui avait pris du temps pour trancher. Des jours à traîner à la sortie du village sans rien faire. Et il avait décidé, de façon objective, de soutenir son frère, ce petit garçon qui ne lui avait jamais fait le moindre mal. Seulement voilà, depuis le début des attentats, Gaara était devenu renfermé et taciturne. Puis l'influence du Shukaku s'était renforcée, rendant chaque jour le fils du désert plus sanguinaire et avide de combat...

Heureusement, il avait à nouveau changé, se battait moins pour le sang que pour le plaisir du combat. Enfin, il l'espérait...

Tout à ses réflexions, Kankurô n'entend pas la porte qui s'ouvre et se referme doucement.

"Salut."

Il tourne la tête, pour apercevoir Temari, un peu mal à l'aise.

"Salut soeurette.  
-Pour le "soeurette", tu repasseras. Je te signale que je suis plus vieille que toi.  
-Oui, mais moi je suis plus grand.  
-Pfff...  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
-Je peux t'aider ?"

Kankurô hausse les sourcils devant cette demande pour le moins inattendue.

"Tu n'as pas un match demain ?  
-Non, on a une journée de repos.

-...  
-Allez viens, je vais te dire quoi faire... soeurette."


	10. Matin froid et bol de riz

**Chapitre 10 : Matin froid et bol de riz**

Le soleil pointe au-dessus des arbres, les caressant de son souffle d'or. Dans les premières lueurs de l'aube, les rues de Konoha sont presque désertes. Seuls l'arpentent quelques passants empressés, regrettant déjà d'avoir quitté la chaleur de leur foyer. Des commerçants matinaux préparent leur boutique et l'odeur de pain chaud flotte jusque dans les plus petites ruelles. Peu à peu le village s'éveille, tandis que le soleil réchauffe peu à peu les habitations glacées par la nuit. Les premiers filets de fumée s'élèvent dans le ciel d'un bleu pur et éclatant, alors que les premiers chants d'oiseaux résonnent au cœur de la forêt.

Mêlée aux civils qui se hâtent dans les avenues pavées, une petite silhouette se faufile.

Tout ici est si différent. Si humide. Si vert. Pas un grain de sable à l'horizon. Juste ces pluies qui trempent tout, faisant pourrir les tissus et transformant le sol en boue. Jusqu'au retour du soleil qui vient tout sécher et durcir. Puis le cycle recommence. Pluie, soleil, pluie.. Pour l'instant, c'est le soleil qui domine, réchauffant peu à peu l'air ambiant, mais rien ne peut dire combien de temps il vaincra les nuages. Trop changeant, trop mobile. A Suna, c'est sable, sable, et désert. Le vent brûlant qui fouette maisons et ninjas, les tempêtes furieuses, et les journées torrides, où le soleil écrase le village d'une chaleur étouffante. Rien à voir avec ce climat mou et humide. Le sable endurcit les guerriers, et leur donne de la force. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'en disent ses habitants.

Tout en tripotant le manche de sa dague, Siam explore les ruelles de Konoha. C'est la première fois qu'elle visite ce village caché, bien loin de Suna et de son désert permanent. Ici, tout est plus extravagant. Vous imaginez, deux hurluberlus habillés en vert marchant sur les mains dans l'herbe humide de rosée, à six heures du matin ? Ridicule. Et absolument impossible dans la fière cité du sable. Mais bon, les ninjas de Konoha font ce qu'ils veulent, et pour l'instant ça leur a bien réussi, alors elle ne critique pas.

"N'empêche, ça doit faire trop froid aux mains."

La ninja de Suna poursuit sa balade, amusée par les commerçants qui l'interpellent et les bonnes odeurs qui s'entremêlent dans l'air. Plusieurs stands de restauration sont déjà ouverts et elle décide de s'arrêter manger un morceau. Elle avise une petite échoppe de riz et commande un bol. Si tôt le matin, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes, mais on est en vacances ou on n'y est pas !

"Voilà mademoiselle.

-Merci beaucoup."

Juste avant d'entamer son bol, elle a une étrange impression et se retourne, la main sur sa dague. Visiblement, il n'y a personne. Méfiante, Siam observe quelques instants la rue avant de se reconcentrer sur son bol, toujours en alerte.

--

"Ah, quelle crasse !"

Jeté par sa mère dehors, de si bon matin, Shikamaru, en bon Nara qu'il est, est d'une humeur massacrante. Les "Galère !" succèdent aux "Fait chier..." à une vitesse surprenante. On a pas idée de réveiller les gens si tôt, surtout pour une histoire de ménage.

"Tsss, vivement que j'ai une maison à moi. Pas de femme pour me faire la loi, pas de réveil, pas de stress..."

Tout en maugréant des imprécations à l'encontre de sa chère maman, Shikamaru se traîne dans les rues, se demandant s'il a le courage de trouver un endroit pour finir sa nuit. Toujours un peu dans son brouillard matinal (levé généralement vers quatorze heures), il ne regarde pas trop où il va. Son estomac le ramène à la réalité, lui rappelant qu'il a eu la flemme de manger la veille, et que ce serait bien de s'y mettre.

"Bon, objectif : trouver un lieu calme, sans trop de bruit, pour manger quelque chose."

Une fois l'information transmise au cerveau, celui-ci commande les pieds, les envoyant dans une direction précise : tout droit. Trois coins de rues plus loin, il arrive en vue de son échoppe préférée, qui sert l'un des meilleurs riz de la ville. Mais au même moment, il aperçoit une tresse de cheveux bruns surmontant un visage fier. Il reconnaît instantanément la ninja contre qui il s'est battu la veille, et se plaque contre le mur.

Sa mauvaise humeur n'entame pas son bon sens, ni son instinct de survie. D'après la tête qu'elle faisait la veille, cette ninja ne risque pas d'être enchantée de le voir. Shikamaru estime plus prudent d'éviter le coin et de sauvegarder sa santé. Il rebrousse chemin, mais quelqu'un lui barre la route.

"Wouah ! Shikamaru levé avant onze heures du mat', c'est un évènement exceptionnel ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques là ? Il y a eu une catastrophe naturelle ou un truc du genre ?"

Devant lui, tout sourire, Temari s'exclame à voix haute au milieu de la rue. Shikamaru lui grommelle un bref résumé de sa matinée, tout en jetant des regards inquiets par-dessus son épaule, vers l'échoppe de riz. Mais la longue tresse brune a disparu, entraînant sa propriétaire avec elle. Shikamaru pousse un petit soupir de soulagement. Enfin une bonne nouvelle.

"Hey, tu m'écoute ou tu rêve ?  
-J'ai faim.  
-De quoi ?  
-J'ai faim.  
-Quel rapport avec ce que je te raconte ?  
-Aucun.  
-Oh, tu m'énerve !  
-T'es sûre ?  
-Ouais !"

Pendant quelques secondes, ils se regardent en silence. Puis Temari éclate de rire :

"Bon, tu veux manger un morceau ? Je t'invite, ça fais une éternité que je suis pas venue. Du riz, ça te tente ?"

Shikamaru lui sourit et s'engage dans la rue. Après avoir tourné l'angle, il voit une lame luisante viser son visage et s'immobilise.

"Ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça. Je veux ma revanche. Maintenant !"

Et galère !

"N'essaie pas de te défiler ! Moi, Hanato Siam, je te défie en duel !  
-Mais...  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?"

Temari, ayant suivi Shikamaru, tombe sur un spectacle plutôt original. Les deux ninjas se font face : Shikamaru, mal à l'aise et sur la défensive, et Siam, droite et enragée, son sabre tendu dans le prolongement de son regard, pointé sur son adversaire.

"C'est quoi le problème ?  
-Temari-san !"

Sous le regard de sa supérieure, la ninja se raidit et la salue d'un geste de la tête et de la lame. Shikamaru tente un discret retrait tandis que Temari fronce les sourcils.

"Pas de san j'ai dit ! Explique-moi : tu lui veux quoi à l'autre fainéant ?  
-Il m'a blessée et humiliée, je veux me venger !  
-Vraiment ? Et bien désolée, mais ça va pas être possible.

Shikamaru stoppe son repli stratégique, très étonnée. Temari, toujours partante pour un combat, toujours encline à lui décocher un coup d'éventail, en train de le défendre ? Il se rapproche, intéressé.

"Mais pourquoi ? Je veux juste lui planter mon sabre dans le ventre !  
-Tout d'abord, c'est un habitant de Konoha, de notre hôte. Il ne serait pas très sage de déclencher une guerre pour une simple affaire de vengeance personnelle.  
-Vous en êtes sûre ?  
-Et bien, on pourrait maquiller le meurtre et le faire passer pour un accident, mais ce serait risqué. Et surtout..."

Shikamaru s'arrête net et repart dans l'autre sens. Finalement, ça ne présage rien de bon pour lui toute cette histoire. Temari poursuit :

"Demain, il se bat contre le Kazekage, et s'il n'est pas en forme, il risque d'y avoir un massacre, dont il ne serait pas la seule victime.  
-Ah...  
-Une autre fois, peut-être. Mais attend au moins après-demain.  
-Bien, Temari-san !"

Tout en grommelant un "pas de san", Temari se retourne vers Shikamaru.

"Alors, on se le mange ce riz ?"

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux amis se retrouvent attablés à l'échoppe de riz. Le propriétaire dépose deux bols fumants devant eux. Temari attaque derechef sa part, du riz accompagné de petits poissons grillés, tandis que Shikamaru commence tranquillement de son côté

"Mmm, il est fameux ! Félicitations Shikamaru, c'est une excellente adresse.  
-C'est Chôji qui me l'a indiquée. Dans ce domaine, il est toujours de bon conseil. Lui, il est plus viande et grillades, mais il connaît tous les restos de Konoha sur le bout des doigts.  
-Ça j'en doute pas !  
-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
-Ben, vu comme il est..."

D'un signe éloquent des bras, elle montre ce qu'elle pense de la corpulence de Chôji. Shikamaru soupire et enfonce son nez dans son bol.

"Mais non, ne te méprend pas ! Je sais qu'il s'en sert pour le combat. J'ai vu son père à l'action, c'est ébouriffant ! Et puis, il est très gentil. Je ne le connais pas beaucoup, mais Ino m'en parle beaucoup.  
-Ouais, mais c'est top secret.  
-Pourquoi tu m'en parle alors ?  
-Pour te faire enrager !"

Elle pouffe et s'étrangle à moitié avec une bouchée de riz. Emprunté, Shikamaru lui tapote le dos.

"Keuf... Au fait, merci qui ?  
-Euh, merci Shikamaru de m'avoir sauvée d'une mort certaine par étouffement ?  
-Mais non crétin ! Je t'ai sauvé la mise tout à l'heure ! Du grand art, hein ?"

Le ninja lui jette un drôle de regard. Alors comme ça, elle n'avait pas cherché à le livrer vivant à son psychopathe de frère ?

"Tu veux dire... c'est pas à cause de ton frère que tu l'as empêchée de m'attaquer ? Ça le mettra pas en colère si je déclare forfait demain ?  
-Ben... si en fait, je te le conseille pas. Il risque d'être vraiment furax.  
-Galère..."

"Et dire que je pensais qu'elle voulais juste me sauver de l'autre hystérique... Saleté..."

Il mastique morosement sa bouchée de riz, se demandant pourquoi cela le touche à ce point que cette fille ne fasse rien pour lui sauver la vie. Car au fond il ne la connaît pas tant que ça, bien moins que Ino en tout cas. Bien sûr, ils avaient partagé plein de bons moments lors des examens chûnins, ainsi que pendant les missions, mais c'était tout. Elle est une partenaire de travail, rien de plus. Finalement, elle n'a aucune obligation vis à vis de lui, c'est plutôt du fait qu'elle l'ait empêché de se faire massacrer qu'il aurait fallu s'étonner. Bref, Shikamaru ne dit rien, réfléchit, et mange lentement son bol de riz aux champignons.

"Alors, merci qui ?  
-Je m'en serais très bien débarrassé tout seul.  
-Ouais, c'est ça ! Avec ta motivation et ton dynamisme naturels, je parie ?  
-Oh, arrête.  
-Quoi ? Monsieur se vexerait-il pour une simple boutade ? Je t'ai connu plus indifférent !  
-Tu me fatigues Temari.  
-Bah, tu t'habitue !"

Et derechef elle plonge le nez dans son bol, le finissant avec application. Shikamaru pose ses yeux sur le sien, seulement à moitié entamé. Temari suit son regard et lui glisse :

"Tu sais, sur ce point tu devrais vraiment t'améliorer. C'est très impoli de faire attendre les demoiselles."

Le ninja pousse un petit soupir pour la forme mais accélère - légèrement - la cadence de mastication.

--

J'ai passé la journée à arpenter les toits et la plage de Konoha, comme un fauve en cage. Mon combat de la veille m'a fait du bien, mais il était loin d'être suffisant. Là, sur l'heure, une envie de sang me prend et j'évite tout contact inutile. La plage est bondée, mais je trouve une petite crique isolée et déserte, où je m'assois. La proximité du sable m'apaise et me détend. Après tout, je peux bien attendre une journée.

Face à moi, les vagues lèchent le sable dans un murmure continu, et le vent siffle doucement entre deux rochers. L'été est très tardif cette année, il fait encore très chaud pour la période. Même le vent est chaud, apportant les odeurs et rumeurs de Konoha. Finalement, ce pays n'est pas si mal, même s'il n'est rien à côté de Suna. Et toute cette eau...

Le soleil grimpe dans le ciel, loin et puissant. Je croise mes jambes et je ferme les yeux. Plus qu'une journée à attendre.


	11. Entraînement et discrétion

**Chapitre 10 : Entraînement et discrétion**

"Allez, courage Hinata ! Un peu de nerf !  
-Doucement Kiba, toi tu ne le fais pas le tournoi ! Je suis un peu fatiguée.  
-Mais tu as magnifiquement gagné hier ! Du grand art !  
-M…merci Kiba…  
-C'est vrai ! Tu m'as vraiment impressionné ! Mais demain tu peux encore faire mieux !"

Mais son attention est distraite par un essaim d'insecte qu'elle esquive.

Assis sur une branche basse, sous le soleil de midi, Kiba observe le simulacre de combat qui se déroule sous ses yeux. Shino, toujours calme et serein, lance ses insectes à l'assaut, tandis qu'Hinata évite tant bien que mal ses diverses attaques. Elle saute, bondit, sans cesse en mouvement, mais toujours les insectes la rattrapent. La jeune Hyûga essaie toutefois de ne pas trop les toucher, car Shino n'aime pas gaspiller ses punaises.

Sous les yeux de Kiba, l'affrontement s'intensifie et prend de la vitesse. Au pied de l'arbre, Akamaru sommeille, allongé de tout son long dans l'herbe baignée de soleil. Kiba le regarde un instant, avant de reporter son attention sur les deux silhouettes. Il aimerait vraiment qu'Hinata réussisse pendant ce tournoi, qu'elle montre à tout le village de quoi elle était capable. Car elle ne s'était jamais vantée de ses progrès, qui étaient tout de même assez conséquents. De plus, c'était l'honneur de leur équipe qui était en jeu. Elle était la seule à s'être impliquée dans ce tournoi, et elle avait passé le premier tour. Plutôt impressionnant, quand on voyait l'adversaire à laquelle elle avait été confrontée. Le combat avait été rude, pour les deux ninjas, mais Hinata avait fini par l'emporter. Il avait trépigné comme un gamin dans les gradins durant le match et avait bruyamment manifesté sa joie lorsque Hatake Kakashi avait désigné la Hyûga comme gagnante du match. Épuisée mais ravie, la jeune ninja avait aidé son adversaire à se relever et toutes deux étaient sorties bras dessus bras dessous de l'arène. Pour une fois, il y avait eu des applaudissements nourris, et ils étaient destinés à Hinata.

Soudain, Shino baisse les bras et les punaises refluent. Hinata, haletante, reste en position de garde, mais Shino lui fait signe que l'entraînement est fini. Kiba saute de sa branche pour les rejoindre, tandis que Shino récupère ses insectes et Hinata son souffle. Akamaru ouvre un oeil, se demande si ça vaut le coup ou non de se lever, mais reste à se prélasser.

"Parée pour demain ?  
-Je... Je crois.  
-Génial ! Tu vas tout déchirer."

Lui en est certain, mais c'est elle qu'il faut convaincre. Hinata lui sourit faiblement.

--

Le calme plat. La plupart des ninjas ont été libérés pour la durée du tournoi, ou bien affectés à la sécurité interne. Mais même si Konoha est plein à craquer, Ino ne trouve rien à faire. Shikamaru et Chôji, pas très concernés par le tournoi, ont "gentiment" refusé de s'entraîner. Chôji a attrapé un sac de chips - un sac, pas un paquet -, et, accompagné par un Shikamaru un peu amorphe, est parti s'installer sur une colline pour grignoter. Tu parles d'équipiers... Une paire de glandeurs, oui !

La jeune Yamanaka erre sans but dans les rues de Konoha. Elle aurait voulu profiter de son temps libre pour s'entraîner un peu, tranquillement, mais toute seule ce n'est pas très marrant.

"Allez ! Je m'ennuie à mourir. Faites que je tombe sur quelqu'un que je connais !"

Mais non. Le calme plat. Si elle n'avait pas un peu d'amour propre, elle s'exclamerait bien un gros "Galère !" retentissant. Mais non. Digne et calme, elle marche d'un pas qu'elle veut altier. Mais au bout de quelques mètres ses épaules s'affaissent, son dos s'arrondit, et le pas "altier" devient plutôt "traînant". Mais elle continue à marcher sans trop regarder ou elle va. Puis soudain, une idée lumineuse lui traverse l'esprit. Mais bien sûr !

"En avant ! Hinata est sûrement chez elle, à l'heure qu'il est ! Youp-là ! On y va !"

Ce regain de dynamisme lui fait oublier que les Hyûga habitent à l'autre bout du village. Il faut absolument qu'elle parle à quelqu'un sinon, elle va exploser. Et elle a une question urgente à trancher, Hinata sera parfaite pour y répondre.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Ino arrive en vue du domaine Hyûga, entouré de hauts murs sans imperfections. Une vraie forteresse. A en avoir des frissons dans le dos. Enfin...

Ino va frapper à l'énorme porte d'entrée du domaine. Elle attend quelques instants, mais aucune réponse ne lui parvient.

"C'est bien ma veine. Quelle gal... Ah non ! Assez de cette influence de Shikamaru. Mais quelle poisse quand même !"

La Yamanaka commence à bouder, le dos appuyé au mur, déçue d'avoir fait tout ce chemin pour rien. Elle n'a même plus le courage de repartir à la recherche d'une bonne âme pour se vider la tête. Mais...

"Hinata est-elle vraiment absente ? C'est peut-être juste le garde de la porte qui n'est pas là ? Allez, on tente le coup !"

Un coup d'oeil à droite, un coup d'oeil à gauche. Personne à l'horizon. Ino inspire un grand coup, et saute. Elle se réceptionne sur le faîte du mur et s'y accroupit, un peu trop visible à son goût.

"C'est juste pour voir s'il y a quelqu'un, hein ? se morigène-t-elle. Faudrait pas qu'on me surprenne ici, j'aurais des ennuis. Passer par-dessus le mur comme une voleuse, quelle idée aussi..."

La jeune fille blonde se laisse tomber du mur et se réceptionne aussi silencieusement que possible. Mais un caillou traître s'enfonce dans son pied gauche, lui arrachant un léger juron.

"Décidemment, je parles trop avec Shikamaru... Bon, voyons qui est là."

Ino avance de quelques pas, observant les alentours. Elle se trouve dans le jardin entourant le groupe de maison formant la résidence des Hyûga. Le domaine est immense, elle n'est donc pas plus étonnée que ça que personne ne se promène dans le point.

"Mmm, enfin. Les Hyûgas ne se "promènent" pas. Ils arpentent."

Tous les villageois voient ainsi les membres de la grande famille Hyûgas. Comme des aristocrates marchant d'un air important, cachant leur secrets et leur mode de vie derrières leurs murailles. Ils forment un clan tout à fait à part, et s'en accommodent très bien. Mais les préjugés ont la vie facile, que ce soit chez les civils ou chez les ninjas. Mais depuis que Ino fréquente Hinata, celle-ci lui a fait découvrir le vrai visage de sa famille, sa façon de vivre et ses habitudes.

La jeune fille progresse encore d'une dizaine de mètres, boitillant et jurant intérieurement. Elle s'approche de l'imposante bâtisse principale qui fait face à la porte, et jette un rapide coup d'oeil par la double porte ouverte. Celle-ci donne sur une petite cour intérieure dallée presque parfaitement plane, sur laquelle évoluent deux silhouettes fugaces. Au premier regard, Ino reconnaît deux représentants de la famille Hyûga : le père d'Hinata, Hiashi; et son cousin, Neji. Tous deux combattent, les yeux fermés, dans un tourbillon de bras, de jambes et de cheveux noirs. Ino soupire de soulagement. Elle a un gros coup de chance que l'exercice du jour soit le combat en aveugle, car, selon Hinata : "Neji peut voir une souris sur le domaine avec son Byakugan." Ayant de plus conscience d'être un poil plus gros qu'une souris, la blondinette se doute que le cousin en question est largement capable de la détecter, sans parler du grand ninja qui lui tient compagnie.

Les deux hommes font à ce moment une pause, et Ino se surprend à détailler le plus jeune.

"Sans sa technique qui lui donne un air de psychopathe, il est plutôt pas mal le Neji. Bon, les cheveux un peu longs, les yeux un peu effrayants, le visage un peu fermé, mais sinon..."

Aussitôt elle se reproche ces pensées. C'est de Neji qu'on parle tout de même ! C'est un "génie" dans tout ce qu'il entreprend, d'accord; il fait parti d'une des plus prestigieuse famille de Konoha, d'accord; mais il a salement amoché Hinata lors de son premier examen chûnin, il ne vit que pour imposer qu'il est le meilleur, et est aussi aimable que Shikamaru réveillé en pleine sieste. Tout un programme. Même si, d'après sa cousine, il peut être "gentil" quand il le veut, - et ça, Ino en doutait franchement -, la ninja n'avait pas la moindre envie de connaître Môssieur L'Injustice-est-sur-moi-depuis-ma-naissance-et-je-ne-peux-rien-y-faire-c'est-le-destin.

Le jeune homme responsable de toutes ces pensées tourne légèrement la tête et fixe intensément l'intruse qui se fige. Paniquée, Ino, se replie derrière le coin.

"Je le savais, j'aurais jamais dû entrer ici, ils vont me tuer."

Elle s'apprête à prendre ses jambes à son cou lorsque Neji émerge de la cour, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

Ino se crispe, sûre de passer un sale quart d'heure, mais Hiashi n'est pas en vue. Sous le regard de glace qui semble lui analyser le cerveau, elle tente de répondre.

"Je... Je..."

Neji soulève légèrement un sourcil, signifiant certainement chez lui une grande perplexité.

"Je... Je suis venue voir Hinata et la porte était fermée, déballe-t-elle très vite. Alors je suis passée par-dessus le mur mais juste pour jeter un oeil sinon je ne me serais pas permis ça ne se fait pas et puis j'ai rien vu c'est promis."

Extrêmement mal à l'aise, et tout à fait consciente de passer pour une hystérique, Ino tente de retrouver une contenance et fixe tour à tour ses pieds ou le ciel, sans oser affronter les yeux de son vis à vis.

"Que veux-tu ?  
-Voir Hinata.  
-Bien."

Il désigne d'un mouvement de la tête la porte sur ma droite. Je grimace un sourire , un "Merci" à peine audible, et pivote vers la porte en question, que je franchis sans demander mon reste. Au dernier moment, je risque un oeil dehors. Toujours debout, seul au milieu de la cour baignée de soleil, Neji semble au milieu d'une peinture. Je referme la porte sans bruit. Une main se pose sur mon épaule. Hiashi ! Il m'a retrouvé !

"Haaaa !  
-Ino ! C'est moi !  
-Hi... Hinata... Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs...  
-Désolée, je rentre de l'entraînement. Qu... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je n'ai pas entendu la cloche des visiteurs.  
-En fait c'est... compliqué.  
-Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?  
-J'ai un truc important à te demander.  
-Eh bien... Si je peux t'aider, tu sais que je le ferais.  
-Pour le bal, robe noire ou blanche ?"

--

Encore une journée à attendre. Quel calvaire... Temari est introuvable, Kankurô également. La demeure réservée à la délégation de Suna est vide, totalement vide, à se demander quel sérieux ont mes ninjas pour être toujours dans les rues. Sous le soleil de midi, le sable brille et chauffe ardemment. je commence à avoir faim.

Je me relève souplement et je m'étire, un peu ankylosé par cette position longuement maintenue, tandis que le sable tombe de lui-même de mes vêtements. je me dirige d'un pas lent vers la ville, pour trouver quelques chose à manger. Étrangement, mes pieds me mènent au stand de ramen testé quelques jours plus tôt. Peut-être à cause des souvenirs que j'y ai eu. Je commande un bol au tenancier, qui semble un peu tendu du fait de ma présence. j'attend quelques minutes sans montrer mon irritation due à ces derniers jour de presque inactivité.

"Votre commande, Kazekage-sama."

Je prend mon bol sans dire mot. J'aime bien les ramens, c'est chaud et fondant dans la bouche. Je comprend que Naruto ne mange que ça. A propos de Naruto...

"Salut Gaara ! Comment ça va ?"

Je répond d'un grognement qui se veut positif, tandis que le blondinet prend place à mes côtés, et se commande un bol de nouilles au poisson. Comme à son habitude, Naruto déborde d'énergie et de bonne humeur. Je me demande sincèrement comment il fait.

"Alors, tu es prêt pour ton combat de demain ?  
-Bien sûr."

Je prend soudain conscience que nous parlons du même tournoi dont il a été éliminé la veille, après un unique combat, et dont il vantait tellement son futur triomphe. Je me souviens également qu'il a été sorti de l'arène complètement inconscient. Je tente un :

"Es-tu remis de tes blessures ?  
-Mais oui ! Et puis ils servaient pas de ramen à l'hôpital, alors je n'avais aucune raison d'y rester. J'ai esquivé la vieille et me voilà !"

Il engloutit une grosse bouchée de pâtes dégoulinantes de soupe avec un sourire lumineuse, et se met à mâcher avec conviction. Moi je n'ai rien à dire. je n'ai jamais rien à dire. Heureusement, Naruto a de la conversation pour deux.

"T'as entendu parler de la fête de clôture du tournoi ? Ça va être gigantesque, ils ont réservé une énooorme salle, et il y a une demi-douzaine de ninjas affectés à la réparation. Et tu sais pas le meilleur ? Il y aura buffet à volonté !"

Pas possible. En plein repas, il arrive tout de même à penser à manger autre chose. Quel cas.

"Ça va être gigantesque, je te dis !  
-Oui, tu me l'as déjà dit.  
-Et je vais inviter Sakura à danser."

Il a les yeux brillants et un air extatique sur le visage. depuis le temps que je le connais, je sais qu'à chaque occasion il essaie de se rapprocher de sa coéquipière, et qu'il finit le plus une main sur la figure. Mais il persiste.

"Naruto !"

Tiens, mon homologue de Konoha. Elle ne semble pas de très bonne humeur. Mon compagnon de comptoir se fige une fraction de seconde, puis engloutit à toute vitesse le reste de son bol.

'Gloumph... Salut Mamie Tsunade.  
-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça gamin, dit la chef de village en l'attrappant par l'oreille. Bonjour, Kazekage-sama.  
-Hokage-sama.  
-Ravie de voir que vous appréciez la cuisine de chez nous. Et toi crétin, aboie-t-elle au blond j'ai autre chose à faire que te courir après figure-toi. J'avais dit trois jours de convalescence. Trois !  
-Mais je vais bien, Mam... commence Naruto, toujours accroché par l'oreille.  
-Stop ! Plus un mot, ou je sépare ton oreille de ta tête, et on pourra admirer le vide qui te tient place de cerveau. Apprend un peu à obéir, si tu veux grandir.  
-Gnn..."

La grande femme s'éloigne, traînant son subordonné. Avant de tourner le coin de la rue, elle lance par-dessus son épaule :

"Au passage, Kazekage-sama, j'a oublié de vous prévenir, mais vous avez une obligation à remplir. Il est de tradition que les bals de Konoha soient ouvert par les chefs de village présent accompagnés par un ninja d'un village différent. Pour renforcer l'amitié entre les villages, vous voyez ? Au plaisir, Kazekage-sama."

Je reste immobile au comptoir, les yeux fixés sur le coin où ont disparu les deux ninjas de Konoha. je demeure ici un long moment, silencieux, sans réaction.

"Quoi ?"


	12. Maturité et service rendu

****

Chapitre 11 : Faire preuve de maturité

D'un pas léger, Temari rentre à sa demeure. Elle a passé la matinée avec Shikamaru et, malgré son incompréhension pour la paresse du jeune homme, elle ne peut pas nier avoir passé des heures délicieuses. Shikamaru connaît par coeur son village natal, et il lui avait fait découvrir des coins géniaux, elle qui ne fréquentait que les boutiques et les maisons de ses amis. Ainsi, en plus de l'échoppe de riz, ils avaient marché dans un parc proche, puis visité un coin résidentiel de Konoha où les maisons, très anciennes, étaient de toute beauté. Chemin faisant, ils avaient discuté stratégie et architecture, comparant la progression d'un combat à l'édification d'un maison. Ce genre de conversation qu'elle ne pouvait avoir qu'avec quelqu'un comme Shikamaru. Et c'est ce qui les rend inoubliables. Enfin, c'est le sujet qui les rend inoubliables, pas le fait que ce soit avec Shikamaru. Encore que...

La kunoichi blonde franchit d'un pas alerte le seuil de sa maison, et grimpe au premier, moyennement surprise de voir la bâtisse vide. Kankurô est en compagnie de Kiba, quelque part dans un bar du sud de la ville, et ses trois subordonnés doivent explorer un peu ce nouveau terrain de chasse qu'est Konoha. C'est quand même pas tous les jours qu'on va dans un village étranger sans être en mission d'infiltration ou d'espionnage. Temari imagine facilement les jeunes ninjas s'étonner devant toutes les bizarreries de cette étrange ville, comme elle-même l'a fait lors de sa première visite.

Elle entre dans sa chambre, une pièce agréable mais sobre, vu le peu de temps qu'elle y passe. Juste un lit, un bureau, et une lampe.

"Mm, je ferais bien une petite sieste."

Elle pouffe, se sentant un chouillat trop influencée par Shikamaru. Si elle commence à lui piquer ses expressions et ses habitudes... Temari s'allonge sur son lit et ferme les yeux. On est si bien dans un bon lit moelleux... Mais comme dirait un certain flemmard aux cheveux bruns : "les meilleurs siestes ont toujours un crétin pour les écourter..." Bref, un fracas se fait entendre alors que la fenêtre s'ouvre à la volée.

"Temari !  
-Gaara, les portes, ça existe. Et frapper avant d'entrer également.  
-Temari, je déclare la guerre à Konoha.  
-Hein ? Quoi ?  
-Tu m'as bien entendu. On part tout de suite.  
-Mais vas-tu m'expliquer ce qui se passe à la fin ?"

Gaara, fébrile comme elle ne l'a jamais vu, se contorsionne dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre. En deux-trois mots, il lui explique la déclaration de Tsunade et conclue :

"Il n'est pas question que je danse quoi que ce soit avec qui que ce soit."

Temari, éberluée, fixe d'un oeil vide son petit frère, les bras croisés, une expression butée sur le visage, comme un mioche qui fait un caprice. Le kunoichi sent l'exaspération monter en elle et se permet même d'hausser le ton.

"Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ? Tu veux déclencher une guerre parce qu'une des coutumes des tes alliés ne te plaît pas ? Mais tu es complètement immature !"

Muet de stupeur devant sa soeur qui ne lui a jamais parlé sur ce ton, Gaara reste immobile et fermé.

"Tu as voulu être Kazekage, maintenant assume. Ce sont tes fonctions, alors vas-y sans geindre. Ton boulot, c'es pas juste la paperasse et avoir droit aux meilleurs ennemis. Il y a aussi les côtés négatifs, mais c'est à toi de le faire. Et ne t'avise pas de sortir ton sable : après, dans le lit, ça gratte."

Gaara ferme les yeux quelques instants, en intense réflexion. Puis il les rouvre, et s'élance vers les toits. Temari s'assoit sur son lit, tremblante.

"J'ai grondé Gaara. Je lui ai donné un ordre. Et il ne m'a pas étripée. Je suis bénie des dieux."

Elle calme sa respiration et les battements de son coeur. Aujourd'hui, un nouveau pas a été franchi avec son frère. Apprendre à accepter les remarques. Un grand pas. Temari se recouche sur son lit et sourit.

"Une belle journée aujourd'hui, pense-t-elle avant de fermer les yeux."

--

Très tranquille, très détendue, Tsunade se tient au centre de l'arène. Face à elle, haletant, un peu amoché, Sasuke, les iris rouge sang, reprend péniblement sa respiration. Depuis le début du combat, l'Hokage contrôle totalement la situation. Elle ne laisse rien au hasard, ne se laisse jamais surprendre, et pare sans effort la plupart des attaques adverses. le jeune Uchiwa cherche désespérément une faille dans la défense de Tsunade, mais en vain. Lui-même n'a pas été touché directement, mais blessé plusieurs fois par l'onde de choc émanent des frappes monumentales de la grandes femme blonde. Et pourtant, il a l'impression que sa supérieure se retient de peur de le blesser grièvement. Or Sasuke a horreur de ne pas être pris au sérieux.

Il s'élance une nouvelle fois à l'assaut, y mettant toute sa rage. Mais une fois de plus, l'attaque échoue devant l'adresse incroyable de l'Hokage. celle-ci semble très amusée par l'acharnement du jeune ninja qui lui tient tête. Puis soudainement elle prend l'initiative et plonge son poing à une vitesse fulgurante vers le brun qui esquive un peu tard. Sasuke grogne en recevant un éclat de roche dans le bras. C'est la même chose depuis le début. Attaque parade, contre attaque, encaisser les coups.

"Katon : Goukyaku no Jutsu."

La boule de feu, énorme, s'avance pour englober la ninja, calcinant l'herbe rase et vitrifiant le sol. La puissance de la technique est impressionnante, mais ne laisse au sol qu'un cercle de sol nu. Tsunade a encore évité et n'a pas même une égratignure.

"C'est tout, Sasuke ?"

--

Dans les gradins, Sakura et Ino, côté à côte, observent avec intérêt le combat qui se déroule sous leurs yeux. Il dure depuis quinze bonnes minutes, à croire que les deux combattants ont des réserves de chakra inépuisables. A la droite d'Ino, Lee regarde intensément les assauts, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Sur la gauche de Sakura, Kankurô et Kiba discutent avec animation de techniques de bras de fer, visiblement peu passionnés par l'affrontement qui se déroule une dizaine de mètres plus bas. Sakura, elle, frémit à chaque attaque ou feinte. Elle est tiraillée entre sa loyauté pour sa mentor et son amitié pour Sasuke. De fait, elle n'ose encourager l'un ou l'autre.

Mais elle sait déjà pertinemment que Tsunade va gagner? Celle-ci n'a utilisé qu'une parcelle de son chakra et ménage Sasuke, qui lui semble épuisé par ce long combat. Il faut dire qu'il n'a pas joué la comédie, qu'il a attaque l'Hokage avec ses techniques les plus puissantes, et cela sans aucun succès apparent. Il doit être extrêmement frustré de sembler si... faible et impuissant.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Sakura se met à espérer ardemment que Sasuke réussisse à toucher son adversaire, même sans la blesser gravement, afin que le combat se termine avec un semblant de fierté pour lui. Au même moment, Tsunade lance une soudaine attaque, droit sur Sasuke qui ne parvient à l'éviter que de justesse. Sakura a peine à retenir un gémissement d'angoisse. Mais le poing chargé de chakra ne fait qu'effleurer le ninja, lequel riposte d'un coup de pied qui vient cueillir Tsunade au creux des reins. Elle laisse échapper un hoquet de surprise, tandis que Sakura bondit - intérieurement - de joie. S'il ne lui a pas fait grand'mal, Sasuke a réussi à toucher l'Hokage : le combat n'est donc pas totalement perdu.

--

Tsunade évite une nouvelle boule de feu et adopte une position défensive. Il se débrouille bien le petit Uchiwa. pas étonnant que le shinobis du feu aient eu tant de mal à le ramener à Konoha. Tsunade sait qu'elle paraît indemne, mais elle n'a pas intérêt à laisser le combat s'éterniser si elle veut le rester. Sasuke semble partager ce point de vue, car il a battu en retraite à l'autre bout de l'arène et, un genou au sol, prépare son attaque la plus dévastatrice.

"Je commençais à me demander quand il se déciderait à la sortir, soupira l'Hokage."

Sasuke enchaîne des sceaux puis attrape son poignet gauche de la main droite. le chakra afflue, prenant la forme d'une boule chargée d'électricité crépitante. Le combat touche à sa fin. Tsunade se concentre, sachant bien qu'il est impératif qu'elle détecte le moment précis où l'esquive doit être amorcée. Dans le cas contraire elle ne sera pas en mesure d'éviter cette attaque mortelle.

Puis tout se passe très vite. Sasuke se rue avant, laissant une tranchée de terre déchiquetée sur son passage. La boule d'électricité vise le coeur de l'Hokage, mais celle-ci se propulse sur le côté, tout en pivotant pour offrir moins de surface de visée. la boule de chakra ne dévie pas et va mourir au sol, creusant un petit cratère. Le poing de Tsunade atteint Sasuke entre les omoplates, le faisant s'effondrer au sol. L'Hokage sort un kunaï et le pose sur la gorge de son adversaire.

Tsunade s'attend à un renversement de situation, mais rien, Sasuke reste immobile, le nez dans la poussière. Kakashi annonce la fin du match en faveur de Tsunade. Celle-ci tourne Sasuke sur le dos et commence à soigner ses plus grosses blessures d'un air songeur.

"Pourquoi, Sasuke?"

Elle a parfaitement vu le ninja poursuivre sur sa lancée, alors qu'il avait anticipé son esquive. Il l'a laissée remporter l'assaut, et donc la victoire. le chakra vert s'écoule toujours des mains de Tsunade, et deux assistants s'approche prudemment pour évacuer le blessé. Sasuke ouvre les yeux.

"Je ne suis plus un gamin, Hokage-sama.

-Avec l'âge, j'ai appris des choses, comme reconnaître la valeur d'un adversaire."

Il referme les yeux, et se relève en grimaçant. Les assistants l'entraînent hors de l'arène dévastée. Tsunade suis à pas lents. Elle a eu une bonne intuition en laissant revenir l'Uchiwa renégat au village.

"Déstresse, Sakura. Tsunade ne l'aurait pas tué ton Sasuke.  
-Je ne suis pas stressée, et ce n'est pas "mon" Sasuke.  
-Tu parles, se moque Ino. Tu as dévoré le combat des yeux du début à la fin.  
-Je... J'étudiais le style de ma mentor et j'apprenais. , bougonne Sakura. Et je te signale que si on est là, ce n'est pas pour pailler aux corneilles ou papoter, comme les deux zigotos à côté.

Les deux ninjas concernés sont présentement en train de bras-de-ferrer avec ardeur. Sakura lève les yeux au ciel tandis que Ino pouffe discrètement.

"Impayables ces deux-là, soupira Sakura. Manque plus que Naruto pour former un trio d'enfer.  
-C'est clair. L'amitié Konoha-Suna est bien gardée avec ces trois énergumènes."

Ino voit bien que Sakura semble bien plus détendue, maintenant que le combat est terminé? Elle parcourt négligemment les tribunes des yeux, adressant sourire et signe de main à ses connaissances éparpillées sur les gradins. Mais il n'a pas échappé à son amie que Sakura évite ou élude soigneusement toute question faisant référence à Sasuke. A croire qu'elle ne lui est pas aussi indifférente qu'elle souhaite le faire croire. Ce serait intéressant de la mettre à l'épreuve, non ?

"Sakura ?  
-Mmm, répond-elle distraitement.  
-Tu me rendrais un service ?  
-Dis toujours ?  
-Tu pourrais aller demander à Sasuke qui il a en vue en ce moment ?"

La réaction ne se fait pas attendre. Sakura se retourne brusquement vers elle, les yeux grands ouverts, l'air abasourdie - ce qui ne la présente pas sous son meilleur jour.

"Tu veux... quoi ?  
-Roo, t'es pas sourde !  
-Mais... Mais... Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire qu'il a quelqu'un "en vue" d'abord ?  
-Il y a des rumeurs... Il craquerait à mort sur une fille qui ne le sait même pas! Et vu comme il est expressif, elle risque pas de se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, si tu veux mon avis. Alors ?  
-Alors, alors pourquoi moi ?  
-Mais vu que tu es "super pote" avec lui, que c'est un "véritable ami", je pense pas qu'il le prendra mal de ta part. T'es une copine ou pas ?  
-Mais... Mais... balbutie Sakura mal à l'aise. Si tu veux...  
-Ah t'es géniale !"

Ino lui saute au cou et lui colle un gros bisou sur la joue. Elle exulte, mais cache bien son jeu. Elle considère Sakura, un peu boudeuse, les bras croisés, qui fixe l'arène en dessous d'elle. Malgré leurs disputes et leurs chamailleries, Sakura reste de loin sa meilleure et plus proche amie. Sur quoi cette amitié tient-elle donc ? Sur le temps ? Le nombre d'années partagées ? La ressemblance de caractère ? Ino ne connaît pas la réponse et à vrai dire elle s'en fiche un peu. Ce qui est cher à ses yeux, c'est que présentement Sakura soit heureuse. Elle ne veut pas la blesser, mais juste la bousculer un peu, qu'elle mette définitivement au clair le problème "Sasuke", qui traîne en longueur depuis trop longtemps.

"Sakura ?  
-Quoi encore ? grogne-t-elle, peu amène.  
-Merci..."

Sakura lui passe un bras autour des épaules, la traite de crétine et la serre contre elle, sa bonne humeur retrouvée.

"Prochain combat : Sabaku no Gaara, Godaime Kazekage contre Nara Shikamaru"


	13. Obscure stratégie

Chapitre 13: Obscure stratégie

Enfin mon heure. J'oublies instantanément le petit "problème" qui me tracasse depuis la veille. j'apparais dans l'arène sans tarder, tandis que mon adversaire emprunte à contre coeur les marches. L'excitation du combat qui approche m'envahit et j'attend impatiemment mon opposant, qui avance sans se presser. Il semble même encore plus lent que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Espérons que son esprit soit à la hauteur de ce que Temari m'a dit de lui. Voyons ce que sa stratégie peut faire contre mon sable. Le même épouvantail que la première fois annonce le début du combat, mais c'est à peine si je l'entends. J'ai besoin d'action, et pourquoi pas de sang... Celui de ce Shikamaru fera parfaitement l'affaire.

Le sable se met en branle, et se précipite vers un Shikamaru plutôt surpris d'être si soudainement attaqué. Au même instant, je m'accroupis et pose mes mains par terre, invoquant le sable contenu dans le sol, qui se dresse sous les pieds de Shikamaru qui se retrouve déstabilisé. Le sable envoyé initialement atteint sa cible et l'enveloppe intégralement. Le ninja disparaît. Mais je me doute que ce n'est pas déjà fini. je manipule le sable pour pouvoir voir ce qu'il contient, mais je ne trouve qu'un grosse pierre.

"Bien. Ça aurait été bien trop facile sinon."

Je rappelle le sable qui se pose, frémissant, tout autour de moi. Je sais qu'Ichibi veille. J'attend un signe de mon adversaire, qui me paraît habile dans l'art de la dissimulation. Mais il semble aussi, d'après Temari, qu'il ne se surestime jamais. Il doit sûrement désespérer en se disant qu'il n'est pas de taille contre moi.  
Estimant que Shikamaru a eu le temps d'élaborer une stratégie, j'envoie une langue de sable balayer les fourrés sur un cercle d'un dizaine de mètres de rayon. Un kunaï apparaît sur ma droite, en direction de ma gorge, mais je ne lui accorde pas un regard, et il est facilement intercepté par une petite gerbe de sable. Une demi-douzaine d'autres armes sont arrêtées de la même façon, mais toujours aucune trace de Shikamaru. Il cherche à gagner du temps, c'est évident. je ne vais pas le laisser jouer avec moi longtemps. D'un geste de la main, j'envoie une immense gerbe de sable se condenser au-dessus d'un bosquet touffu qui a frémit d'un manière suspecte tout à l'heure, puis je la relâche. La masse dure comme la pierre s'abat dans un énorme fracas et écrase arbres et feuillages. Dans la poussière émanant du choc, je distingue une silhouette fugace et un mauvais sourire se dessine sur mon visage. Une lance de sable fond sur le repaire de mon adversaire, un arbre tordu encore debout. Le tronc explose en une multitude de minuscules échardes. Une voix retentit au-dessus des exclamations de la foule.

"Vas-y Shikamaru ! T'es le meilleur ! Montre-lui de quoi tu es capable !"

Ma soif de sang s'atténue brutalement au son de cette voix, et mon sable reflue. Je la connais, cette voix. Elle m'est très agréable. Douce, mélodieuse, pleine de vie. Celle de cette brune, que j'ai vu plusieurs fois et qui donne de drôles de comportements à mon coeur et à mon ventre. Tenten...  
Mais... Mais... Je me suis déconcentré en plein combat. C'est très dangereux. Je me focalise à nouveau sur mon sable, et le rassemble autour de mes pieds. Mais cette voix me hante. Et surtout, parce qu'elle est adressée à

"Nara..."

Pris d'un incompréhensible sursaut de rage, je recouvre toute ma concentration et je m'accroupis, me répétant mentalement le déroulement de mes techniques. Je trouve enfin la plus adéquate et commence à enchaîner les sceaux. Mais une douleur fulgurante explose dans mon épaule. Une longue et très fine aiguille traverse mon épaule de part en part. Je grimace et je l'extraie délicatement. Dans le même temps, mon cerveau marche à cent à l'heure. J'essaie de comprendre comme cette aiguille a pu traverser la défense de Shukaku. Elle est fine, très fine, mais mon épaule m'élance douloureusement. Lancée à pleine vitesse, cette arme doit être invisible. c'est pour cela qu'elle à échappé à la vigilance de mon démon. Mais je suis surpris par son utilisation, qui est très rare dans mon pays. Seuls deux ou trois ninjas de Suna l'utilise. Et à Konoha, je n'imagine qu'une personne capable d'utiliser ses sortes d'armes de jet.

Mes pensées sont interrompues par une seconde aiguille qui frôle mon oreille. Je reprend rapidement mes sceaux, ignorant la douleur qui sourde dans mon épaule, après avoir édifié une barrière sphérique autour de moi. Je finalise la technique en posant mes mains à plat sur le sol. Mon bouclier explose, et une vague de sable circulaire en émane, recouvrant d'une fine couche toute la superficie de l'arène. Puis une onde de choc secoue le sable et détruit tout le relief où il repose. Je sens un mouvement sur ma gauche, le sable compressé par des pas crisse. je me tourne vers le bruit, et concentre mon sable dans cette direction. Le ninja vêtu de vert n'a nulle part où se cacher, tout est dévasté. le sable enveloppe les pieds du shinobi qui lâche une flopée d'injures mais reste immobile, résigné. Rapidement, on ne voit plus que son visage sombre et fermé. Mon poing se crispe, prêt à ordonner au sable de broyer le corps de ce Shikamaru.

"Vainqueur : Sabaku no Gaara."

Je plante mon regard dans les yeux de mon opposant, sans rappeler mon sable. Je n'en ai pas assez? Une simple mort, même accidentelle, ne peuvent-ils m'accorder cela ? Je continue de fixer mon adversaire, qui reste impassible, bien qu'à ma merci.

"Kazekage-sama ?"

L'arbitre se manifeste discrètement, désireux de mettre fin à cet instant de tension. Je me détourne de Shikamaru, et quelques secondes plus tard mon sable me suit. je fulmine intérieurement, ç nouveau privé entière. Mais ce combat m'a tout de même fait du bien. Ichibi s'endort, satisfait. Je me téléporte dans la tribune des concurrents.

"Joli combat petit frère... Mais, et ton épaule ?  
-Mm..."

Je m'aperçois alors que mon épaule saigne abondamment. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être blessé, la vue de mon propre sang m'intrigue..

"Gaara ?  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, Temari."

Elle ne quitte pas son air soucieux et continue de me scruter comme si j'étais aux portes de la mort. Je me détourne vers l'arène pour lui signifier que la conversation est terminée, alors que Shikamaru, rapide comme à son habitude, arrive enfin à la tribune des concurrents.

--

"Alors, feignant ?"

Shikamaru s'asseoit pesamment sur un banc, s'autorisant à souffler un peu avant de répondre. Temari, plantée devant lui les mains sur les hanches, arbore un sourire malicieux.

"Alors rien.  
-Si, j'ai tout vu. Du grand art.

Shikamaru lui lance un regard noir, mais il se rend bien compte qu'avec son frangin elle est vaccinée depuis longtemps. Il se contente donc de hausser les épaules en détournant les yeux. La veille, ils avaient pensé une matinée ensemble, et abordé le sujet du combat Shikamaru/Gaara. Temari lui avait proposé de le laisser se dépenser autant que possible, d'engager un simulacre de combat pour la forme puis de laisser tomber.

Shikamaru soupire en s'efforçant de garder les idées claires, mais avec son combat, et la présence de la kunoichi juste devant lui, ce n'est pas facile. L'odeur de Temari lui monte à la tête. Il est persuadé qu'elle met un genjutsu sur ses vêtements ou un truc comme ça. C'est pas possible d'avoir une odeur aussi agréable.

"J'ai suivi tes conseils, c'est tout.  
-Woo... Le grand macho Shikamaru s'abaisse à suivre les conseils d'une simple femme en matière de stratégie.  
-Oh tais-toi... Tu sais bien que je ne penses à toi comme ça.  
-Ah non ?  
-Non."

Il lève sur elle un regard intense et fixe ses magnifiques yeux verts. Il se rend à peine compte qu'il a dit "je penses à toi", ou un truc du genre. Et le pire c'est qu'il est sincère. Temari rougit un peu, sourit à demi et s'asseoit sur le banc à côté de Shikamaru. Elle ne le frappe pas, ne l'insulte pas, mais murmure.

"Bien, y'a du progrès. On arrivera à faire quelque chose de toi..."

--

"Gaara ?  
-C'est bon Temari ! Arrête de me prendre la tête."

Exaspéré, je me retourne pour foudroyer ma soeur mais elle se trouve cinq mètres plus loin en train d'asticoter Shikamaru. Face à moi, deux yeux marrons me fixent, perplexes. Je me sens extrêmement bête, et pour une fois je regrette mon aménité.

"Excuse-moi, murmure Tenten.  
-Non. Non.  
-Je voulais te remercier.  
-Pour quoi ?  
-Pour avoir épargné Shikamaru. Il n'est pas très combatif de nature mais... C'est un très bon ami à moi, alors merci de... ne pas l'avoir trop amoché.  
-Pas de quoi, marmonné-je."

Elle semble vouloir partir et j'ai la soudaine envie de la retenir, de dire quelque chose, même idiot, pour ne pas qu'elle parte.

"Tu... tu as aimé le combat ?"

Quel crétin ! Je viens de battre un ami à elle, j'ai failli le tuer, et je lui demande si elle a aimé. Ma propre stupidité me sidère. Mon coeur bat un peu trop fort, alors que je suis loin de m'être essoufflé lors du combat. Mais elle ne le prend pas mal.

"Oui, beaucoup. J'aurais un grand plaisir à t'affronter un de ces jours, si tu en as le temps.  
-Pourquoi pas..."

Elle semble surprise de ma réponse rapide, mais sourit et s'éloigne vers Shikamaru, en me faisant un geste de la main. Temari surgit devant moi.

"Petit frère ! C'est à mon tour. Viens me regarder hein ? Euh Gaara, ça va ?"

Je suis un peu tenté de la rembarrer, lassé de sa sollicitude, mais je lui répond quand même d'une voix vague.

"Je ne me sens pas très bien? J'ai le coeur qui bat la chamade, et les jambes en coton."

Temari, l'air inquiet, s'approche de moi et pose une main sur mon front. Je ne tente même pas un geste pour la repousser.

"Tu m'as vraiment l'air bizarre. Tu devrais montrer cette épaule à un médecin. C'est sérieux.  
-Oui, l'épaule."

Je l'écoute à peine, les yeux toujours fixés sur Tenten qui rit à une remarque de Shikamaru. je ne suis pas certain que mon épaule en sang soit en cause.

--

Ino s'affale pesamment sur son lit.

"Ouah, quelle matinée !  
-Tu m'étonnes, Ino ! s'enthousiasme Sakura en la rejoignant. Il n'y a eu que quatre combats, mais quels combats !  
-Ouaip, renchérit Tenten."

Hinata acquiesce en silence, estimant qu'elle n'a rien à ajouter. Les quatre jeunes femmes se prélassent dans la chambre d'Ino après de longues heures assises sur les bancs des tribunes, ajoutée à un combat pour Hinata. Celle-ci avait été écrasée par Temari, malgré son acharnement et sa ténacité. Les lames de vent l'avait empêchée de s'approcher assez près de la kunoichi de Suna pour utiliser son taijutsu.

"Au fait, dit Ino en émergeant de sous un coussin, pourquoi Temari n'est pas venue ? Elle s'en voulait d'avoir battu Hinata ?  
-Non, répond Tenten. Elle s'inquiétait pour Gaara, qui s'est blessé pendant son combat. Je crois qu'elle l'a emmené se faire soigner.  
-Bah, il a reçu quoi ? Une ou deux aiguilles ? Intervient Sakura.  
-C'est vrai, ça fait pas trop mal, ajoute distraitement Ino.  
-Pas forcément, glisse Hinata. Quand on a pas l'habitude des blessures, comme Gaara, une si petite arme cause pas mal de douleur.  
-C'est vrai que Môssieur Gaara est invulnérable, dit Ino en levant les yeux au ciel. Je me demande comment il a pu laisser passer ça.  
-Ce sont des aiguilles imperceptibles, car on ne peut les voir sans jutsu oculaire héréditaire, explique Tenten d'une petite voix, les yeux fixés sur ses pieds.

Hinata examine le visage un peu anxieux de Tenten. Comme d'habitude, c'est elle la référence en matière d'armes, mais là, la maîtresse d'armes paraît mal à l'aise.

"Et… insiste Sakura.  
-Ben, c'est moi qui les ai données à Shikamaru."

Sakura et Ino n'ajoutent rien. Elle ont toujours du mal à comprendre comment une fille aussi énergique que Tenten avait pu se lier d'amitié avec un flemmard de la pire espèce qu'est Shikamaru. Hinata elle-même le trouve gentil, mais sans plus. Rien à voir avec ses coéquipiers. Enfin, surtout un… Mais pour l'instant, sa concentration se porte sur un détail qui l'intrigue.

"Alors tu te sens coupable qu'il ait été blessé par tes armes ?  
-De… de quoi ? Mais…  
-D'habitude, tu t'en moque, mais là tu te sens responsable de…"

Sakura et Ino commencent à tendre l'oreille, à croire qu'elles ont un radar "potion" implanté dans le cerveau. Mais Hinata est coupée dans sa lancée par la voix de Tenten, qui se fait dure et tranchante.

"Hinata, JE ne m'occupe pas du jeune homme que TU as passé la matinée entière à dévorer des yeux."

Immédiatement, Hinata se sent rougir et détourne les yeux. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Tenten puisse utiliser ses confidences comme moyen de pression sur elle? Sentant la tension monter, Ino entraîne Sakura dans un coin de la chambre pour lui montrer sa robe de bal. Tenten s'approche d'Hinata et pose sa main sur son bras, mais cette dernière se dégage, le visage fermé.

"Écoute, Hinata, je…  
-Tu n'as rien à ajouter. Tu en as déjà assez dit.  
-Je ne voulais pas dire ça, mais je me sentais acculée, et… j'ai pas réfléchi  
-J'ai remarqué.  
-Pardonne-moi, je ne comprend pas ce qui m'a pris.  
-Moi, je crois comprendre."

Hinata sourit devant la rougeur qui monte aux joues de Tenten. Pour une fois que ce n'est pas elle qui joue la tomate… Tenten lève les mains pour l'empêcher de continuer.

"Laisse-moi tirer cette histoire au clair, tu veux ?  
-Bien, mais tu me revaudras ton… indiscrétion.  
-D'accord, mais ne sois pas top sévère, hein ?  
-Tu verras…"

Hinata lui prend le bras et sourit, se demandant comment faire payer à Tenten son manque de délicatesse. Ino qui surveillait de loin, voit que l'alerte est passée. Elle tourne sur elle-même pour leur montrer sa robe gris perle, très claire.

"Vous en pensez quoi ?  
-Jolie.  
-Mouais.  
-Pas mal du tout.  
-C'est Hinata qui m'a donné l'idée pour la couleur.  
-Ha bon ? s'étonne Hinata.  
-Oui, c'est la couleur de tes yeux."

Effectivement, la teinte de la robe est exactement celle des yeux caractéristiques des Hyûgas.

"Et vous vous allez mettre quoi ?  
-Tu l'as déjà vue, dit Sakura, c'est celle que j'ai acheté avant le début du tournoi.  
-Ah ouais, c'est vrai. Même que Naruto et Lee avaient les yeux qui leur sortaient de la tête. Et toi Hinata ?  
-Je… n'y ai pas encore réfléchi.  
-Oh la la. Tenten ?  
-Oh, moi tu sais, les bals…  
-Mais faut que tu viennes ! Même Shikamaru y va, c'est pour dire. Si j'ai réussi à y traîner mon flemmard de coéquipier, tu n'as aucune excuse.  
-Ino…"

Ino fait signe qu'elle lâche l'affaire mais Hinata décide que c'est une opportunité en or.

"Si, Tenten, tu viendras.  
-Mais… Pourquoi vous voulez absolument que je viennes ?  
-Tu me dois une faveur, ne l'oublies pas.  
-Comment oublier ? fait Tenten avec une grimace.  
-Une faveur ? Tente Sakura dans l'indifférence générale.  
-Alors tu viendras au bal, et avec un cavalier."

Tenten s'étrangle, tandis qu'Ino et Sakura éclatent de rire, mi-amusées par sa tête, mi-surprises de l'aplomb d'Hinata. Cette dernière est très fière d'elle, et arbore un grand sourire. Tenten s'enfonce dans un silence buté.

Un peu plus tard, après avoir longuement extrapolé sur le bal en approche - Tenten n'ayant étonnamment que peu participé -, les kunoichis se séparent. Sakura déclare aller à l'hôpital prendre des nouvelles de ses coéquipiers, et Ino va au magasin familial donner un coup de main. Hinata quand à elle se dirige vers sa maison, un peu inquiète de l'accueil que l'on va lui faire alors qu'elle vient d'être éliminée du tournoi. A côté d'elle, Tenten marche silencieusement, avant de lâcher tranquillement :

"C'est pas si compliqué. Je demande à Lee, il sera ravi de me rendre ce "service"."

Elle a un air enjoué, ayant certainement ruminé cette réponse depuis qu'Hinata lui a indiqué ce qu'elle devait faire pour être pardonnée. Mais la jeune Hyûga ne l'entend pas de cette oreille.

"Ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça. Je ne l'ai pas précisé devant Sakura et Ino, mais tu sais pertinemment avec qui tu vas y aller.  
-Ah non, c'est pas juste. On ne modifie pas les règles du jeu après le début de la partie !"

Hinata s'arrête brusquement, se tourne vers elle d'un bloc et la foudroie du regard.

"Tu as trahi ma confiance, alors j'estime que c'est "juste" que tu fasses un effort.  
-Je…"

Tenten essaie de se défendre, mais le regard furieux d'Hinata la réduit au silence. Il est vrai que depuis quelques temps, Hinata gagne de l'assurance. Depuis exactement cette délicate discussion qu'elles ont eu toutes les deux. Un instant de flottement, puis les deux ninjas poursuivent leur chemin.

"Je le ferai Hinata, mais toi tu devras LUI accorder une danse."

Et pouf ! Envolée l'assurance. Hinata la pivoine est de retour.

"Mmm… Je… je peux pas faire ça.  
-Si, si, tu peux. Considère ça comme une compensation pour "l'extension de règle". Je compte sur toi, hein ?"

Les deux kunoichis arrivent devant l'entrée du domaine Hyûga. Tenten abandonne Hianta au portail et s'éloigne rapidement en saluant de la main.

"Tu diras bonjour à ton cousin de ma part ! Et quand je dis "une", c'est un minimum, hein ?"

Tétanisée, Hinata reste figée de stupeur. Elle n'avait pas prévu ça et ne sent pas du tout capable de faire ce que Tenten lui a demandé si allègrement. Elle ne peut pas arriver comme une fleur devant son brun et lui demander ça…

--

Yasura Kosui avait suivi avec un intérêt tout particulier les matchs de la matinée, et particulièrement le second, opposant l'Hokage et un jeune ninja aux cheveux noirs. Celui-ci utilisait, comme Kosui, principalement des techniques de feu. C'était toujours très intéressant d'observer un collègue de techniques. Les deux derniers matchs étaient de moindre importance. Le jeu ninja de Taki avait laminé le type aux insectes, et Temari avait laminé une ninja de Konoha. Mais ça, c'était le programme du matin.

Maintenant, Kosui se tient au milieu d'un ruelle encombrée de passants, à attendre ses coéquipières, entrées dans une des boutiques. Depuis une heure Siam et Taika ont visité cinq boutiques de vêtements, trois échoppes de souvenirs et quatre armureries. POur Kosui, avoir trois tenues différentes pour chaque jour de la semaine est totalement superflu, les bibelots ramasse-poussière ce n'est pas son truc, et il n'est pas très porté sur les armes blanches. Ce n'est donc pas à proprement parler un début d'aprèm parfait pour lui. Il se colle au mur pour ne pas être bousculé par la foule et souffle bruyamment.

En compagnie de ses deux équipières et amies, il a été promu chûnin moins de deux mois plus tôt. Seize ans, c'est un peu tard pour devenir chûnin, mais de nombreuses complications ont empêché l'équipe 4 de se présenter à trois examens successifs, et ont repoussé de presque deux ans leur nomination. Mais maintenant, c'est fait, et les trois comparses ont à cœur de montrer aux ninjas de leur âge qu'ils n'ont aucun retard, loin de là. Les trois ninjas s'entraîne régulièrement ensemble et leur travail d'équipe leur permet de remonter doucement au niveau des chûnins désignés plus tôt qu'eux.

Kosui regrette parfois l'absence d'une présence masculine à ses côtés, son senseï étant une femme. Sur toute leur promotion, une seule équipe comprend deux kunoichis. Et bien sûr, c'est tombé sur lui. Mais le ninja de Suna admet sans problème que leur équipe est très équilibrée. Siam est imprévisible, tête brûlée et vantarde, mais d'une agilité et d'une précision étonnante. Elle maître de nombreuses armes blanches de toute taille. Taika est écervelée et un peu gamine, mais son Taijutsu peut résister à de nombreux ennemis. Et enfin lui, Kosui, est le meilleur en ninjutsu du groupe, spécialiste en attaque de feu. Il incarne aussi la sagesse et la patience en toute circonstance, et sait quand réfléchir et quand attaquer. Sachant que ses deux camarades sont souvent bloquées sur le mode "Bastooon", la position de Kosui n'est pas toujours des plus faciles.

Le shinobi du sable entend son nom crié dans la foule. Taika, les bras chargés de sacs, lui adresse de grands signes de la main; au risque d'assommer un passant. A ses côtés, Siam se faufile agilement dans la foule, sans gêner personne. Toutes deux arborent un grand sourire. Le visage de Kosui s'éclaire : finalement, son équipe est parfaite, il n'en chargerait pour rien au monde.


	14. Enfin

_Voili voulou, une fanfic humoristique sur un cross-over ! Appréciez et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !!!_

_Et un nouveau chapitre de validé, c'est super, super, super ! ^_^  
Je suis fier de mon rythme d'écriture, mais j'aimerais aller tellement plus vite, car j'ai également envie de connaître la fin de cette fic. J'ai un grand projet de réécriture des premiers chapitres de cette fic, qui ne collent plus du tout à mon nouveau style. Prévoyez ça d'ici un ou deux mois, le temps que mes chapitres en cours de validation soient validés. Quoi d'intéressant sinon... Il y a du nouveau presque partout dans mon recueil, donc si vous aimez ma façon d'écrire, donnez-moi un avis sur mes autres fics...  
Gaara : Quelle tirade.  
Shikamaru : Il se surpasse aujourd'hui.  
Gaara : C'est sérieux cette histoire de réécriture ?  
Shikamaru : Ca veut dire que j'aurais l'air moins idiot dans les premiers chapitres ?  
Hum, on verra bien ! J'aimerais avoir des années de libres devant moi pour coucher toutes mes idées sur le papier, car j'ai des épisodes précis decette fics en tête, que je veux absolument exploiter, mais je répugne à écrire de façon non linéaire. Excepté pour le passage de la passerelle, qui apparaîtra bientôt (trois quatre chapitres, au moins ! ^_^)  
J'ai vraiment envie des faire une intro super longue aujourd'hui, même sans les réflexions intelligentes et pertinentes de mes deux persos adorées  
Gaara : ...  
Shikamaru : Quoi ? Un compliment ? Il a été frappé par la foudre ou quoi ? Un compliment, non mais quoi encore ?  
Je suis heureux. ^_^_

**Chapitre 14: Enfin...**

Je remonte d'un pas lent une rue anonyme. J'erre sans but, plongé dans mes pensées. Dès la fin de son combat, Temari m'a traîné à l'hôpital, presque paniquée. Je n'ai rien tenté pour la calmer, moi-même perplexe. Ma blessure ne m'inquiète pas plus que ça, mais plutôt les étranges symptômes que j'ai ressenti, et que je ressens toujours, bien qu'un peu atténués. Une fois arrivés, Temari a exigé que je sois examiné sur-le-champ, car mon état de santé était TRES grave. Un médecin, visiblement habitué aux excentricités de ma sœur, s'est exécuté sans poser de question m'a fait un rapide bandage, et a assuré que j'étais dans une forme physique parfaite. Temari, l'air sceptique, est partie, sans oublier de me glisser un « Plus que deux jours ! », et m'a laissé seul à l'hôpital. On m'a contraint à attendre une heure dans une salle vide, à signer deux-trois papiers – tout ça pour un simple bandage – puis on m'a signifié que j'étais libre de partir.

Et me voilà, l'esprit égaré, arpentant une nouvelle rue tout aussi inintéressante que la précédente. Le pire, c'est que Temari a raison : demain ont lieu les finales, et dans deux jours la finale. Et le soir de la finale, il y a ce maudit bal. Je n'ai trouvé pour l'instant aucune solution à mon épineux problème. Kankurô lui-même m'a conseillé la fuite, mais ce mot m'écorche la bouche. Je pourrais prétexter une urgence relative à l'administration de Suna pour partir dès la fin de la finale. Mais Temari sera contre, et elle serait bien capable d'en informer Tsunade. Avec le temps, l'emprise que j'ai sur elle s'émousse. Etrangement, elle a moins peur de moi. Je ne pense pourtant pas avoir sensiblement changé d'attitude. J'ai simplement légèrement modifié ma vision du monde.

Dans ma jeunesse, un élément déclencheur particulière ment pénible m'a révélé deux évidences qui m'ont suivi pendant six ans . Tout d'abord, j'étais invincible, car même un assassin chevronné n'avait pas réussi à me blesser. Ensuite, j'avais compris que la vie n'avait aucune valeur, aucune importance. En conséquence, il était inutile de s'attacher aux gens, qui de toute façon finissent par vous trahir et à mourir. Sur ces idées, je m'étais refermé sur moi-même, n'établissant aucun lien avec Temari, Kankurô, ou même Baki, mon maître. Le village entier me voyait comme un monstre incontrôlable – ce qui n'était pas tellement faux – et j'ai tué, massacré et anéhanti des centaines d'hommes, de femems ou d'enfants pour trouver une raison d'exister. En vain.

Puis, lors de ma douzième année, alors qu'Ichibi se faisait de plus en plus dur à maîtriser, mon équipe avait été désignée pour représenter Sunna lors de l'examen Chûnnin, et, accessoirement, pour préparer l'invasion du village. Suite à de fâcheux évènements, j'en avais été réduit à affronter un minable genin que j'avais à peine remarqué avant. Et il m'avait battu.

J'avais été battu, moi, Sabaku no Gaara, le démon vivant, par un simple gamin, qui m'avait mis aux portes de la mort, malgré la libération de Shukaku. Je n'étais pas invincible, ni immortel, ni même tout-puissant. Mon adversaire non plus d'ailleurs, il était pareillement dans un sale état. Mais plus que les blessures, plus que le sang qui courait se coaguler sur le sol, c'était cette prise de conscience qui m'avait laissé sur le carreau, incapable de me relever après le combat. Le genin qui me faisait face avait parlé, longtemps parlé. Il m'avait révélé qu'il était comme moi, réceptacle d'une abomination, d'un monstre qui lui valait la crainte de tous les siens. Mais lui ne tuait pas pour le plaisir, connaissait un tas de sentiments qui m'était inconnus : l'amitié, la tristesse, la joie, la peur ; et avait un but dans la vie : être reconnu par son village.

C'était il y a cinq ans. Depuis, j'ai changé d'opinion sur les autres et sur moi-même. Certes, je ne me suis pas mis à faire des galipettes dans des clairières pleines de fleurs du jour au lendemain – quelle idée saugrenue – mais j'ai commencé à voir les êtres humains et leur existence comme quelque chose de relativement important. D'abord, j'ai appris à apprécier ma sœur et mon frère – relativement, j'ai bien précisé. « Le lien du sang », comme dit Temari. Puis je me suis rapproché du village dans son village dans son ensemble, et, en tant que Kazekage, j'ai prêté serment de protéger ses habitants jusqu'au dernier. Ca ne veut pas dire que je n'ai plus d'envies de meutre, mais je me contrôle. En contre-partie, mon statut me permet de me réserver les ennemis les plus dangereux, et donc de laisser mon démon se défouler régulièrement, ce qui le stabilise. Après ma famille, j'ai commencé à m'attacher à ressentir de l'attachement pour certaines personnes, dont Naruto. L'amitié. J'ai enfin compris ce que c'était, ce qui a mis Naruto en travers de ma route alors que je visais l'Uchiwa.

Donc, depuis cinq ans, j'ai successivement appris la fraternité, la loyauté et l'amitié. Mais il m'est impossible de mettre un nom sur l'étrange sensation qui s'empare régulièrement de moi depuis quelques temps. Ce n'est pas à proprement parler désagréable, même si l'idée d'être incapable de formuler une phrase correcte est irritante, mais cela m'intrigue. Il faudrait que je parle de cette émotion à quelqu'un, mais je ne sais vraiment pas à qui. Temari semble un peu trop inquiète à mon sujet en ce moment. Kankurô ? Naruto ? Non plus, ils ne pourraient pas comprendre. A l'évidence, puisque personne ne semble de taille à m'aider ; je vais chercher tout seul. Depuis quand Sabaku no Gaara a-t-il besoin d'aide ?

J'entends confusément la voix caverneuse de Shukaku au fond de moi

« Depuis que tu t'attache aux gens. Tu deviens faible, Gaara. »

Je le fais taire d'une pensée furieuse. Toujours là quand on n'en a pas besoin… Je me téléporte sur un toit, loin de l'agitation de la rue. Mais mon esprit ne se calme pas pour autant. Je renonce à rester à méditer et je pars en quête d'un terrain d'entraînement.

---------------------------------------

Sasuke est réveillé par des murmures près de lui. Il émerge de son sommeil, sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux et fronce imperceptiblement les sourcils sous les assauts d'un mal de tête.. Son cerveau encore embrumé déduit du contact de draps un peu rêches et inodores qu'il se trouve à l'hôpital. En sortant de l'arène, après être certain que plus personne ne le voyait, Sasuke s'était effondré dans les bras de deux ninjas qui l'avaient transporté en ce lieu, puis un médecin au visage flou lui avait enfoncé une seringue dans le bras, le laissant tomber dans un sommeil réparateur. Le ninja hésite avant d'ouvrir les yeux. La dernière fois qu'il s'était réveillé à l'hôpital, Sakura était endormie à son chevet, attendant qu'il se réveille. Mais cette situation n'avait aucune raison de se reproduire, si ?

Sasuke ouvre brièvement les yeux, les refermant tout de suite. Comme il le pensait, Sakura n'est pas là. De toute façon, elle n'en a aucune raison, c'est même plutôt logique. Mais pourtant le ninja ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir comme un pincement au cœur. Déception… Son bref coup d'œil lui néanmoins permis de voir le soleil de fin d'après-midi filtrer sous les rideaux masquant la fenêtre, ainsi qu'un autre ninja allongé dans un lit parallèle au sien, sur sa droite. Les murmures, plus ou moins étouffés, viennent de ce coin de la pièce.

« Allez, tu pourrais pas lui demander de me laisser sortir ? Je m'ennuie à mourir ici ! »

Sasuke reconnaît aussitôt la voix de son meilleur ami. On a du le mettre dans la même chambre que lui en espérant que ça calmerait Naruto, le chûnin ayant la réputation d'être absolument invivable en hôpital. Pourtant Tsunade s'obstine à lui infliger des temps de convalescence ridiculement longs, pour le faire enrager, et tient à ce que ses indications soient respectées à la lettre.

« Parle moins fort Naruto, tu vas le réveiller. »

Sasuke frémit en entendant la voix de Sakura. Mais il feint toujours l'inconscience, n'ayant pas la force – ou l'envie – de discuter avec ses coéquipiers.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'ai aucune influence sur Tsunade sur le plan médical, poursuit Sakura à voix basse.  
-Mais, commence Naruto à voix haute, puis il continue tout doucement, mais, quand il dit trois jours, c'est 72 heures exactement, ou je peux partir le troisième jour ? Hein ? Parce que ça change tout !  
-Mais chut ! Arrête de crier, Sasuke dort.  
-Bon d'accord, d'accord.

-Euh, Sakura ?  
-Oui ?  
-Il faudrait que tu me rendes un service.  
-Euh… Je crois que j'ai assez de « services à rendre » en cours.  
Allez, s'il te plait, c'est pas compliqué du tout  
-Bon dis toujours, mais je te promets rien.  
-Super !  
-Moins fort ! »

Sasuke a assisté à cet échange, toujours immobile. Il tend l'oreille, masi la demande de Naruto est inaudible.

« Tu veux quoi !  
-Moins fort Sakura, tu vas le réveiller, pouffe Naruto.  
-Mais…  
-Allez Sakura, ça fait trop longtemps… Tu acceptes ? »

Sasuke se raidit, en attente de la réponse. Il craint d'avoir deviné la requête de Naruto. Tout le monde sait qu'il tourne autour de Sakura depuis son enfance. Se pourrait-il que...

« Oui, répond Sakura dans un souffle. »

Sasuke se sent incapable de faire le mort. Il se redresse sur son lit, à temps pour voir Naruto sauter au coup de la kunoichi. Sakura le remarque et se dégage de l'étreinte du blond, l'air gênée.

« Ah, Sasuke. Tu… tu es réveillée. Tu te sens bien ? »

Elle contourne le lit de Naruto pour s'approcher de Sasuke. Naruto s'assoie sur son propre lui, tourné vars celui de son ami. La voix de Sakura résonne dans la salle silencieuse.

« Sasuke ? »

Il ne lui répond pas. Il fixe d'un regard haineux Naruto qui a comme un mouvement de recul.

« Euh, Sasuke, ça va ? T'as des yeux bizarre. Eh, Sasuke, calme-toi ! »

Sasuke se rend soudain compte que son sharingan s'est activé, presque inconsciemment, en réponse à son envie de meurtre. Ses iris ouge sang reprennent une couleur normale et il souffle longuement, la tête dans les main, pour essayer de retrouver un semblant de calme. Sakura se rapproche et pose une main sur son épaule, mais Sasuke se dégage d'un mouvement brusque. Elle retire sa main et bat en retrait.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Du calme Uchiwa, garde ton calme, se morigène le ninja. Si elle a dit oui à Naruto, c'est pas étonnant, lui au moins ne l'a pas laissée tomber. Tant mieux pour elle-même. Aïe, ma tête… »

Il voit Sakura qui s'éloigne lentement vers la porte, sûrement pour appeler des renforts. SE tenant toujours le crâne d'une main, en proie à un mal de tête indicible, il tend la main vers elle.

« Sakura, ne pars pas. »

C'est un cri du cœur, traduit en un murmure sortant à peine de sa bouche. Il reprend, un peu plus fort.

« Désolé, j'ai… fait un cauchemar. Excuse-moi aussi, Naruto.  
-Pas de quoi, mec. »

Sakura revient doucement vers les deux ninjas convalescents. Sasuke essaie de sourire pour la rassurer mais son sourire se transforme en grimace lorsque son mal de tête reprend de plus belle. Sakura se rend compte de la souffrance et se place près de lui.

« Où as-tu mal ?  
-Je n'ai pas mal.  
-Crétin, ça se voit. Où ?  
-… A la tête. »

Sakura se poste à la tête du lit et pose ses deux mains sur ses cheveux. Cette fois, Sasuke est électrisé par le contact. Quelques secondes plus tard, une douce chaleur commence à se répandre dans son cerveau. La douleur subsiste un peu, puis reflue. Sasuke sent tous ses muscles se détendre, et lui-même est tout ramolli, décontracté. Sakura interrompt le flux de chakra mais laisse ses mains.

« Ca va mieux ?  
-Mm…  
-Sasuke ?  
-Merci.  
-Mais c'est un plaisir. »

Elle va s'asseoir à côté de Naruto, face à l'Uchiwa qui s'adosse au mur. Le blond s'exclame que Sakura est trop forte, laquelle le rembarre gentiment. Ils sont tellement complices, Sasuke se sent dégoûté.

« Alors Sasuke, ce cauchemar ?  
-J'me souviens pas.  
-Hein ? s'étonne Naruto.  
-Je te jure. Je me souviens juste que c'était atroce.  
-Ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve, oublie ça, me conseille Sakura. »

Sasuke la fixe de regard, mais elle détourne les yeux. Il donnerait tout pour ce qu'il a entendu ne soit qu'un « mauvais rêve ». La kunoichi dissipe l'instant de tension en se levant.

« Bon, je vous abandonne les garçons, j'ai des trucs à faire. Et promis, Naruto, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour ta sortie. Reposez-vous bien ! »

Elle sort en fermant délicatement la porte. Sasuke fixe d'un œil vide la poignée, comme si Sakura allait revenir d'un instant à l'autre. Naruto se rallonge sur son lit, au dessus de ses draps.

« Tu verras, on est bien ici, même si on s'ennuie à mourir…  
-Naruto, tu n'aurais pas un truc à me dire ?  
-Quoi par exemple ?  
-Je ne sais pas, quelque chose d'importent qui s'est passé récemment ? »

Il fixe le plafond d'un air radieux, croise ses doigts sous sa nuque et soupire d'aise.

« Non, non. Tout va bien. »

Sasuke ne supporte la vue de son sourire niais de bienheureux. Il lui tourne le dos et tente désespérément de se rendormir, et d'oublier.

-----------------

Allongé sous un grand arbre dont les bourgeons commencent à s'ouvrir sous les premiers rayons de Mars, Shikamaru fixe les nuages et se dit que les filles sont vraiment très compliquées, même pour un génie comme lui. Un instant, il discute calmement, - oui, calmement – avec Temari, qui semble heureuse de sa compagnie. Elle ne l'insulte pas, elle ne le frappe pas, rien de tout cela ? Tout va pour le mieux. Puis deux secondes après, elle l'abandonne pour se précipiter vers son frère, puis vers son combat. Pas un au revoir, pas un signe, et il ne l'a pas recroisée depuis. Désespérant. Lui qui pensait qu'elle commençait à apprécier sa présence. Mais non. Madame vient l'embêter quand ça lui chante, et le rejette ensuite pour aller courir vers un autre. Shikamaru ne comprend vraiment pas comment fonctionnent les filles. Il est juste certain d'une chose. Certaines sont d'une compagnie agréable. Et malgré sa brutalité et sa langue acérée, Temari en fait partie. Et pour cela, il peut bien lui pardonner ses quelques travers.

Son esprit de statisticien a beaucoup de mal à définir ce qu'il ressent pour Temari. Pour Chôji, c'est clair : une amitié forte basée sur la confiance et le respect mutuels. Pour Ino, c'est de l'amitié, avec un peu d'agacement, car c'est une fille tout de même, avec tous les tracas qui vont avec. Il voit Naruto et Kiba comme de bons copains, mais sans plus (surtout après la saleté que lui a magouillé Naruto à l'occasion du tournoi, et à laquelle le maître chien à volontiers participé.) Il considère le reste des ninjas de son année avec une indifférence ennuyée. Sans les connaître, il se refuse à les juger. Tenten est un cas particulier. Elle est gentille, peu portée sur l'apparence, sociable et sait écouter. Ce qui la distingue de la plupart des autres kunoichis qu'il connaît de près ou de loin, et explique certainement l'amitié et l'affection qui les lient. Mais Temari…

Temari… est spéciale. Aussi féministe qu'il est machiste, aussi obstinée et têtue que lui, et une excellente stratège en plus. Shikamaru a eu beau cogité de nombreuses fois sur le sujet, il a du mal à de dépêtrer dans ses sentiments pour elle. Il sait qu'il ressent une forme d'amitié pour elle, mais particulière, plus… intense qu'avec Ino. Les insultes de Temari ont bien plus de saveur que celle de la fleuriste qui lui sert de coéquipière. Et puis Temari, il le trouve fichtrement attirante. Avec son sourire, son visage, sa silhouette. Mais bon, ça, c'est pas nouveau, et il ne compte plus les habitants de Konoha que la demoiselle fait se retourner dans la rue, civils autant que ninjas. Sans parler de Suna. Donc, argument à l'eau, on repart de l'amitié.  
Mais non, ce n'est pas assez. Il y a quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de plus. Un peu de respect, un peu d'admiration – mais ça, jamais il ne lui dira -, un peu de joie dans son cœur quand il sait qu'elle est de retour. Compliqué, très compliqué tout cela. Shikamaru essaie de faire, pour la première fois, le point, le tri dans ses pensées. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'aime pas chez elle ? Sa manie de vouloir changer les gens, l'impression qu'elle donne de dominer le monde, ses sarcasmes, son timing réglé pour le réveiller systématiquement en pleine sieste. Ca, c'est fait. Les points positifs maintenant. Il aime bien sa façon d'insulter les gens, et surtout lui, son calme en situation de crise, sa façon de marcher, son air hautain, ses fous rire, ses idées saugrenues, sa présence, sa démarche, sa…

« Woo, doucement, se secoue Shikamaru. Ca commence à faire beaucoup, non ? »

Il réfléchit quelques secondes et se répond, le plus franchement du monde. Non, il a encore des tas de choses à rajouter à sa liste. Il lui faut donc bien s'avouer que, selon toute logique, c'est plus, beaucoup plus que de l'amitié et de l'attirance pour cette fille, aussi galère soit-elle. Shikamaru sourit. Sa mère lui a déjà parlé de ça, quelques tempes plus tôt, mais il ne l'avait pas crue, sur le moment. Après tout, les filles sont bien trop chiantes pour que l'on s'en fasse plus que des amies, non ?  
Shikamaru ferme les yeux, et se laisse bercer par le vent.

« Non. »

Il somnole ainsi quelques dizaines de minutes, avant de sentir la présence d'un nouvel arrivant, qui s'allonge à ses côtés.

« Hey, Shikamaru.  
-Salut Chôji.  
-Sympa ton combat.  
-Je veux pas en parler. »

Le silence s'installe. Mais ce n'est pas un silence pesant, plutôt l'ambiance naturelle qui se met en place entre deux amis qui n'ont pas besoin de parler. Puis Chôji le rompt de sa voix grave.

« Aquoi tu penses ? »

Shikamaru s'accorde quelques secondes de réflexion, puis décide de rester fidèle à la franchise et à la sincérité qu'il a toujours eu avec son meilleur ami. Il croise ses doigts derrière sa nuque et lâche doucement :

« Temari.  
-Ah ah ! sourit Chôji. Ta « princesse du désert ». Elle te fait tourner la tête c'est ça ?  
-Ouais. Et techniquement, elle n'est pas princesse, tu sais ?  
-Oui, mais c'est sa façon de marcher, de parler et d'agir comme si le monde lui appartenait.

-Ca ne te dérangeait pas, hein ?  
-De quoi ?  
-Que le monde lui appartienne. »

Shikamaru soupire en prenant un air excédé, mais le cœur n'y est pas. Il s'étonne une fois de plus de la capacité surprenante de Chôji à lire dans son esprit. Mais il ne répond rien et fixe d'un air songeur un nuage en forme d'oiseau qui traverse le ciel en se déformant petit à petit.

« Alors, insiste Chôji en sortant un paquet de chips, tu compte faire quoi ?  
-J'ai une raison de « faire » quelque chose ?  
-Mais oui ! Pour Temari.  
-Tu me vois – franchement, Chôji, Tu me vois lui faire une grande déclaration enflammée, un genou à terre, un bouquet de fleur en main, sous fond de violons et de soleil couchant ? C'est pas… Enfin ça risque pas d'arriver.  
-Le simple fait que tu y aie pensé veut déjà dire beaucoup.  
-Chôji ! »

Shikamaru le voit s'étouffer à moitié avec une poignée de chips. Il essaie de lui jeter un regard furieux, mais sa tentative échoue lamentablement.

« Te fâche pas, vieux frère, mais ça fait plaisir de voir que tu t'intéresse brin aux filles laintenant.  
-Je ne m'intéresse PAS aux filles, Chôji.

-Mais juste à une en particulier. »

Chôji a un sourire triomphant et sincèrement heureux, amis il repart à l'attaque.

« Tu vas faire quoi alors ?  
-Rien.  
-Mais…  
-Tu me files des chips ? » 

_Aujourd'hui, les puissants guerriers de Konoha et Suna nous livrent leurs émotions... Rare, non ?  
Ce chapitre est fini. J'aime à penser qu'il est bon, bien que très centré sur un petit nombre de personnages. Je ne sais quoi penser de ma façon de découper mon histoire, car mes chapitres pourraient être bien plus longs, bien plus étoffés, mais j'aime les commentaires, et la meilleure façon d'en recevoir et de poster des courts chapitres régulièrement...  
Appel à chansons ! Je manque d'idées pour mes songfics, dont si vous connaissez une chansons aux paroles intéressantes pour le sujet, et à la musique sublime (pas difficile l'Ichigano, hein ?) je veux le savoir.  
Je dédicace ce chapitre à Inels, dont j'ai lu quelques écrits, et dont le terme "princesse du désert" m'a tapé dans l'oreille (c'est une expression aux sonorités très agréables je trouve)._

Question du jour : qu'a demandé Naruto à Sakura ? :p


	15. Laisse moi te dire

_Et on continue !  
Hobie-ho, chers lecteurs ^_^ Voici un nouveau chapitre, rien que pour vos yeux. J'écris de façon de plus en plus "sérieuse" je trouve (longues descrptions, peu de dialogues...) Bien ou mal ? A vous de voir...  
Shikamaru : Et moi ?  
Gaara : (ne dit rien mais n'en pense pas moins)  
Attendez le prochain chap. Non mais !!!!_

**Chapitre 15: Laisse-moi te dire...**

Suivant les indications de Sakura, Hinata quitte sa maison et traverse un dédale de ruelles à la recherche du lieu de rendez-vous. Car elle doit y rencontrer, aux dires de Sakura, « un ami, pour une discussion très sérieuse ». Elle a beau passer en revue toutes ses connaissances, elle n'arrive pas à déterminer qui aurait besoin de passer par l'intermédiaire de Sakura pour lui transmettre ce genre de message. Ses pas la mènent à l'entrée d'un petit parc, isolé et très calme, arborant un joli plan d'eau. Elle jette un dernier coup d'œil au bout de papier donné par son amie.

"Arrivée au parc, prend à gauche et va sur le petit pont. Je t'y attendrai."

La lettre n'est pas signée, mais l'écriture un peu brouillonne ramène quelques souvenirs dabs le tête de la Hyûga, qui les chasse brusquement en voyant la silhouette qui est posté en surplomb du lac. Un jeu homme blond, aux cheveux en bataille, et fixant d'un œil bleu concentré la surface de l'eau. Il lève la tête à son approche et lui sourit.

"Hinata ! Tu es là.  
-N… Naruto ? Qu'est-ce que… que tu fais là ? demande-t-elle d'une voix faible.  
-Euh, Hinata, c'est moi qui t'ai demandé de venir. Tu sais, grâce à Sakura."

Hinata hoche la tête en silence, sans trop oser croiser le regard de son vis-à-vis.

« Mais passons. Venons-en au fait. Hinata, si je t'ai fait venir c'est que… j'ai eu une discussion avec Kiba, il y a trois-quatre jours. Il avait un peu trop bu, et il m'a raconté des choses sur… les sentiments que tu éprouvais, ou que tu éprouves toujours pour moi. »

Hinata baisse les yeux, courbe la nuque, et fixe le sol, se recroquevillant sous le regard inquisiteur du blond. Elle ne veut pas voir l'air de compassion, de dégoût ou d'inffirérence qu'il va forcément afficher. Une mèche de cheveux, noir de jais tirant sur le bleu foncé, vient en travers de son visage, pour lui chatouiller le nez. Elle a passé son enfance avec son amour secret à sens unique pour Naruto. Elle n'a jamais eu le courage d'en parler, ni à lui ni à personne. Mais Kiba, en tant que son partenaire, s'en est rendu compte après quelques mois d'entraînement commun. Il a été là sans faute pour l'encourager quand elle songeait à déclarer sa flamme à Naruto, et pour la consoler lorsqu'elle avait une fois de plus perdu courage. Son amitié a toujours été présente, inconditionnelle et protectrice. La seule fois où les deux équipiers avaient évoqué le sujet, Hinata avait demandé à Kiba de ne pas en vouloir à Naruto et de ne pas chercher à le mettre au courant. Le maître-chien avait accepté, bien qu'avec un peu de réticence, et avait continué à la soutenir, dans ses bons et ses mauvais moments.

Avec le temps, Hinata a redéfini ses sentiments vis-à-vis de Naruto. Elle s'est convaincu que ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui n'était que de l'admiration, de la fascination pour cet esprit libre, si proche de ce qu'elle rêvait d'être. Et récemment, elle a tiré un trait qu'elle veut définitif sur le jeune Uzumaki. Et le voilà qui lui donne rendez-vous dans un coin isolé pour lui parler de ce sujet, encore douloureux.

La Hyûga songe à s'enfuir, mais ses pensées sont interrompues par les doigts de Naruto qui viennent délicatement replacer la mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Il lui adresse un regard triste, tout en s'efforçant de sourire.

« Je tenais à m'excuser pour mon aveuglement. Pendant plusieurs années, je n'ai pensé qu'au poste d'Hokage, et à monter en puissance. Je ne faisais pas vraiment attention à ce qui se passait autour de moi. Sur ce point, je n'ai rien à reprocher à Sasuke. J'aurais du me rendre compte de ce que tu ressentais beaucoup plus tôt. »

Hinata, affreusement, gênée, ne pipe mot. Kiba n'est pas au courant de son changement de sentiments et de pensées à l'intention de Naruto. Il est toujours persuadé qu'elle en est amoureuse. Elle prie pour qu'il 'ait pas donné de fausses idées à Naruto. Tétanisée, elle se demande avec angoisse si Naruto ne va pas prononcer les mots qu'elle a attendus pendant si longtemps, et auxquels elle a fini par renoncer.

« Je veux aussi te dire que je suis désolé, Hinata, mais malgré tout, je ne peux pas répondre à tes sentiments. »

La jeune Hyûga écarquille les yeux, et ne peux empêcher un sourire, faible mais présent, éclairer son visage. Naruto, s'attendant plutôt à une crise de larmes, pose une mais sur on épaule. Hinata murmure :

"Merci, Naruto.  
-Euh, ça va Hinata ? Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?  
-Ca va, ça va. Depuis le temps, j'ai… changé d'avis sur toi. Je t'aime beau… beaucoup, mais comme un ami, un très grand ami, et je… j'avais peur de perdre cette amitié. Elle est très précieuse à mes yeux.  
-Je suis très heureux d'entendre ça. Surtout, je voulais t'en parler parce que j'ai quelqu'un qui me tient à cœur en ce moment, et je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir plus longtemps."

Hinata imagine une seconde Sakura mettant une beigne à Naruto – une de plus _ et son sourire s'affermit. Naruto prend les deux mains de son amie et plonge ses yeux dans les siens.

"Je veux te vois sourire comme ça tous les jours, Hinata. Aujourd'hui, en ce beau mercredi 3 Mars, je prête serment d'avoir toujours pour toi la même amitié fidèle qu'en ce jour. Quoi que je puisse faire pour te rendre heureuse, si tu me le demandes, je le ferai."

Hinata acquisce sans rien dire. Elle aimerait parler mais une boule d'émotion dans sa gorce l'en empêche. En plus, ses yeux commencent à lui picoter, et elle sent les larmes monter en elle jusqu'à son visage. Sans un mot, Naruto, Naruto la prend dans ses bras, Hinata se laisse aller. Puis serrée contre le torse de celui qui a été tout pour elle, elle pleure longtemps, longtemps, son amour perdu.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Entourée de jacinthes et de bégonias, Ino sélectionne une délicate orchidée noire, ainsi qu'une fleure bleu nuit. L'harmonisation des couleurs la satisfait et elle continue à bâtir sa composition. Quelques ornements, des brins d'herbe pour étoffer, une touche de rouge à la base, et le tour est joué. Elle admire son ouvrage tout en prêtant une oreille distraite aux sons provenant de la boutique. Le tintement de la porte se fait entendre, suivi des pas pressés de sa mère. C'est donc un homme qui vient d'entrer. La mère d'Ino pense que 70% des gens achètent plus de fleurs quand ils sont servis par une personne de sexe opposé. Cette stratégie à deux avantages certains : la boutique marche plutôt bien, et cela permet à la patronne d'exploiter un peu son mari quand il est disponible, sachant que peu d'hommes viennent acheter des fleurs.  
La blonde arrange et fignole sa composition, l'esprit ailleurs. Des voix lui parviennent de la boutique.

"Bonjour, jeune homme. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?  
-J'ai besoin du nécessaire pour fleurir une tombe."

Ino fronce les sourcils. Cette voix lui est familière. Par forcément celle d'un ami proche, mais c'est néanmoins une voix qu'elle a entendu, assez récemment. Elle jette un œil par la porte entrebâillée de l'arrière boutique, mais le client est hors de son champ de vision. La jeune fille reste indécise deux secondes puis, pestant contre sa maudite curiosité, s'empare de sa composition et l'emporte dans la boutique. Inoichi est négligemment accoudé au comptoir. La mère d'Ino fouille dans un présentoir, en extirpant plusieurs fleurs. Mais l'élément détonnant de la pièce.

"Bonjour, Ino.  
-Bonjour, Neji."

Un salut sec, neutre. Mais Ino constate avec plaisir qu'il connaît son nom, alors qu'ils ne se sont jamais vraiment parlé. En fait, la plus longue conversation qu'ils aient eu est l'entrevue improvisée sue le domaine Hyûga, à peine quelques jours plus tôt. En repensant à cette situation pour el moins embarrassante, la kunoichi se sent dans ses petits souliers. Elle était dans son tort et il l'avait couverte. Elle a donc une sorte de dette à son égard. Très irritant tout cela. Mais là, les choses sont différentes. Ils sont chez elle, sur son territoire. Et le grand guerrier Hyûga, avec ses yeux froids et décolorés, parait bien déplacé au milieu des roses et des tulipes. Ino retrouve son assurance et sa maîtrise de soi. Elle donne sa composition florale à son père, qui l'examine sous toutes ses coutures, d'un œil critique. Puis il fait signe à sa fille de s'approcher, car "on est pas sensés donner des conseils techniques devant les acheteurs".

"Dis donc, murmure-t-il en pointant du doigt une petite fleure mauve, il est plutôt bien de sa personne le client, hein ?"

Incrédule, Ino regarde son père mort de rire. Puis elle hausse les épaules, soupire d'un air exaspéré et marche d'un pas rageur vers l'arrière-boutique.

"Pas si vite, jeune fille."

Arrêt, demi-tour sur les talons et haussement de sourcils à la fois interrogateur et menaçant à l'intention de sa mère.

« Viens me faire un bouquet avec ces éléments. Allez, et proprement, compris ? »

Insensible aux ondes néfastes émanant de sa fille, la fleuriste en chef lui dépose une brassée de fleurs dans les bras et adresse un clin d'œil complice à son mari. Ino s'avance en bougonnant vers le plan de travail, dépose ses plantes sur le côté et se met au travail. Ses gestes, de prime abord sec et nerveux, se font au fur et à mesure plus fluides et précis. Elle assemble progressivement le puzzle du bouquet. A quelques mètres d'elle, Neji a assisté à l'échange familial sans sourciller. Il parcourt sans mot dire la pièce du regard. Entouré de plantes vertes et colorés, il parait incolore, délavé, voir inconsistant, avec ses vêtements pâles. Un fantôme, au milieu d'une boutique de fleurs chatoyantes.

Ino se reproche de laisser ainsi son esprit divaguer. Cela lui arrive plutôt fréquemment ces jours-ci, et c'est plutôt inquiétant, venant d'une fille aussi terre-à-terre qu'elle. Rêvasser, c'est le boulot de Shikamaru, pas le sien. Elle termine rapidement le bouquet, l'entoure d'une ficelle et d'un ruban noir, et se dirige vers la caisse. Neji règle sa commande, inexpressif comme toujours. Ino balance entre les différentes "formules de politesse à l'intention du client lors de son départ", mais Neji ne lui laisse pas le temps de tergiverser.

"Au revoir, dit-il d'un voix égale en se détournant cers la porte, et merci."

Ino demeure figée, interdite. Quelques secondes, il lui a semblé qu'il a murmuré son nom, avant de franchir la seuil. Son imagination, sans aucun doute, brouillée par les odeurs entêtantes qui flottent dans la boutique. Elle hausse les épaules et se désintéresse de la question.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Les trois ennemis gisent au sol, inertes. Celui qui les surplombe de toute sa hauteur reprend lentement son souffle. A ses côtés, un énorme chien halète. Son pelage, habituellement d'un blanc immaculé, est taché et sale, et du sang goutte de ses crocs. Son maître est dans le même état. Les poings ensanglantés, le regard sombre et furieux, il surveille incessamment les environs, en attente d'u nouvel adversaire. Mais rien ne vient. Il lâche un imperceptible soupir, enjambe les corps des trois civils étalés par terre et s'en va, flanqué de son chien, à travers les rues de Konoha.

Si le taux de criminalité de Konoha a diminué au cours de l'année, c'est en partie grâce – ou à cause – d'Inuzuka Kiba. En effet, sans vraie raison particulière, le jeune maître-chien est devenu au fil des mois bagarreur, susceptible, violent. Il réagit mal aux remarques ne venant pas de son cercle familial ou amical. Cependant, aucun ninja n'est au courant des ses « déviances », car il n'affronte que des civils, des voyous ou des délinquants qui n'ont jamais l'idée de le dénoncer. Mais parfois, le fils Inuzuka dérape. Ce soir, par exemple, il n'a fallu qu'un regard de travers, un peu trop appuyé, pour laisser déferler ses coups. Etrangement, dans les situations de ce genre, il ne se bats jamais avec son chakra. Seuls ses poings et les crocs d'Akamaru. Une paire infernale et dévastatrice.

Une fois, un gang a tenté des représailles. Une dizaine de types louches l'ont coincé dans une ruelle. Sept ont survécu, dont deux qui ont préféré s'exiler loin du village de Konoha. Mais Kiba n'en a tiré aune fierté. Il est resté renfermé, dur. Les seuls moments où il semble heureux, c'est en faisant l'idiot avec Naruto et Kankurô, quand il est avec le Groupe – les ninjas de son âge -, ou quand il est avec son équipe. Surtout avec son équipe. Il n'a pas dévié d'un poil son attitude envers Hinata. Comme d'habitude, il est gentil est serviable avec elle, un peu rude mais toujours à l'écoute. Il a passé cinq longues années depuis la formation de l'équipe à faire office de protecteur et de boîte à mouchoir pour Hinata. Mais même seul, enfermé dans le noir chez lui, il ne s'en plaint jamais. C'est son rôle d'ami, et rien ne lui procure plus de bonheur que de le jouer avec conviction.

Les deux complices se rapprochent de la demeure familiale et Kiba ralentit le pas. Il trouve une petite fontaine collée à un mur et s'en approche pour se débarbouiller. Il ne faudrait pas que sa mère le voit dans cet état. Kiba frotte et rince le sang qui a coagulé sur ses poings meurtris, puis mouille la fourrure de son chien qui se lèche consciencieusement. Kiba le regarde faire, un peu soucieux. Depuis trois ou quatre soirs, son attitude est pire que tout. Il provoque carrément ceux qu'il rencontre. Tout ça à cause de cet imbécile de Naruto. Il l'a fait boire, au point que le jeune Inuzuka a parlé pendant des heures. S'il ne se souvient pas avec exactitude de tout ce qu'il a abordé, au moins une chose est claire dans la tête de Kiba. Il a divulgué à Naruto ce qu'Hinata pense de lui. Il a trahi la confiance que sa coéquipière à placé en lui. Il se sent coupable, en colère contre lui-même. Et forcément, sa susceptibilité s'en trouve accrue. D'où le clash de ce soir.

Le jeune ninja grimace en caressant d'un doigt la peau déchirée de ses articulations. Il n'aura sûrement pas le temps de cicatriser d'ici à la prochaine altercation. Un aboiement grave le tire de ses pensées. Akamaru lui signale qu'il a finit et s'ébroue vigoureusement. Kiba efface d'une main une dernière tache de sang, et son chien lui répond d'un coup de langue affectueux. Puis les deux compères se dirigent vers leur maison, la main de Kiba enfouis dans l'épaisse fourrure du dos d'Akamaru. 

_Fin un peu noire, mais j'aime bien donner un petit côté délinquant et ténébreux à Kiba XD Ca va bien avec sa capuche à fourrure je trouve ^_^_

Question du jour : que va-t-il arriver aux trois pauvres gars abandonné dans la ruelle qui n'avaient (presque) rien demandé ?

XD Cogitez là-dessus ! Hobie-ho et à pluche !


	16. Chapitre 16: Dans une sombre ruelle

Chapitre 16: Dans une sombre ruelle

D'un pas lent et puis e Tenten se traine dans les rues pour rentrer chez elle. Sa fin de journ e a t ext nuante. Elle a du s'occuper de Lee qui, plus survolt que jamais, mena ait de provoquer une esclandre avec tous les ninjas qu'il pouvait croiser. Une fois celui-ci remis aux mains de son sense ador (ce qui n' tait, bien y r fl chir, pas forc ment une bonne id e), la soir e tait bien entam e et la kunoichi n'aspirait prendre une douche et s'enterrer sous la couette jusqu'au lendemain.

Ses pas la m nent dans un d dale de ruelles qu'elle connait. Malgr l'atmosph re oppressante, son bandeau ninja la pr vient contre la plupart des agressions nocturnes, et bien que fatigu e elle reste en alerte.

Soudain, un bruit la met en garde. Elle tourne la t te de tout c t , cherchant d terminer si c'est la fatigue ou la r alit qui guide ses sens. Mais le bruit reprend, comme un doux g missement, . Il provient d'une ruelle sombre sur sa gauche. Apr s un moment d'h sitation, la jeune femme d gaine deux kuna s et s'aventure dans l'obscurit . Une petite dizaine de m tres plus loin elle but sur un objet la fois mou et ferme. Elle se baisse avec moult pr cautions et distingue un jeune homme bless . De sa bouche entr'ouverte se s' chappent des bribes incoh rentes, ponctu es de geignements.

Des dents, un cauchemar... Des dents ensanglant es, un fou...

Elle carte sa chemise d chir e, laissant appara tre de larges blessures et griffures, ce qui leur arrache tous deux une grimace. Tenten d c le deux autres corps dans le m me piteux tal s tout pr s. Une bagarre de rue qui a tr s mal tourn dirait-on. La kunoichi, rengaine ses armes et sort d'une minuscule sacoche sa ceinture plusieurs patchs de s datifs cicatrisants merci Sakura . Elle en colle un sur le bras de chaque victime. Le flot de geignements se tarit, remplac par des respirations difficiles. Tenten improvise un bandage par ci, nettoie une blessures par l , mais ses connaissances restreintes ne suffisent pas. Il faut conduire ces pauvres gar ons l'h pital dans des mains comp tentes.

La kunoichi se redresse en r fl chissant. Le plus simple est de retourner dans la rue trouver des mes vaillantes et g n reuses qui transbahuteront les bless s l'endroit ad quat. Mais un nouveau son la perturbe et la mets aux abois. Cette fois c'est un bruissement, frottement de l' toffe contre l' toffe. Quelqu'un s'approche, et dans l'obscurit impossible de savoir par o il arrive. D licatement, Tenten fait r appara tre ses armes dans ses mains, rassur e par le m tal froid contre ses doigts. L'adr naline fuse dans ses veines, sa concentration atteint un seuil critique.

Crissement du tissu contre un mat riau r che.

L !

Tenten pivote, et instinctivement ses bras jectent les kuna s dans la direction suppos e de l'intrus. Elle se fige instantan ment, l' clat de deux yeux verts la paralyse, vite couverts par un pan de sable. Dans un tintement sonore, les deux armes tombent au sol. La ma tresse d'armes se sent infime, minuscule.

Devant elle, le regard per ant, Gaara se tient immobile. Et vu le tourbillon de sable qui l'entoure il n'est pas de bonne humeur.

Les secondes passent comme autant d'heures, puis le sable se calme et se range docilement dans l' ternelle calebasse de son propri taire. Tenten se sent rassur e par cette attitude moins belliqueuse et bredouille un D sol e accompagn d'un sourire contrit. Le Kazekage avance de quelque pas en examinant de loin les trois jeunes hommes allong s, et rend Tenten ses deux lames qu'elle range en grima ant.

Pourquoi tant de rage ?

- a n'a rien voir avec toi, s' crie Tenten. Disons que l' tat de ces trois gars et l'obscurit m'ont mise mal l'aise et dans ces moments-l j'ai tendance r gir de fa on un peu... brusque.

-Il n'y a aucune menace dans les parages.

Tenten ne retient pas un petit soupir de soulagement, non sans penser qu'avec la pr sence de l' trange roux ses c t s, malgr tout ce qu'on peut dire de lui, la fait se sentir en totale s curit . L'adr naline reflue tranquillement, la tension de ses muscles s'estompe et la brunette s' tire sans g ne. Le silence se prolonge, moins g nant que reposant. Bien qu'elle appr cie ce moment de calme Tenten revient ses priorit s, c'est dire secourir les trois malheureux toujours allong s sur les pav s glac s. Elle cherchait une aide, et la voil qui tombe du ciel. Pas tout fait un ange, mais peut- tre encore mieux que a.

Gaara ?

Il la regarde sans parler, Tenten interpr te a comme un signe d' coute.

Je ne peux pas laisser ces trois civils agoniser dans cette ruelle sans rien faire il faut les emmener l'h pital.

-Est-ce vraiment indispensable ? dit simplement Gaara en consid rant les corps.

-Je crains que oui, sourit Tenten. Si quelqu'un apprenait que j'ai laiss trois personnes dans le besoin comme a, mon mentor me passerait un savon et me ferait subir un sermon interminable sur les grandes valeurs ninjas... - elle marque une pause tu veux bien m'aider ?

Avant m me qu'elle ait finit sa phrase un ruisseau de sable s' coule sur le sol, entourant les bless s inconscients, formant trois cocons apparemment herm tiques. Ils s' l vent dans les airs hauteur de leur mains. Tenten a un petit rire joyeux.

Fais-leur un peu d'air, conseille-t-elle en souriant pleines dents, s'il mourraient en chemin on serait bien emb t s en arrivant.

Le sable se module en civi res en l vitation. D'un signe de t te, Gaara fait signe Tenten d'ouvrir la marche. Elle s'ex cute, et trouve sans trop de difficult le chemin le plus court pour se rendre l'h pital. Les deux ninjas cheminent en silence. Tenten s' tonne d'appr cier la pr sence du shinobi du sable. Il n'est pas bavard, mais au moins il est serviable, voir m me gentil ...

En tout cas, pour un d mon sanguinaire, Gaara est d une agr able compagnie. Et puis il a ces yeux. Tenten a du mal les fixer plus de quelques secondes. C'est certainement la partie du corps la plus expressive chez lui, ressortant sur son visage comme deux braises incandescentes.

Le trajet s'ach ve brusquement lorsque les lumi res de l'h pital apparaissent. Il semble soudain Tenten que le trajet a t bien trop court. Elle fait signe Gaara de la suivre et tous deux entrent par la porte des urgences, escortant les trois endormis l vitant un m tre du sol. Deux ou trois m decins s'affairent autour de nombreux bless s en attente.

A l'approche du singulier quintet, ils se figent, pleins d'appr hension. Puis l'un deux d tale vers un escalier. Gaara et Tenten restent debout, sous les yeux m dus s de toute l'assistance. Le fuyard revient tr s vite, suivi de l'Hokage en personne.

C'est pas vrai ! Kazekage-sama, vous avez encore fait des v tres ? Qui me ramenez-vous cette fois ?

Tenten s'interpose entre les deux chefs de village qui s'affrontent du regard.

Non, Tsunade-sama ! Ce n'est pas a du tout. J'ai trouv ces trois bless s dans une ruelle, s rement une bagarre qui a mal tourn . Et... le Kazekage m'a aid vous les amener, c'est tout. Il n'est pas plus impliqu .

La grande blonde en blouse blanche fronce les sourcils et met un grognement sceptique, l'air moyennement convaincue. Gaara demeure impassible.

Bon d'accord. Veuillez excuser mes accusations non fond es. Maintenant si vous le voulez bien, fait-elle en se d tournant, j'ai des malades soigner.

En clair, c'est une fa on plus ou moins d guis e de leur signaler qu'ils g nent tout le monde en restant plant s au milieu du passage. Tenten se dirige vers la sortie, adressant un regard loquent Gaara qui r cup re son sable, laissant les trois lascars en plan sur le sol.

Deux secondes plus tard, les deux ninjas se retrouvent dans l'air frais et venteux de la rue. Tenten ne ressent plus le besoin de rentrer chez elle. Elle se sent bien, presque dix heures du soir, en compagnie d'un dr le de gar on qui ne parle pas. Le silence revient, d cid ment bien pr sent ce soir, et la jeune fille examine discr tement la tignasse rousse malmen e par le vent.

C'est joli, roux, comme couleur, songe-t-elle. En tout cas, a s'harmonise bien avec le vert de ses yeux.

Les yeux... En baissant un peu les siens, Tenten prend conscience que Gaara la regarde. Elle doit avoir l'air gourde le fixer de cette mani re. Elle rive ses yeux sur le mur le plus proche, arborant une affiche d cr pite invitant ninjas et civils au bal de cl ture du tournoi. Son gage lui revient en m moire et elle cherche d sesp r ment un autre endroit fixer du regard. Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de a. La voix de Gaara s' l ve :

O habites-tu ?

Tenten fait un geste vague, se refusant toujours regarder dans sa direction. Un bruit de pas s' loigne. La kunoichi risque un il. Gaara s'est loign de quelques pas et semble l'attendre.

Euh... Gaara ? Tu fais quoi ?

-Tu habites par l . Je t'y emm ne.

Tenten se fend d'un grand sourire. Elle ne lui dit pas que la formule normale c'est je te raccompagne ? . Apr s tout, il n'est pas normal. Mais elle s'en fiche. Et quitte essuyer un refus, autant que ce soit apr s avoir pass un bon moment avec lui. Elle rejoint le ninja roux petits pas press s, r primant un rire niais.

Tout en guidant son h te travers Konoha, Tenten ne peut s'emp cher de poser de questions, des tonnes de question, comme pour se pr parer poser THE question difficile.

Tu penses quoi de Konoha ?

-C'est trop humide pour moi. Cela manque de sable, et puis il fait parfois froid dans la journ e.

-Tu n'as jamais froid chez toi ?

-Je n'ai pas dit a. Les nuits dans le d sert sont glaciales, car le sable ne retient pas la chaleur du soleil.

-Donc tu n'aimes rien ici.

-Si. J'aime la neige.

Tenten carquille les yeux et presse son compagnon de continuer.

La neige est froide, piquant, mais tr s d licate, explique-t-il. Alors que mon sable est dur, chaud et rugueux. On ne connait pas la neige Suna.

-Et quoi d'autre ?

-Certains ninjas de Konoha.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Chez moi, tout le monde, m me mes ain s, me donne du Kazekage-sama. Ici je peux tre juste Gaara. C'est reposant. Et je n'ai pas de montagne de papiers lire.

-C'est marrant a ! J'ai toujours pens que Tsunade exag rait en disant qu'elle tait surcharg e de travail. C'est si dur que a ?

-Tu n'as pas id e. Entre les demandes d'alliance, les menaces de rupture d'alliance, les demandes de soutien militaire conomique ou financier, les rapports des ninjas, l'attribution des missions, le jugement des criminels et les injonctions du Conseil que je suis sens suivre la lettre, je n'ai souvent pas une minute moi de la journ e. Mais vu que je ne dors pas, j'ai toute mes nuits de libres pour me changer les id es.

Ils marchent dix minutes en silence, Tenten r fl chissant aux paroles de celui qui chemine ses c t s.

Et, dit-elle finalement, a te plait de faire a ?

-Je ne laisserais ma place personne au monde.

Tenten approuve en silence. Le r le de Kazekage lui va comme un gant. Elle imagine mal ses subordonn s discuter un de ses ordres. a doit plut t tre : Gaara dit, l'Univers ob it. ou un truc du genre. Rien qu' voir l'attitude du ch nin, Yasura, qui est pass dans l'ar ne l'avant veille.

Il semblait au d but incapable de tenter quoi que ce soit l'encontre de son chef. Si le village entier pense de m me, la discipline Suna doit tre irr prochable.

Sur un coup de t te, Tenten bifurque dans une rue. Ce n'est pas vraiment le chemin le plus direct, c'est m me carr ment un d tour.

On va faire un jeu, Gaara !

-... Un jeu.

-Oui tu vas voir. Parce que je ne fais que poser des questions, alors on va r quilibrer la balance. Le principe est simple. On se pose une question, tour de r le. Interdiction de se d filer, et on peut poser toutes les questions que l'on souhaite. a te va ?

-... Soit.

-Parfait. Qui commence ?

-Je prends a pour ta premi re question, et je te r ponds que c'est toi.

Le Kazekage qui fait de l'humour ? Impossible.

Bon bien jou . A toi.

-Alors... Pourquoi les armes de jet ?

-Euh... Je n'y ai jamais vraiment r fl chi vrai dire. Peut- tre pour tre ind pendante de la distance avec l'adversaire, et parce que a occupe, entre les missions, d'aiguiser toutes mes lames. A moi. Que penses-tu de notre Hokage ?

-Ah, dit Gaara avec une l g re contraction. Elle est comp tente et tr s puissante.

-Mais ? Insiste Tenten.

-Une question la fois.

-Tu n'as pas fini ! Alors ?

-... Mais elle me prend pour un gamin et ne me voit pas comme un vrai chef de village.

-Tu vois quand tu veux, sourit Tenten. A toi.

-As-tu peur de moi ?

Tenten se crispe et fixe le sol qui d file. C'est le genre de question qu'elle redoutait. Elle choisit ses mots avec soin.

En fait, non. Peut- tre parce que je ne t'ai jamais eu comme adversaire.

Gaara ne dit rien, et Tenten se sent incapable de discerner s'il est content ou pas de sa r ponse.

Bon, euh... marmonne-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire ? Je veux dire, quand tu n'as pas de paperasse administrative, tu fais quoi ?

-Je combats, je m dite. J'appr cie de rester dans le d sert, dans mon l ment. C'est apaisant.

-... D'accord. Vas-y.

-M me question, sans la partie sur la paperasse.

-Si tu veux. Je m'entra ne, j'entretiens mes armes, je passe du temps avec mes amis, je joue au g avec Shikamaru, je discute philosophie avec Hinata. Des trucs du genre. R ponse satisfaisante ?

-Oui.

-Alors c'est ton tour.

-O as-tu eu tes aiguilles si fines ?

-Ah, murmure Tenten. Tu as devin .

-Oui.

-Je les ai achet es chez un petit armurier, pas tr s loin d'ici. C'est le seul de la r gion produire ce genre d'armes. D sol e.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi.

Malgr le d tour, ils sont presque devant sa maison. Plus qu'une dizaine de pas et ce sera fini. Mais Tenten veut encore tirer quelque chose au clair.

On est arriv s. Derni re question? Est-ce que tu acceptes mes excuses ?

Les deux ninjas s'arr tent sur le seuil de la maison.

Oui, si tu r ponds par l'affirmative ma derni re question.

-Vas-y.

Il h site semblant rassembler son courage ou chercher ses mots. Tenten attend patiemment, tr s curieuse de d couvrir ce qu'il tient lui dire. Finalement Gaara ferme les yeux et nonce lentement :

Que dirais-tu si Sabaku no Gaara te demandait de l'accompagner au bal ?

Tenten, t tanis e, regarde Gaara rouvrir les yeux et la fixer, interrogateur... Elle reste muette, incapable de prononcer un mot.

C'est une histoire de tradition, et comme tu m'a l'air plus normale que les autres...

La kunoichi ne dit toujours rien, abasourdie. Elle essaie de r aliser ce qui vient d' tre dit. Son h sitation appara t comme un refus, elle le sent. Comme pour lui donner raison, Gaara se d tourne et s' loigne, les paules un peu basses. Tenten se sent idiote, stupide, voir pire que a.

Elle sait ce qu'elle a faire. Alors pour changer son image de soi, elle lui court apr s. Ses chaussures claquent sur le sol mais Gaara ne se retourne pas et continue de s' loigner. Tenten pique un sprint et attrape son ample manche rouge. Il daigne s'arr ter et tourne vers elle des yeux tristes. Tenten souffle :

Oui.

Elle le contourne et se campe devant lui, levant le menton.

Si un certain gar on portant ce nom me le demandait, dit-elle fermement, je dirais oui, avec grand plaisir.

Et l , il se passe quelque chose d' trange et de tr s inattendu. La tristesse quitte le vert des yeux de Gaara et un sourire nait sur ses l vres.

Merci.

Tenten sourit en r ponse, lui adresse un signe de la main et va en sifflotant vers sa maison. Elle sautille presque sur place, r pond aux remarques de sa m re propos de l'heure tardive par un sourire b at et se glisse sous ses draps avec un soupire d'aise. Cette journ e n'aurait pas pu mieux finir.

Chapitre 16: Dans une sombre ruelle

D'un pas lent et puis e Tenten se traine dans les rues pour rentrer chez elle. Sa fin de journ e a t ext nuante. Elle a du s'occuper de Lee qui, plus survolt que jamais, mena ait de provoquer une esclandre avec tous les ninjas qu'il pouvait croiser. Une fois celui-ci remis aux mains de son sense ador (ce qui n' tait, bien y r fl chir, pas forc ment une bonne id e), la soir e tait bien entam e et la kunoichi n'aspirait prendre une douche et s'enterrer sous la couette jusqu'au lendemain.

Ses pas la m nent dans un d dale de ruelles qu'elle connait. Malgr l'atmosph re oppressante, son bandeau ninja la pr vient contre la plupart des agressions nocturnes, et bien que fatigu e elle reste en alerte.

Soudain, un bruit la met en garde. Elle tourne la t te de tout c t , cherchant d terminer si c'est la fatigue ou la r alit qui guide ses sens. Mais le bruit reprend, comme un doux g missement, . Il provient d'une ruelle sombre sur sa gauche. Apr s un moment d'h sitation, la jeune femme d gaine deux kuna s et s'aventure dans l'obscurit . Une petite dizaine de m tres plus loin elle but sur un objet la fois mou et ferme. Elle se baisse avec moult pr cautions et distingue un jeune homme bless . De sa bouche entr'ouverte se s' chappent des bribes incoh rentes, ponctu es de geignements.

Des dents, un cauchemar... Des dents ensanglant es, un fou...

Elle carte sa chemise d chir e, laissant appara tre de larges blessures et griffures, ce qui leur arrache tous deux une grimace. Tenten d c le deux autres corps dans le m me piteux tal s tout pr s. Une bagarre de rue qui a tr s mal tourn dirait-on. La kunoichi, rengaine ses armes et sort d'une minuscule sacoche sa ceinture plusieurs patchs de s datifs cicatrisants merci Sakura . Elle en colle un sur le bras de chaque victime. Le flot de geignements se tarit, remplac par des respirations difficiles. Tenten improvise un bandage par ci, nettoie une blessures par l , mais ses connaissances restreintes ne suffisent pas. Il faut conduire ces pauvres gar ons l'h pital dans des mains comp tentes.

La kunoichi se redresse en r fl chissant. Le plus simple est de retourner dans la rue trouver des mes vaillantes et g n reuses qui transbahuteront les bless s l'endroit ad quat. Mais un nouveau son la perturbe et la mets aux abois. Cette fois c'est un bruissement, frottement de l' toffe contre l' toffe. Quelqu'un s'approche, et dans l'obscurit impossible de savoir par o il arrive. D licatement, Tenten fait r appara tre ses armes dans ses mains, rassur e par le m tal froid contre ses doigts. L'adr naline fuse dans ses veines, sa concentration atteint un seuil critique.

Crissement du tissu contre un mat riau r che.

L !

Tenten pivote, et instinctivement ses bras jectent les kuna s dans la direction suppos e de l'intrus. Elle se fige instantan ment, l' clat de deux yeux verts la paralyse, vite couverts par un pan de sable. Dans un tintement sonore, les deux armes tombent au sol. La ma tresse d'armes se sent infime, minuscule.

Devant elle, le regard per ant, Gaara se tient immobile. Et vu le tourbillon de sable qui l'entoure il n'est pas de bonne humeur.

Les secondes passent comme autant d'heures, puis le sable se calme et se range docilement dans l' ternelle calebasse de son propri taire. Tenten se sent rassur e par cette attitude moins belliqueuse et bredouille un D sol e accompagn d'un sourire contrit. Le Kazekage avance de quelque pas en examinant de loin les trois jeunes hommes allong s, et rend Tenten ses deux lames qu'elle range en grima ant.

Pourquoi tant de rage ?

- a n'a rien voir avec toi, s' crie Tenten. Disons que l' tat de ces trois gars et l'obscurit m'ont mise mal l'aise et dans ces moments-l j'ai tendance r gir de fa on un peu... brusque.

-Il n'y a aucune menace dans les parages.

Tenten ne retient pas un petit soupir de soulagement, non sans penser qu'avec la pr sence de l' trange roux ses c t s, malgr tout ce qu'on peut dire de lui, la fait se sentir en totale s curit . L'adr naline reflue tranquillement, la tension de ses muscles s'estompe et la brunette s' tire sans g ne. Le silence se prolonge, moins g nant que reposant. Bien qu'elle appr cie ce moment de calme Tenten revient ses priorit s, c'est dire secourir les trois malheureux toujours allong s sur les pav s glac s. Elle cherchait une aide, et la voil qui tombe du ciel. Pas tout fait un ange, mais peut- tre encore mieux que a.

Gaara ?

Il la regarde sans parler, Tenten interpr te a comme un signe d' coute.

Je ne peux pas laisser ces trois civils agoniser dans cette ruelle sans rien faire il faut les emmener l'h pital.

-Est-ce vraiment indispensable ? dit simplement Gaara en consid rant les corps.

-Je crains que oui, sourit Tenten. Si quelqu'un apprenait que j'ai laiss trois personnes dans le besoin comme a, mon mentor me passerait un savon et me ferait subir un sermon interminable sur les grandes valeurs ninjas... - elle marque une pause tu veux bien m'aider ?

Avant m me qu'elle ait finit sa phrase un ruisseau de sable s' coule sur le sol, entourant les bless s inconscients, formant trois cocons apparemment herm tiques. Ils s' l vent dans les airs hauteur de leur mains. Tenten a un petit rire joyeux.

Fais-leur un peu d'air, conseille-t-elle en souriant pleines dents, s'il mourraient en chemin on serait bien emb t s en arrivant.

Le sable se module en civi res en l vitation. D'un signe de t te, Gaara fait signe Tenten d'ouvrir la marche. Elle s'ex cute, et trouve sans trop de difficult le chemin le plus court pour se rendre l'h pital. Les deux ninjas cheminent en silence. Tenten s' tonne d'appr cier la pr sence du shinobi du sable. Il n'est pas bavard, mais au moins il est serviable, voir m me gentil ...

En tout cas, pour un d mon sanguinaire, Gaara est d une agr able compagnie. Et puis il a ces yeux. Tenten a du mal les fixer plus de quelques secondes. C'est certainement la partie du corps la plus expressive chez lui, ressortant sur son visage comme deux braises incandescentes.

Le trajet s'ach ve brusquement lorsque les lumi res de l'h pital apparaissent. Il semble soudain Tenten que le trajet a t bien trop court. Elle fait signe Gaara de la suivre et tous deux entrent par la porte des urgences, escortant les trois endormis l vitant un m tre du sol. Deux ou trois m decins s'affairent autour de nombreux bless s en attente.

A l'approche du singulier quintet, ils se figent, pleins d'appr hension. Puis l'un deux d tale vers un escalier. Gaara et Tenten restent debout, sous les yeux m dus s de toute l'assistance. Le fuyard revient tr s vite, suivi de l'Hokage en personne.

C'est pas vrai ! Kazekage-sama, vous avez encore fait des v tres ? Qui me ramenez-vous cette fois ?

Tenten s'interpose entre les deux chefs de village qui s'affrontent du regard.

Non, Tsunade-sama ! Ce n'est pas a du tout. J'ai trouv ces trois bless s dans une ruelle, s rement une bagarre qui a mal tourn . Et... le Kazekage m'a aid vous les amener, c'est tout. Il n'est pas plus impliqu .

La grande blonde en blouse blanche fronce les sourcils et met un grognement sceptique, l'air moyennement convaincue. Gaara demeure impassible.

Bon d'accord. Veuillez excuser mes accusations non fond es. Maintenant si vous le voulez bien, fait-elle en se d tournant, j'ai des malades soigner.

En clair, c'est une fa on plus ou moins d guis e de leur signaler qu'ils g nent tout le monde en restant plant s au milieu du passage. Tenten se dirige vers la sortie, adressant un regard loquent Gaara qui r cup re son sable, laissant les trois lascars en plan sur le sol.

Deux secondes plus tard, les deux ninjas se retrouvent dans l'air frais et venteux de la rue. Tenten ne ressent plus le besoin de rentrer chez elle. Elle se sent bien, presque dix heures du soir, en compagnie d'un dr le de gar on qui ne parle pas. Le silence revient, d cid ment bien pr sent ce soir, et la jeune fille examine discr tement la tignasse rousse malmen e par le vent.

C'est joli, roux, comme couleur, songe-t-elle. En tout cas, a s'harmonise bien avec le vert de ses yeux.

Les yeux... En baissant un peu les siens, Tenten prend conscience que Gaara la regarde. Elle doit avoir l'air gourde le fixer de cette mani re. Elle rive ses yeux sur le mur le plus proche, arborant une affiche d cr pite invitant ninjas et civils au bal de cl ture du tournoi. Son gage lui revient en m moire et elle cherche d sesp r ment un autre endroit fixer du regard. Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de a. La voix de Gaara s' l ve :

O habites-tu ?

Tenten fait un geste vague, se refusant toujours regarder dans sa direction. Un bruit de pas s' loigne. La kunoichi risque un il. Gaara s'est loign de quelques pas et semble l'attendre.

Euh... Gaara ? Tu fais quoi ?

-Tu habites par l . Je t'y emm ne.

Tenten se fend d'un grand sourire. Elle ne lui dit pas que la formule normale c'est je te raccompagne ? . Apr s tout, il n'est pas normal. Mais elle s'en fiche. Et quitte essuyer un refus, autant que ce soit apr s avoir pass un bon moment avec lui. Elle rejoint le ninja roux petits pas press s, r primant un rire niais.

Tout en guidant son h te travers Konoha, Tenten ne peut s'emp cher de poser de questions, des tonnes de question, comme pour se pr parer poser THE question difficile.

Tu penses quoi de Konoha ?

-C'est trop humide pour moi. Cela manque de sable, et puis il fait parfois froid dans la journ e.

-Tu n'as jamais froid chez toi ?

-Je n'ai pas dit a. Les nuits dans le d sert sont glaciales, car le sable ne retient pas la chaleur du soleil.

-Donc tu n'aimes rien ici.

-Si. J'aime la neige.

Tenten carquille les yeux et presse son compagnon de continuer.

La neige est froide, piquant, mais tr s d licate, explique-t-il. Alors que mon sable est dur, chaud et rugueux. On ne connait pas la neige Suna.

-Et quoi d'autre ?

-Certains ninjas de Konoha.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Chez moi, tout le monde, m me mes ain s, me donne du Kazekage-sama. Ici je peux tre juste Gaara. C'est reposant. Et je n'ai pas de montagne de papiers lire.

-C'est marrant a ! J'ai toujours pens que Tsunade exag rait en disant qu'elle tait surcharg e de travail. C'est si dur que a ?

-Tu n'as pas id e. Entre les demandes d'alliance, les menaces de rupture d'alliance, les demandes de soutien militaire conomique ou financier, les rapports des ninjas, l'attribution des missions, le jugement des criminels et les injonctions du Conseil que je suis sens suivre la lettre, je n'ai souvent pas une minute moi de la journ e. Mais vu que je ne dors pas, j'ai toute mes nuits de libres pour me changer les id es.

Ils marchent dix minutes en silence, Tenten r fl chissant aux paroles de celui qui chemine ses c t s.

Et, dit-elle finalement, a te plait de faire a ?

-Je ne laisserais ma place personne au monde.

Tenten approuve en silence. Le r le de Kazekage lui va comme un gant. Elle imagine mal ses subordonn s discuter un de ses ordres. a doit plut t tre : Gaara dit, l'Univers ob it. ou un truc du genre. Rien qu' voir l'attitude du ch nin, Yasura, qui est pass dans l'ar ne l'avant veille.

Il semblait au d but incapable de tenter quoi que ce soit l'encontre de son chef. Si le village entier pense de m me, la discipline Suna doit tre irr prochable.

Sur un coup de t te, Tenten bifurque dans une rue. Ce n'est pas vraiment le chemin le plus direct, c'est m me carr ment un d tour.

On va faire un jeu, Gaara !

-... Un jeu.

-Oui tu vas voir. Parce que je ne fais que poser des questions, alors on va r quilibrer la balance. Le principe est simple. On se pose une question, tour de r le. Interdiction de se d filer, et on peut poser toutes les questions que l'on souhaite. a te va ?

-... Soit.

-Parfait. Qui commence ?

-Je prends a pour ta premi re question, et je te r ponds que c'est toi.

Le Kazekage qui fait de l'humour ? Impossible.

Bon bien jou . A toi.

-Alors... Pourquoi les armes de jet ?

-Euh... Je n'y ai jamais vraiment r fl chi vrai dire. Peut- tre pour tre ind pendante de la distance avec l'adversaire, et parce que a occupe, entre les missions, d'aiguiser toutes mes lames. A moi. Que penses-tu de notre Hokage ?

-Ah, dit Gaara avec une l g re contraction. Elle est comp tente et tr s puissante.

-Mais ? Insiste Tenten.

-Une question la fois.

-Tu n'as pas fini ! Alors ?

-... Mais elle me prend pour un gamin et ne me voit pas comme un vrai chef de village.

-Tu vois quand tu veux, sourit Tenten. A toi.

-As-tu peur de moi ?

Tenten se crispe et fixe le sol qui d file. C'est le genre de question qu'elle redoutait. Elle choisit ses mots avec soin.

En fait, non. Peut- tre parce que je ne t'ai jamais eu comme adversaire.

Gaara ne dit rien, et Tenten se sent incapable de discerner s'il est content ou pas de sa r ponse.

Bon, euh... marmonne-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire ? Je veux dire, quand tu n'as pas de paperasse administrative, tu fais quoi ?

-Je combats, je m dite. J'appr cie de rester dans le d sert, dans mon l ment. C'est apaisant.

-... D'accord. Vas-y.

-M me question, sans la partie sur la paperasse.

-Si tu veux. Je m'entra ne, j'entretiens mes armes, je passe du temps avec mes amis, je joue au g avec Shikamaru, je discute philosophie avec Hinata. Des trucs du genre. R ponse satisfaisante ?

-Oui.

-Alors c'est ton tour.

-O as-tu eu tes aiguilles si fines ?

-Ah, murmure Tenten. Tu as devin .

-Oui.

-Je les ai achet es chez un petit armurier, pas tr s loin d'ici. C'est le seul de la r gion produire ce genre d'armes. D sol e.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi.

Malgr le d tour, ils sont presque devant sa maison. Plus qu'une dizaine de pas et ce sera fini. Mais Tenten veut encore tirer quelque chose au clair.

On est arriv s. Derni re question? Est-ce que tu acceptes mes excuses ?

Les deux ninjas s'arr tent sur le seuil de la maison.

Oui, si tu r ponds par l'affirmative ma derni re question.

-Vas-y.

Il h site semblant rassembler son courage ou chercher ses mots. Tenten attend patiemment, tr s curieuse de d couvrir ce qu'il tient lui dire. Finalement Gaara ferme les yeux et nonce lentement :

Que dirais-tu si Sabaku no Gaara te demandait de l'accompagner au bal ?

Tenten, t tanis e, regarde Gaara rouvrir les yeux et la fixer, interrogateur... Elle reste muette, incapable de prononcer un mot.

C'est une histoire de tradition, et comme tu m'a l'air plus normale que les autres...

La kunoichi ne dit toujours rien, abasourdie. Elle essaie de r aliser ce qui vient d' tre dit. Son h sitation appara t comme un refus, elle le sent. Comme pour lui donner raison, Gaara se d tourne et s' loigne, les paules un peu basses. Tenten se sent idiote, stupide, voir pire que a.

Elle sait ce qu'elle a faire. Alors pour changer son image de soi, elle lui court apr s. Ses chaussures claquent sur le sol mais Gaara ne se retourne pas et continue de s' loigner. Tenten pique un sprint et attrape son ample manche rouge. Il daigne s'arr ter et tourne vers elle des yeux tristes. Tenten souffle :

Oui.

Elle le contourne et se campe devant lui, levant le menton.

Si un certain gar on portant ce nom me le demandait, dit-elle fermement, je dirais oui, avec grand plaisir.

Et l , il se passe quelque chose d' trange et de tr s inattendu. La tristesse quitte le vert des yeux de Gaara et un sourire nait sur ses l vres.

Merci.

Tenten sourit en r ponse, lui adresse un signe de la main et va en sifflotant vers sa maison. Elle sautille presque sur place, r pond aux remarques de sa m re propos de l'heure tardive par un sourire b at et se glisse sous ses draps avec un soupire d'aise. Cette journ e n'aurait pas pu mieux finir. 


	17. Chamailleries et point de vue

_Et bienvenue dans ce chapitre 17 ! C'est l'un des plus longs que j'ai jamais écrit, c'est pour dire à quel point je l'ai peaufiné !  
Mais avant tout cela, voici un petit hors sujet relatif aux noms des personnages inventés de cette fic : car il y en a certains..._

Hanato Siam : comme certains l'ont remarqué, Siam vient de la saga de Pierre Bottero, Ewilan. Siam est une guerrière et une épéiste, ça colle plutôt bien au personnage. Je voulais un nom qui ne sonne pas japonais, sans pour autant être totalement français. C'est également l'ancien surnomd'un de ma meilleure amie. Pour le nom de famille, j'ai cherché un truc en -to qui est pas très joli à l'oreille, mais qu'on ne croise pas souvent. Hanato. Tout simple.

Yasura Kosui : Yaura vient d'un autre manga. Ma cousine est fan de "Nana" un shôjô musical, dans lequel il y a un perso appelé Yasu, qui est, seln elle, supercool en toute lui ai piqué son prénom, unpetit -ra pour pas faire plagiat et ça donne Yasura. Je me suis rendu compte récemment que Yasuraka est le nom d'un des personnages inventé de Takara Hatake dans sa fic du journal. Coïncidence ? Kosui est un clin d'oeil aux animés en japonais sous-titré. tous les personnages disent au moins une fois "Kuso" traduit par "merde", "mince" ou "saperlipopette" selon les cas. J'ai pris un prénom qui sonnait pareil.

Taika : ce perso est encore unpeu obscur, ma défini, je doit encore travailler dessus.

Tsuga Keo : Tsuga est un hommage à Hitsugaya Toshirô, mon personnage préféré de Bleach (le petit gars aux cheveux blancs qui mange de la pastèque). Keo vient de Keophraste, l'un des personnages que j'ai inventé pour une nouvelle (à découcrir bientôt dans mon recueil: Dragon et Citadelle, en colaboration avecmon autre meilleure amie.

**Chapitre 17: Chamailleries et point de vue**

Les premières lueurs de l'aube ont peine à percer sous les lourds nuages gris qui se sont accumulés durant la nuit. L'air est lourd, la pluie proche. Néanmoins, un ninja matinal s'exerce sur un terrain en terre battue. Ses pieds enveloppés de chaussons d'escrime n'émettent qu'un léger frottement au contact du sol. Une très longue tresse de cheveux bruns ondule au gré des mouvements du ninja, en l'occurrence une kunoichi, de taille moyenne. Appuyé contre un arbre, le fourreau du sabre, abandonnée car trop encombrant, arbore un bandeau noir de Suna. Le sabre en question voltige dans la main de la ninja, comme animé d'une vie propre.

Combattant un ennemi invisible, Siam enchaîne feintes, parades et contre-attaques, suivant une trajectoire aléatoire sur toute la surface du terrain. Et tout cela dans la discrétion la plus grande possible. De fait, elle a dépensé une fortune dans son nouvel équipement, dont les vêtements, fabriqués sur mesure par un armurier fournisseur de guildes d'assassins. Chez cet artisan TRES spécialisé, elle a acquis un excellent pantalon large resserré aux chevilles, taillé dans un tissu noir qui ne fait pas _fritch-froutch_ quand on marche, une ceinture multifonction qui peut supporter plusieurs sacoches et fourreaux sans cliqueter, une paire de dagues jumelles à lame noire et mate pour les combats dans l'obscurité et les espaces réduits, ainsi qu'un haut sans manche de même confection que le pantalon, mais ajusté pour ne pas entraver ses mouvements. Au passage, il lui comprime la poitrine, évitant ainsi qu'elle ne la gène ou déséquilibre en plein combat. En tout, Siam a déboursé pratiquement quatre mois de soldes dans un seul magasin de Konoha. Mais elle trouve ses vêtements, parfaits, absolument fabuleux, tels une seconde peau. Et malgré les fourreaux des deux dagues fixées sur sa ceinture dans son dos, elle s'est rarement sentie aussi légère. Avec ça, elle pourra facilement laminer l'odieux manipulateur d'ombres qui a osé l'humilier. Déjà, sans l'intervention de Temari, il serait depuis longtemps passé par le fil de son épée.

Elle achève sa danse mortelle sur un gracieux coup de taille porte de revers et s'immobilise, prenant la pose. Genou droit à terre, bras gauche enroulé autour du ventre, tête baissée et sabre tendu à l'horizontal derrière elle : elle ne se voit pas, mais elle est persuadée que ça en jette.

Une fois certaine que tout public potentiel en a pris plein la vue, elle se redresse souplement et reprend sa respiration après ces enchaînements éreintants. Elle est là depuis presque une heure, mais est loin d'avoir fini. Depuis son arrivée à Konoha, l'agitation dans la demeure de la délégation de Suna l'a mise en retard dans ses exercices d'escrime, retard qu'elle se doit impérativement de combler. Voilà pourquoi, alors que Taika et Kosui sont profondément endormis, elle travaille ses positions et ses techniques d'escrime. Et pourtant, elle n'a aucun regret. Que sont quelques heures de sommeil contre le fait de pouvoir faire siffler l'air contre sa lame ?

La respiration calme et sereine, Siam se teste. Elle avise un arbre aux feuilles couvertes de rosée et se positionne devant lui, bien stable sur ses deux pieds. Elle consacre une dizaine de secondes à se concentre et éveiller ses sens, puis se lance. Elle agrippe à deux mains la poignée de son sabre et donne un violent coup de pied dans le tronc.

L'arbre est solide, et c'est à peine si l'une de ses branches frémit. Mais la puissance du coup est suffisante pour en faire vibrer les feuilles et tomber trois gouttes de rosée. Siam en choisit une et pivote sur elle-même. Le sabre amorce un vif mouvement circulaire, et part à la rencontre de la goutte en chute libre. L'eau et le métal se rapprochent. Mais la lame rate sa cible et la goutte s'écrase au sol. Siam baisse le bras et soupire un brin, par habitude. Ce n'est pas encore son heure. Elle se souvient mot pour mot de l'une des premières choses que lui a dit sa mentor, en apprenant son intention de manier le sabre.  
"Tant que tu ne sauras pas couper en deux une goutte d'eau en plein vol, tu ne pourras pas te prévaloir du titre d"épéiste ou de sabreuse."  
Et vlan, dans les dents. Mais cela ne fait que six ans qu'elle s'entraîne intensivement aux armes blanches. Elle a le temps, beaucoup de temps pour progresser.

La ninja va se poster au centre du terrain pour exécuter son exercice le plus délicat. Elle colle son talon droit contre son pied gauche, laisse tomber sa main gauche le long de son corps et lève sa main droite au niveau de ses yeux, bras tendu. Son sabre est maintenant dans l'alignement de son regard. Et c'est tout. Le but de l'exercice est de tenir le plus longtemps possible sans faillir, sans qu'un seul des muscles ne trésaille. Au début on apprend à tenir trente secondes, puis une minute, puis deux, puis cinq, puis dix et ainsi de suite. Cela donne du tonus autant que de la patience. C'est extrêmement plus difficile qu'il ne le paraît. Surtout quand quelqu'un apparaît brusquement dans vos champs de vision.

Deux yeux bleus interrogateurs la fixent. Surprise, elle sursaute légèrement, assez néanmoins pour faire vaciller la point de la lame.

"Perdu !"

L'intrus rigole doucement. Furieuse d'avoir été dérangée, Siam abaisse son bras, puis se fend brusquement, traçant une fine blessure sur le cou de celui qui lui fait face. Il cesse de rire et louche sur la pointe tranchante du sabre qui frôle son nez.

"Tu m'as déconcentrée, grogne Siam."

Le garçon semble l'éprouver, car il ne répond rien - sûrement aidé en cela par la perspective de perdre son nez. Au bout d'un moment d'attente, Siam retire son bras et se détourne vers ses affaires posées en bordure du terrain. Le gars la suit, sa bonne humeur retrouvée.

"Je m'appelle Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto.  
-Chouette. J'en suis très contente pour toi.  
-Et toi ?  
-Tu n'as aucun intérêt à le savoir.  
-Je me souviens ! Tu es descendue dans l'arène. Et tu as perdu contre Sh..."

Siam se retourne brusquement, fait voltiger son sabre autour d'elle et fusille Naruto d'un regard mauvais.

"Je te conseille vivement de ne pas aborder le sujet."

Naruto acquiesce sans rien dire, puis croise les bras en grommelant à propos des filles violentes.

"Tu disais ?  
-C'est tout le temps pareil. Sakura elle me frappe aussi, c'est pas juste. Pourquoi les filles ont le droit de nous torturer ?  
-Oh pauv' chou."

Siam le regarde d'un air peiné.

"C'est vraiment pas de chance. Mais, tu sais, si toutes les filles font ça..."

Elle se rapproche un peu et le fixe intensément.

"C'est parce que tu est lourd et collant !"

Sur ces mots elle le plante là et va ranger son sabre dans son fourreau. Le shinobi médusé balbutie :

"M... M... Maieuh !"

Tranquille, Siam nettoie et graisse sa lame avant de la rengainer.

"Si tu veux que ta Sakura ne te frappe pas, change d'attitude avec elle. Ca ne te ferait pas de mal."

Il continue à gargouiller des trucs incompréhensibles. Lassée, Siam se retourne vers lui, les mains vides et un air exaspéré sur le visage.

"Si tu es décidé à réapprendre à parler, fais-le hors de mon chemin."

Naruto recule de quelques pas et s'assoie en tailleur l'air bougon. Siam lui glisse un "Merci" Sarcastique et avance vers le centre du terrain. Elle pose une main sur la garde de chacune de ses dagues et les libère de leurs fourreaux. Les lames produisent un léger chuintement en frottant contre leurs étuis et Siam se promet de régler ça. Etant ambidextre à tendance droitière, Siam n'a aucun problème à manier deux lames à la fois, mais cela fait bien un mois qu'elle n'a pas eu de vraie dague dans la main. Son nouvel achat est un chef d'oeuvre d'orfèvrerie. Les lames fondées ne reflètent aucun rayon de lumière. Effilées et ciselées, parfaitement équilibrées et plus légères que de raison, les dagues d'acier noir valent une fortune, et elles la valent bien ! Les doigts de Siam tâtonnent un peu puis trouvent leur place sur les poignées. Elle fait sautes les armes dans ses mains, les passant successivement de la "position lame vers l'extérieur" - dans son jargon personnel "slog" - à la "position lame vers l'intérieur" - de même façon "slig" -. Mais comme à son habitude, elle se sent plus à l'aise en slig, qui lui permet de se protéger les avant bras et le visage en qu'à d'assaut.

La ninja avance de quelque pas, tente deux ou trois mouvements, histoire de s'habituer au poids de ses nouvelles armes. Mais après une dizaine de seconde elle s'arrête, baisse les bras et se retourne brusquement.

"Tu compte rester longtemps là à me regarder ? demande-t-elle sèchement."

Le shinobi blond garde le silence tout en la fixant d'un air vexé.

"Alors ? s'impatiente Siam en moulinant des mains.  
-Je suis "lourd et collant" alors je ne dis rien, grommelle Naruto.  
-A la bonne heure ! Mais tu es obligé de me regarder ?  
-Je fais ce que je veux.  
-J'aime pas qu'on me regarde.  
-Tant pis pour toi. Je n'ai pas l'intention de bouger de là."

Tss. Quel casse-pieds. Siam décide de l'ignorer et se concentre sur ses dagues. Mais peine perdue. Impossible de travailler correctement avec un public pareil. Elle s'interrompt une nouvelle fois et apostrophe le garçon.

"Pourquoi tu es là ?  
-Hein ?  
-Tu n'es pas debout à cette heure-ci pas l'espoir hypothétique qu'il y ait un ninja à l'entraînement que tu puisse embêter, si ?  
-Non. Je vais à l'arène pour voir un ami combattre. Mon réveil a débloqué et j'ai deux heures d'avance.  
-Qui ?  
-Tu n'as aucun intérêt à le savoir.  
-Tss, c'est mesquin.  
-Même pas vrai."

Sa propre gaminerie fait sourire Siam. Il a beau être exaspérant, ce blondinet n'a pas l'air méchant. Il lui sourit même en retour. Ne voulant pas lui donner de fausses impressions, elle hausse les épaules et fixe son pied droit.

"Alors qui ?  
-Sabaku no Gaara."

La kunoichi le dévisage quelques secondes, puis se détourne ostensiblement.

"Impossible. Le Kazekage n'a pas d'ami.  
-Si. La preuve.  
-Je ne te crois pas. S'il a son poste, c'est uniquement grâce à... à la chose qu'il a dans son ventre. Sans la manipulation de sable, il n..."

Siam se tait soudain. Le shinobi s'est levé, une expression meurtrière sans ses yeux bleus. Il parle, d'une voix grave et caverneuse.

"Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça. Gaara est un ninja d'exception, bien meilleur que beaucoup d'entre nous. Et le poids qu'il a sur les épaules, jamais tu le ne le connaîtra."

Malgré elle, la kunoichi baisse la tête. Cela lui revient à présent. Konoha a son fardeau de secrets, tout comme Suna a le sien. Le porteur de démon, Uzumaki. Il est étrange de se rendre compte qu'une personne dont elle a tant entendu parler soit si... humain. Naruto n'a pas une tête de démon, au contraire. Par rapport à Sabaku no Gaara, il a même l'air normal.

"Qu'est-ce que ça fait ?

Elle a à peine chuchoté, mais l'oreille fine du garçon l'a perçu. Il efface toute trace de colère de son visage et s'approche.

"De quoi ? fait-il d'une voix redevenue normale.  
-Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'avoir un démon en soi ?  
-Je..."

Il semble extrêmement surpris par la question et cherche ses mots.

"C'est plutôt dur à expliquer."

Siam rengaine ses lames et lève la tête.

"Vas-y, j'ai tout mon temps."

-------------------------------

Je me sens bien, léger, aérien. Presque déconnecté de ce qui m'entoure. Je suis heureux.

J'ai passé la meilleure soirée de ma vie, et je ne vois même pas pourquoi. Je n'ai tué personne, ni même blessé ou détruit quoi que ce soit. J'ai seulement passé un peu de temps avec Tenten, cette étrange fille qui me regarde, pas comme un monstre, pas comme un Kazekage, ni même comme un ami. Cela me surprend. Et tout d'abord parce que, à de rares exceptions près, je supporte mal la présence d'être humains près de moi. Voir d'êtres vivant tout court. Sauf les chats. J'apprécie la compagnie des chats. Peut-être parce qu'il passe plus de temps à dormir en une journée que moi en une vie. Mais je m'égare.

Je disais donc, les gens me tapent sur les nerfs très rapidement. En approximativement six minutes, - ce qui est bien plus qu'à une certaine époque - je n'ai qu'une envie, les bâillonner et les expulser loin de moi. Mais pas Tenten.

Elle a une façon d'aborder les choses déroutantes. Moi qui me refuse à aborder ma vie privée, je me suis livré à elle, sans stress, sans inquiétude, sans même me faire prier. Elle est vraiment particulière. Et surtout, elle a accepté.

J'avais d'abord pensé qu'aucune personne saine d'esprit n'aurait envie d'aller à ce maudit bal en ma compagnie. Enfin, plus si maudit que ça. Elle a accepté. Cette simple pensée m'est agréable, allez savoir pourquoi.

J'entends mon nom appelé pour mon match de demi-finale, et j'emprunte l'escalier sous les yeux médusés de Temari. Toujours le même arbitre avec sa crinière de loup ébouriffée. Je reste droit, presque patient, en attendant mon opposant. C'est le gamin chétif de Taki qui a de façon surprenant passé les premiers tours. Je ne serai pas dans cet étrange état, je chercherais à savoir comment il a défait ses adversaires. Mais je ne suis pas d'humeur. Car pour une fois, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me battre

Mais mon combat contre le dénommé Tsuga Keo est lancé, et je n'ai pas le choix. Je déploie mon sable et j'attends.

Mon adversaire n'a pas une attitude belliqueuse. Il est même plutôt timoré. Le temps passe et ma patience s'épuise. Je lance une attaque frontale sous la forme d'une gerbe de sable. Elle va à l'encontre du shinobi qui tente une esquive maladroite, et s'affale de façon pitoyable sur le sol. Ce garçonnet n'a pas l'attitude d'un ninja. Au mieux, il est genin, et pas forcément doué. Mais il a défait deux adversaires relativement puissants. Je ne dois pas le sous-estimer, et encore moins baisser ma garde. Je tente une attaque sournoise par les sous-sols, et le sol se gondole sous les pieds de Keo qui fait un bon en arrière, mais pas assez puissant pour éviter les ables mouvants qui l'accueillent par terre. Il pédale des pieds mais se retrouve embourbé jusqu'aux genoux. Je fais lentement monter le sable vers sa gorge, mais il pose brusquement ses mains au sol, s'appuie dessus et s'extraie dans trop de mal.

Je ne comprends pas. Personne ne peut se défaire de l'emprise de mon sable. Or ce mioche l'a fait sans effort apparent. C'est impossible et j'enrage. Je ne vais pas me laisser tenir tête par un minus comme lui. Une lance de sable se condense près de mon oreille et s'allonge à grande vitesse vers mon adversaire, qui ne cherche pas à l'éviter. Au dernier moment, il lève la main, paume vers moi. La lame le touche est s'immobile. Une décharge de chakra remonte le long du sable et me transperce de douleur. J'en suis ébranlé. Il a utilisé mon sable contre moi. Impensable.

Je me retire pour observer le mini-ninja. Son succès lui a donné un peu de confiance en lui, mais il reste fragile et apeuré. J'ai compris que son pouvoir, aussi inexplicable qu'il soit, est contenu dans ses mains. Il balance des sortes de décharges d'énergie, d'une puissance impressionnante. Ce serait un bon élément pour Suna.

Mais trêve de pensées fragmentée. J'ai un combat à finir. Je dois éviter tout contact de mon sable avec ses mains, ou l'attaquer à distance. Ca ne va pas être facile.  
Parfait.

---------------------------------------

Assise dans la tribune du public, le menton calée sur le dos de sa main, Tenten observe le combat avec attention, tout en prêtant une oreille distraite à la conversation animée de ses coéquipiers.

"Je te dis que ce n'est pas possible, Lee, assène Neji. Enfin, soit raisonnable.  
-Comment ça ? tempête Lee. Déjà que tu rejettes ma façon de m'entraîner, tu veux aussi  
codifier ma tenue vestimentaire ?  
-Lee, tu t'habilles comme tu veux en entraînement et en mission, mais enfin ! C'est un évènement officiel, je tiens à maintenir le peu de dignité que conserve encore notre équipe.  
-Je ne vois pas le rapport entre mes vêtements et la dignité de l'équipe.  
-Mais... Pourquoi tu ne m'écoutes PAS ?  
-Tenten ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?  
-Hm, se manifeste la kunoichi sans tourner la tête."

Gaara vient de lancer une fulgurante attaque de sable, difficilement esquivée par le ninja de Taki.

"Tu vois, triomphe Lee. Elle est d'accord avec moi.  
-Abstention n'a jamais fait approbation, rétorque Neji en croisant les bras.  
-Tu es mauvais perdant.  
-Pour être mauvais perdant il faut avoir perdu.  
-Et toi, bien sûr, tu ne perds jamais.  
-Je n'ai pas dit ça. Et tu t'écarte du sujet."

Un peu ennuyée par ce brouhaha incessant, Tenten agite sa main libre vers ses amis en maugréant :

"Baissez un peu le ton, s'il vous plait. J'essaie de suivre le combat."

Le petit garçon s'était sorti d'une mare de sable mouvant. Très fort pour un gars de son âge. Tenten le voit se tasser sur lui-même, comme pour disparaître sous terre. Quoique sous terre ne soit pas l'endroit le plus sûr dans un combat contre Gaara

"Mais enfin Tenten, gémit, Lee, c'est très important ! Neji veut atteindre à ma liberté vestimentaire.  
-Je n'atteins à rien du tout, s'insurge l'intéressé. C'est toi qui refuses de faire le moindre effort pour tes coéquipiers.  
-Il n'y a que TOI qui me demandes ce sacrifice. Tente est totalement de mon côté.  
-Mais non ! Elle se range à mon avis car c'est le plus sensé.  
-Allez les garçons. Vous êtes grands, soupire Tenten. Ne me mêlez pas à vos histoires.  
-NOS histoires ?  
-Mais cela te concerne !"

Tente renonce à argumenter et ignore superbement les questions qu'on lui pose. Elle continue de fixer l'affrontement qui gagne en intensité. Tsuga Keo riposte d'une main à un tentacule de sable de Gaara, qui parait secoué par cette parade. Mais rien à craindre de ce côté, la défense de Gaara est impassable, ou presque. Pourtant le Kazekage vacille, comme touché par une puissante attaque. Tenten se redresse, intriguée, mais le roux retrouve sa stabilité et on apparente passivité habituelle. Une main se pose sur l'épaule de la kunoichi et la secoue légèrement.

"Tenten ? Tenten ? Tu nous écoutes au moins ?  
-Ben...  
-A toi de trancher, certifie Neji."

Elle se détourne un instant de l'arène et fait face aux deux ninjas, les yeux au ciel, les mains levées en signe de fatalité.

"Ecoutez, je ne le dirai pas deux fois. Vos enfantillages me montent à la tête, autant l'un que l'autre. Alors si vous voulez vous disputer ou trouver quelqu'un pour trancher, faites un sondage dans tout Konoha, lancez des pétitions, ou ce que vous voulez, mais laissez-moi voir ce match tranquille !"

Elle se rassoit, se refocalise sur le match, fermant ses oreilles aux protestations de ses coéquipiers, outrés par son attitude indifférente. Neji est particulièrement choqué par le mot "enfantillages". Trois langues de sable serpentant prudemment au sol et entourent le ninja de la Cascade qui ne sait plus ou donner de la tête, harcelé de tout côté.

"Tenten ? ose doucement Lee. Tu viens au bal finalement ?  
-Mm. ouais.  
-Tu danseras avec moi ?  
-Si tu veux.  
-Alors je te réserve la première danse."

La kunoichi se tortille sur son banc, sans lâche des yeux le sable.

"En fait, ça ne va pas être possible pour la première.  
-Pourquoi ? Tu as peur c'est ça ? Mais ne t'en fais pas, la flamme de ta jeunesse éblouira toute l'assistance.  
-C'est pas ça, sourit Tenten. J'ai déjà promis la première danse à quelqu'un.  
-Non ?"

Lee s'assoit à califourchon sur le banc, tournée vers elle qui ne dévie pas le regard.

"Hier encore tu refusais d'aller danser, et aujourd'hui tu y vas, et accompagnée en plus !  
-Et alors, lance-t-elle d'une voix acide, ça t'étonne qu'on m'ait invitée ?  
-Non, non, se défend le ninja. Juste que tu ais accepté."

Tenten hausse les épaules sans répondre. Elle s'en fiche royalement que Gaara ne l'ai invité que pour se conformer à la tradition. Car, tout compte fait, lorsqu'il lui a demandé de l'accompagner, il l'a fait en son nom, et pas en tant que Kazekage.  
Et ça, c'est important.

--------------------------------------------

Tourmentée par les paroles de son amie, Hinata tourne en rond dans sa chambre. Cette situation épineuse la stresse plus que de raison.

"Je ne sais pas si l'un des articles du code des Hyûga pourrait m'aider. Certainement. Je devrais demander à Neji. Mais... Il est à l'arène, comme tout le monde. Que faire ? L'entraînement est bien ennuyeux sans Shino et... et..."

La jeune Hyûga se prend la tête dans les mains. Quoi qu'elle fasse, tout la ramène à ce bal. Elle regrette d'avoir joué avec Tenten, mais sur le moment, ça lui avait paru une très bonne idée. Si elle avait su que cela se retournerait contre elle... Hinata s'allonge sur son lit quelques instants puis, fébrile, se relève et recommence à arpenter sa chambre en se torturant l'esprit.

Un peu plus tard, après moult débats intérieurs, elle sort de son antre, à la recherche de son père. Elle le trouve dans le jardin, assis, le regard dans le vague, un gobelet de thé à la main. La jeune fille s'approche respectueusement.

"Bonjour Hinata, fait Hiashi en remarquant sa présence.  
-Bonjour père.  
-Tu n'es pas à l'arène avec tes amis.  
-Non, je... Je n'en avais pas très envie.  
-Je vois  
Et vous ? Vous représentez le clan, lors des tournois, n'est-ce pas ?  
-C'est exact. J'ai ressenti le besoin de réfléchir ce matin? Veux-tu du thé ?"

Hinata acquiesce et s'assied près de son père. Elle se sert un peu de thé et contemple la surface trouble, cherchant comment aborder le sujet qui la préoccupe. Elle n'est toujours pas à l'aise avec son Hiashi. Son indifférence passée, elle la ressent profondément, comme une profonde blessure qui peine encore à se cicatriser, malgré le temps. C'est un homme plutôt froid par nature, et rien ne blesse plus sa fille que l'étincelle de fierté de fierté dans ses yeux devant les progrès d'Hinabi. Le pire, c'est que malgré ses pesteries et sa supériorité au niveau du combat, Hinata n'arrive pas à détester sa petite soeur. Le lien du sang sans doute. Le même qui lui a toujours fait admirer Neji bien que lui la méprisait.  
C'est grâce à Neji que Hinata et son père ont des rapports plus cordiaux à ce jour. Hiashi aurait sûrement la même attitude qu'auparavant, si Neji ne lui avait pas un jour lancé au visage qu'il ne méritait pas ses filles, ses DEUX filles. On aurait pu s'attendre à une explosion de colère et à une sanction immédiate, mais le respect mutuel de Hiashi et Neji était plus fort que prévu.

"Père, puis-je vous poser une question ?  
-Page quarante-cinq paragraphe trois du code des Hyûga.  
-Je...  
-Hinabi et Neji m'ont posé la même question cette semaine.  
-B... bien. Merci."

"Vas-y, demande-lui ce qui pourrait lui faire honneur venant de toi."

La jeune Hyûga rassemble son courage lorsque son père la devance.

"Tu sais Hinata, j'ai été impressionné par ton combat du premier tour."

Elle se tourne vers lui, stupéfaite.

"Tu t'es bien débrouillée."

Hinata se recentre sur sa tasse, aux anges. Un lumineux sourire éclaire son visage. Ces deux phrases comprennent plus d'éloge que ce qui lui a été accordée en toute son enfance.

"Merci."

Et pour une fois, pour une fois, elle n'a pas bafouillé. Dans un élan de dynamisme, elle vide sa tasse et saute sur ses pieds. Elle s'incline légèrement devant son père.

"Je ferai en sorte de vous impressionner encore plus la prochaine fois.  
-Je l'espère bien."

A nouveau ce masque froid et dur, mais Hinata ne s'en occupe guère. Elle s'éloigne d'un pas dansant et retourne dans sa chambre, exaltée. Aujourd'hui est jour de chance.

------------------------------------------

Keo est totalement paniqué. Il est l'unique représentant de son village - allez savoir pourquoi -, et depuis une petite semaine, il ne contrôle plus rien. Ses deux premiers matchs se sont déroulées dans un brouillard total et il peine à se souvenir des détails. Le premier, un grand blond sûr de lui, s'est jeté dans la mêlée avec enthousiasme et Keo, se levant instinctivement les mains, l'a envoyé balader. Le deuxième employait des sortes de mouches, mais son nuage d'insectes a refusé de s'approcher du petit ninja et c'est en l'attaquant au corps à corps que le shinobi de Konoha a été vaincu.

Keo n'a aucune explication valable - excepté une chance phénoménale - sur sa présence en demi-finale de ce prestigieux tournoi. Il s'est juste efforcé de survivre, sans trop se faire amocher. Chez lui, Keo est un apprenti ninja plein d'enthousiasme, travailleur, très éveillé et surtout très sûr de lui, limite grande gueule. Mais une fois hors des limites de son pays, il s'est rendu compte qu'il est mort de trouille dès qu'il croise quelqu'un. Alors faire un tournoi...

On ne lui a pas vraiment demandé son avis avant de l'envoyer ici, en compagnie du kage et de sa garde d'honneur. Il est vu dans son village comme un ninja prometteur avec de fabuleuses capacités dont il ne comprend rien. On lui a appris à utiliser son chakra, pas à le maîtriser, et encore moins à la comprendre. Alors, il essaie de faire de son mieux sans abîmer les gens qui l'entourent.

Le problème, c'est que pour l'instant, c'est lui qui risque de se faire abîmer, et irréversiblement même. Le Kazekage le terrifie. Il est jeune, mais émane une puissance incroyable et sa totale maîtrise du sable est fascinante. Lui, au moins, il sait ce qu'il fait, il ne marche pas au hasard, en aveugle, comme un certain genin de Taki. Par exemple, il a compris que l'arme de Keo sont ses mains et laisse son sable l'encercler dans arriver à portée, attendant la faille qui ne va pas tarder à s'ouvrir. Keo ne se fait pas d'illusion sur l'issue du combat et estime aussi qu'il a largement dépassé la limite entre "écrasé et laminé dès le début du match" et "a résisté bravement". Maintenant tout ce qui compte, c'est faire comprendre à son adversaire qu'il sait avoir perdu et que ce serait bien qu'il en finisse vite et sans douleur.

Le Kazekage ayant vraisemblablement une bonne dose de patience, Keo décide de précipiter l'issue du tournoi. Il court en avant, droit vers son opposant. Le sable reflue devant lui, et il se sent agrippé aux chevilles. Attaqué par derrière, comme il le pensait. Il baisse les bras, ferme les poings, pour prévenir toute expansion spontanée de chakra et s'efforce d'afficher une mine aimable. Le sable monte pour la deuxième fois le long de son corps mais il ne se débat pas, soulagé que cet atroce duel soit fini. L'arbitre se rapproche très vite, semblant habitué au fait que les fins de combat du Kazekage soient un tantinet délicates.

"Vainqueur : Sabaku no Gaara, Godaime Kazekage."

Contre attente, le jeune homme roux relâche le sable et le range distraitement dans sa calebasse, sans plus accorder un regard aux personnes présentes. Il repart d'un pas lent vers la tribune des combattants, sous l'oeil médusé de Keo qui se frotte les bras, un peu irrités par le sable. Il le suit à distance respectueuse, et retrouve dans la tribune un ninja de son village qui le réprimande grandement pour se combat minable. Keo baisse la tête et laisse pleuvoir les reproches sans mot dire.

------------------------------------------

"Tsunade, Godaime Hokage; Temari, êtes vous prêtes ?"

Tsunade hoche la tête avec un sourire, Temari se contente de sortir son éventail et de s'appuyer nonchalamment dessus.

"Commencez !"

----------------------------------------

Hinata marche d'un pas décidé vers l'arène. Elle s'est convaincue d'aller voir Kiba. Elle a vérifié trois fois dans le code, et rien ne s'y oppose. C'est plutôt une tradition pour un ninja de danser avec ses coéquipiers lors d'un bal officiel. Et puis, gentil comme il est, il ne refusera sûrement pas. Encore que... Ces derniers temps, il se balade souvent du côté de chez Ino. Hinata se secoue, refusant de se lancer dans des suppositions douteuses. Néanmoins son pas ralentit, perd de son assurance, et c'est à une allure très mesurée qu'elle franchit les portes de l'arène et monte vers les gradins, à l'emplacement favori de son équipe.

Elle arrive enfin tout en haut des tribunes et plonge dans un océan de bruit. Tous les spectateurs parlent d'une voix forte, surexcités. Au premier rang, Kiba l'aperçoit et grimpe les marches à toute vitesse. Il l'attrape par les épaules, les yeux brillants.

"Tu arrives juste à temps, Hinata. On va avoir un duel au sommet demain !"

Il entraîne sa coéquipière toute secouée devant. Sur le sable de l'arène, son éventail déchiré abandonné par terre, Temari grimace de douleur. A ses côtés, semblant indemne, Tsunade lève les yeux vers la tribune des combattants. Bras croisés, au milieu d'un espace vide, Gaara la toise pareillement. L'air est chargé d'électricité entre ces deux chefs qui s'affrontent du regard.

Un duel au sommet.

------------------------------------------

_Ah, super fin, pas vrai ? Et ça ferait un joli titre pour le chapitre 18, pas vrai ? Mais si, c'est vrai !  
Shikamaru : et moi ?  
Non, pas toi.  
Shikamaru : ça veut dire qu'en 10 pages tu n'as pas trouvé un seul petit paragraphe pour moi ?  
Ben... Non.  
Shikamaru : saleté d'auteur à la noix.  
Bon, je suis désolé.  
Shikamaru : génial, des excuses. Tu crois que ça arrange mes affaires ?  
Maiiieuh.  
Gaara : il n'a pas tort.  
Shikamaru : toi, tu as toujours un demi-chapitre entier rien que pour toi, alors ne rentre pas dans la conversation.  
Gaara : Quoi ?  
Wo, là, du calme. Je vais faire un effort.  
Shikamaru : j'espère bien ! C'est bien beau de s'occuper des personnages secondaires, mais faut pas exagérer.  
Keo : qui est secondaire ?  
Shikamaru : toi, sale gamin voleur de vedette !  
Et ben, quelle humeur ! Hobie-ho et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !_


End file.
